La Trahison
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une trilogie de Polaris 1/3 -- Harry, Ron et Hermione ont été renvoyés de Hogwarts pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?
1. Note de l'auteur

**Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction de … Polaris !!! Vous savez, celle qui a écrit Dangers dans le Passé, Tissus de Mensonges, Libre… **

**Donc Sun Princess avait déjà entamé celle là… et comme elle l'a abandonné… elle m'a permit de la continuer… enfin si on veut… peu importe… (Si Lunenoire j'ai la permission… je pique pas le boulot des autres… sans leur permission… et encore je le modifie… pour le rendre meilleur… et ça prends autant de temps… ) Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa traduction… j'ai décidé de corriger les chapitres un par un… car des erreurs, des oublis, ou des fautes d'orthographes s'y sont glissé… **

**Que dire d'autre… Vous voulez un résumé ? Pas la peine… Tout est dans le premier chapitre… **

**Et comme à mon habitude… les noms anglais sont gardés… donc voici la correspondance habituelle, afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu… **

**Bonne Lecture **

**Leena **

**Maison : **

Slytherin : Serpentard

Gryffindor : Griffondor

Hufflepuff : Pouffsouffle 

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle 

**Lieux**

The Burrow : Le Terrier

Hogwarts : Poudlard

The Whomping willow : Le saule cogneur

Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard

Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais 

Honeydukes : confiserie

Shrieking Shack : Cabane hurlante

Diagon Alley : Le Chemin de Traverse 

Flourish and Bloots: Fleury et Bott = librairie

Gringotts bank : banque Gringotts

Knockturn Alley : L'allée des Embrumes

Leaky Cauldron : Le Chaudron Baveur 

Ollivander's : baguettes

**Quidditch**

Golden Snitch : Vif d'or

Quaffle : Souaffle

Bludger : Cognard

Seeker : attrapeur 

Keeper : gardien 

Beater : batteur 

Chaser : poursuiveur 

**Monnaie**

Galleon : Galion (or) (17 mornilles = 493 noises)

Knut : Mornille (argent) (29 noises)

Sickle : Noise (bronze)

**Confiserie**

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

Cauldron cake : Fondant du chaudron

Chocolate frog : Choco-grenouille

Drooble's best blowing gum : Ballongomme du Bullard

Licorice wands : Baguette magique à la réglisse

Pumpkin pastie : Patacitrouille

**Objet magique**

Butterbear : Bièraubeurre

Invisibility cloak : Cape d'invisibilité

Marauder's map : Carte des maraudeurs

Penseive : Pensine

Portkey : Portoloin

Remembrall : Rappeltout

Sneakoscope : Scrutoscope = détecteur mensonge

Sorting Hat : Choixpeau

Wand : Baguette magique

Daily Prophet : Gazette des sorciers

**Termes**

Death-eater : Mangemort

Dementor : Détraqueur

Mudblood : Sang de bourbe

Muggle : Moldu

Muggleborn : Enfant sorciers ici de parents moldus

Parseltongue : Fourchelangue 

Parselmouth : Fourchelangue 

Prank : Farce

Squib : Cracmol

Witch : Sorcier

Wizard : Magicien

**Potions et formules magiques**

Alohomora = ouverture serrure

Avada Kedavra = vous avez vraiment besoin qu'on vous le dise ?

Cruciatus = fait bobo

Expelliarmus = appel baguette

Floo powder : poudre de cheminette

Imperius = aux anges, ne sais plus ce qu'il fait… _(impose sa volonté)_

Impervius = protéger les lunettes de la pluie 

Leg locker : Bloque jambe

Lumos vs Nox

Polyjuice : polynectar

Riddikulus = épouvantard

Spell : sort

Spero Patronum = patronus

Stupefix vs "Enervatum"

Veritaserum = sérum de vérité

Wingardium Leviosa = lévitation

**Diplômes**

Ordinary Wizardly Level (OWL) : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) = 5ème année

NEWT : ASPIC = 7ème année

**Matières**

Charms : Enchantement

Care of magical creatures : Soin aux créatures magiques

Defense against the dark arts (DADA): Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)

Transfiguration : Métamorphose 

**Personnages**

Argus Filch : Argus Rusard

Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy

Emeric the Evil : Emeric le Hagueur

Griphook : Gripsec

Nearly Headless Nick : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête

Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat

Peter Pettigrew : Peter Pettigrow 

Mad Eye Moody : Maugrey Fol'oeil

Miss Norris : Miss Teigne

Mrs Hooch : Mme Bibine 

Mrs Malkin : Mme Guipure

Professor Sprout : Professeur Chourave 

Severus Snape : Severus Rogue 

Tom Marvolo Riddle : Tom Elvis Jedusor 

UIric the Oddball : Ulric le Foldingue

Oliver Wood : Olivier Dubois

**Animagus**

Moony : Lunard

Padfoot : Patmol

Prongs : Cornedrue

Wormtail : Queudver

Snuffles : Sniffle

**Animaux**

Crookshanks : Pattenrond

Fawkes : Fumseck

Fang : Crockdur

Fluffy : Touffu

Scabbers : Croûtard

Hedwig : Hedwige

Boggart : Épouvantard

Grim : Sinistros

Grindylow : Strangulot

Hippogriff : Hippogriffe


	2. Nouvelles

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris (Star Polaris maintenant à cause de ffnet…), sauf la traduction 

**Et voilà encore une traduction… bon c'est pas tout à fait vrai pour le début… puisque Sun Princess avait commencé à la faire… J'ai simplement vérifié sa vérifié tout ce qu'elle a fait… (beaucoup d'erreurs s'y étaient glissée) et je commence à la republier… je ferai la suite également… (je compte pas terminer au même endroit qu'elle… je ne suis pas aussi méchante… quoi que… donnez moi une simple raison pour le faire ^_^) **

**Je tiens à faire également de la pub pour le site que j'ai fait avec Dod et Aya, vous pouvez trouver le lien dans ma bio… nous sommes en train de rassembler des auteurs en ce moment donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, envoyez moi un mail… **

**Pour ceux également que cela intéresse… nous avons la traduction du Miroir du peut être de Dark_Rogue… ce qui inclus les chapitres retirer sur ffnet… donc dès qu'ils y en aura un nouveau vous serez tenu au courant… **

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture **

**Et surtout … DES REVIEWS !!! **

------

**La Trahison **

------

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles **

------

« Bon Dieu, la journée était horrible, D'abord une heure de retenue avec le professeur Villjé et maintenant on doit faire tous ces horribles devoirs. »

Harry regarda, amusé, son grand ami. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Tous les trois avaient changé. Ron était devenu froid, le feu en lui avait presque disparut, cette fougue qui avait toujours été une grande partie de lui l'avait presque entièrement quitté. C'était seulement en compagnie d'Hermione et d'Harry que Ron redevenait un peu comme avant. Harry regarda de l'autre côté, là où Hermione regardait également, vers Ron, avec un léger sourire. Elle était devenue l'une des filles les plus magnifiques de leur classe, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle aimait encore lire et apprendre, mais elle ne s'exhibait plus en classe comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils allaient encore à Hogwarts. Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas une bonne chose que ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers leur vieille école. Il dirigea ses pensées à nouveau vers Ron.

« Allez Ron, on finira en un rien de temps, on a pratiquement fait la majorité de nos devoirs en retenue de toute façon. »

Ron acquiesça. « D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensuite? Professeur Villjé a dit qu'elle serait en retard aujourd'hui. »

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel. « Et bien nous pourrions jouer aux échecs, ou regarder la télé… »

Harry se mit à sourire, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel de poser cette question, tous les trois savaient qu'ils s'enfermeraient tout de même dans une de leurs chambres pour étudier la magie.

Depuis qu'ils ont été renvoyés d'Hogwarts leurs journées sont vite devenues une routine, se lever à six heure le matin et aller courir pendant une heure, se préparer pour aller à l'école, aller à l'école, travailler sur leurs devoirs et après que tous ça soit fait, étudier la magie. Hermione s'arrêta en face d'un magasin et acheta un journal. Après avoir marchée un peu plus, elle donna son sac à Ron et se mit à le parcourir. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant de marcher. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent également, et ils la regardèrent curieusement. 

Ron leva les yeux vers elle avec inquiétude, puisqu'elle était devenue très pâle. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione secoua lentement sa tête. « Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est bon ou mauvais. » 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. « Que veux-tu dire, Phoenix ? »

Harry utilisa son surnom pour essayer de la calmer, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'agiter. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et répondit

« Dragon, Griffin, ils nous ont attrapé. Enfin je veux dire, nos alter ego. »

Harry arrêta de marcher immédiatement, il devint lui aussi très pâle. Ils se regardèrent et ils commencèrent à courir vers leur maison, où un hibou les attendait avec un exemplaire du Daily Prophet. Phoenix lui arracha le journal alors que Ron payait le hibou. En première page, en gros titre se trouvait :

_Potter, Granger et Weasley finalement attrapés_

_Les trois ex-élèves d'Hogwarts ont été capturés hier après-midi lorsqu'ils ont essayés de tuer l'Auror Alastor Moody à l'intérieure de sa maison à Londres. Les trois partisans principaux de Vous-Savez-Qui ont tué des douzaines de personnes durant l'année dernière. Demain, leur procès aura lieu, puis, après ça, ils recevront le baiser du Dementor._

L'article était bien plus long, mais ils n'étaient pas intéressés par les détails sur leurs captures. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Griffin et verrouillèrent la porte. Harry regarda Griffin, il était devenu très pâle et son expression était froide, Phoenix s'était seulement assise et fixait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry baissa la tête, il pensa à combien cela avait été terrifiant.

Après le premier meurtre, le ministre de la magie avait ordonné leur expulsion d'Hogwarts et leur emprisonnement à Azkaban, ils avaient essayé de protester disant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais en vain. Personne ne les croyait. Harry se souvenait comme dans une transe de la façon dont leurs baguettes avaient été brisées, tous les étudiants qu'il avait cru ses amis les avaient regardé avec dégoût. Après ça, ils avaient été amenés hors de l'école par six Aurors. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la furie qu'il avait ressentie à cause de cette fausse accusation, cette même furie avait été ce qui les avait sauvé, il ne se rappelait pas exactement la façon dont c'était arrivé, mais en un instant les Aurors avaient été projeté contre les murs du château, Hermione et Ron l'avaient regardé avec de la stupéfaction inscrite sur leur visage, avant qu'il ne les fasse transplaner hors du château, passant toutes les protections contre l'apparition qui étaient attachés au château.

Maintenant, il comprenait bien mieux ce qui était arrivé, de la magie sans baguette, il était devenu assez bon à ça. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces souvenirs, il n'aimait pas s'en rappeler. Levant les yeux, il fut le premier à briser le silence. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour nous? Comment le fait qu'ils ont été attrapés nous affecte-t-il? »

Phoenix répondit sans le regarder. « S'ils utilisent le Polyjuice, comme nous le soupçonnons, nous serons déclarés libres. Après ça, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra du ministre et de Dumbledore. » Après une arrière pensée, elle ajouta « Et s'ils peuvent nous trouver »

Dragon hocha la tête, et Griffin leva les yeux. « Est-ce que nous allons nous montrer ? »

'C'était la grande question', pensa Harry. Toute la douleur l'année précédente revint en hâte vers lui et il dût s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait qu'ils appartenaient au monde des sorciers, pas au monde muggle, mais ça faisait trop mal de penser à y retourner. 

Phoenix regarda finalement ses amis. « Demain, je vais aller au procès. »

Les garçons la regardèrent et acquiescèrent, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de lui faire changer d'avis. Ils savaient également qu'elle serait en sécurité puisqu'elle pouvait y aller dans sa forme Animagus, un phoenix. 

« Très bien, si tu en es sûr, mais fais bien attention à ce qu'ils ne te remarquent pas. » 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dragon, ils ne me verront pas. »

Soudainement, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et puis se refermer avec un **Bang**. Les trois adolescents grimacèrent, Il semblerait que le professeur Villjé était encore fâchée contre eux pour avoir manqué les cours ce matin.

« Phoenix, Dragon, Griffin, je suis rentrée ! »

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent, cela ne sera pas une plaisante soirée.

Après que Griffin ait déposé le Daily Prophet sous son oreiller, ils descendirent.

« Bonsoir professeur. »

Elle était en train de mettre son manteau dans le placard lorsqu'ils finirent de descendre les escaliers. Le Professeur leur lança un regard sévère, mais après ça, elle devint inquiète. Dragon jura silencieusement. Il connaissait ce regard. Un regard à Griffin confirma ses soupçons, ils étaient encore secoués par la nouvelle, et le professeur semblait toujours savoir quand quelque chose de mauvais venait de se passer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle alla à la cuisine avec les trois adolescents sur les talons. Phoenix semblait inconfortable. « Rien professeur. »

La femme leur lança un regard perçant, il était clair qu'elle ne les croyait pas. « En êtes-vous certain ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, mais essayèrent de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, elle soupira et se retourna pour commencer à faire le dîner. « Allez vous laver, le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure. »

Les trois adolescents hochèrent légèrement leurs têtes et quittèrent la cuisine.

------

**Vous savez maitenant ce qu'ils vous restent à faire… un petit click en bas à gauche… et op la traductrice sera aux anges… et Gaffe Dod est toujours là avec son Dico… **


	3. Le Procès

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon j'ai décidé de carrément prendre les chapitres et de les traduire… c'est bien plus facile comme ça… et ça me prend moins de temps que de tout vérifier… **

**J'ai par contre été agréablement surprise ce matin en voyant le nombre de reviews dans mon outlook… franchement je m'y attendais pas… Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer… J'aime ça… **

------

**Chapitre 2 : Le Procès **

------

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla tôt, elle s'habilla avec son habituel robe noire et ses bottes noires. C'était devenu leur uniforme, même si le règlement de l'école stipulait qu'ils devaient porter l'uniforme scolaire officiel, elle, Harry et Ron ne l'avaient jamais fait. Les deux garçons portaient des pantalons lâches noirs, et un tee-shirt noir avec une veste en cuir noire, alors qu'elle portait sa robe. Et autour de leurs cous se trouvaient leurs colliers en forme de Phoenix dorés. Ces colliers étaient leur dernière expérience, après plusieurs mois d'étude des sortilèges impardonnables, ils avaient trouvé une protection, et l'avait mise sur ces colliers. Ils étaient fait d'écailles de Dragon, pour être plus précis, les écailles de Harry, puisque sa forme Animagus était celle d'un Dragon. Elles étaient magnifiques, et n'importe quel sorcier doué pouvait sentir la puissance qui en émanait. Elle eut un petit sourire,  elle peigna ses cheveux afin de former une queue de cheval haute, et sans un son, elle sortit de la maison. Les garçons savaient qu'elle devait être absente toute la journée, et le Professeur Villjé n'avait pas besoin de savoir où elle était. Après avoir passé quelques maisons, elle s'arrêta et commença à se concentrer. Harry n'était pas le seul à être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, avec beaucoup d'études, Ron et elle avaient aussi été capables de le faire, ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que Harry, mais ils pouvaient pratiquement faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec une baguette. Avec un petit pop, elle apparut dans une rue juste à côté du Ministère de la Magie, sans arrière-pensée, elle se transforma en phoenix et vola vers le bâtiment gris. Elle pouvait clairement sentir le malaise des gens à l'intérieur, et elle vola vers la fenêtre du tribunal. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur, il semblait que le ministère voulait faire taire ça. Dumbledore était là, avec McGonagall, Lupin, et d'autres professeurs. Aux pieds de Lupin se tenaient Snuffles, Hermione secoua sa magnifique tête, lorsque Harry allait entendre ça, il allait piquer une crise, Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché après leurs doubles, était assis à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi Lupin semblait inconfortable. Derrière les professeurs, était assis la famille complète des Weasley en dehors de Percy, qui était probablement en train de travailler au Ministère. Et à côté d'eux, ses propres parents étaient assis. Tous avaient des regards fatigués, il semblait que l'année n'avait pas non plus été facile pour eux. Elle s'examina, elle ressemblait exactement à ça l'an dernier, pas une seule différence. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils pensent qu'ils avaient fait toutes ses tueries, c'était comme si elle regardait son passé. Elle entendit faiblement sa mère éclater en sanglots, mais à ce moment là, la cour entra. Le jugement fut lent, c'était plutôt barbant, un peu comme ceux qu'elle avait vu à la Télévision, la différence vint lorsque le double de Harry fut amené devant le jury et qu'on lui administra une petite dose de Veritaserum. Hermione s'installa sur la fenêtre, écoutant ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Le jury commença par les questions habituelles, et Phoenix ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les mots :

« Dites votre nom. » Il semblait que le faux Harry essayait de combattre le Veritaserum, mais il n'en fut pas capable puisque la réponse sortit clairement. 

« Lucius Malfoy. » Hermione aurait pu rire de joie en voyant les visages stupéfiés de tout le monde, il semblait que le jury allait tomber de leurs chaises à n'importe quel moment. 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Votre nom est Harry Potter. » Fudge semblait désorienté. 

« Non, ce n'est pas mon nom. » La voix monotone produit par le Veritaserum ne sembla que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient entendus. 

« Vous ressemblez à Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? »

« Potion Polyjuice. » Tout le monde sembla surpris par cette simple réponse, et Hermione leva ses yeux vers le ciel. 

« Depuis quand vous êtes vous fait passé pour Harry Potter ? »

« Octobre de l'an dernier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon maître, voulait détruire le garçon, et quel meilleur moyen pour réussir que de faire perdre la confiance en lui des personnes qu'il aimait le plus et respectait ? » Le sourire sur le visage de Malfoy était évidant, lorsqu'il disait ça. Phoenix dut combattre son envie de descendre et d'aller lui donner une claque sur le visage. Le jury reprit l'interrogation et Malfoy confessa chaque meurtre qu'il avait commis sous le nom de Harry. Phoenix vit les Weasley devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Le jury sembla le remarquer, et posa donc la question que Hermione avait attendu. 

« Quels sont les noms de vos compagnons ? »

« Narcissa Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew. » Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, c'était même mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait rêver, Wormtail avait finalement été attrapé. Les heures suivantes furent passées en les interrogeant à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait, l'histoire de Sirius et de Wormtail apparut, ainsi que les plans machiavéliques de Voldemort. 

Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer, elle connaissait pratiquement tout, donc elle reporta son attention sur les Professeurs. Dumbledore semblait être en train d'écouter chaque mot qui était dit, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparu, et il semblait plus vieux que Hermione ne l'avait vu. McGonagall était assise à côté de lui, et semblait absorbée dans ses propres pensées, alors que Lupin tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Hermione ne savait pas ce que Snuffles pensait, il était simplement assis aux pieds de Lupin, et elle pouvait jurer qu'il grondait doucement. Ses parents semblaient confus et le père de Ron leur disait rapidement ce qui était en train d'arriver. Son visage était blanc, aucune expression ne se reflétait sur son visage. Les jumeaux restaient assis, visiblement, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de ce qui venait d'arriver. Quelques reporters prenaient des notes de tout ce qui était dit, Hermione se doutait que cela serait publié ce soir. 

A la moitié de l'interrogatoire, Hermione entendit un cri, et tourna sa tête, leurs doubles avaient disparu, et Lucius Malfoy, sa femme, et Wormtail étaient assis dans le banc des accusés. Lorsque l'interrogatoire fut terminé, les membres de la cour se retirèrent avec le Ministre Fudge pour déterminer le verdict. Les autres personnes restèrent simplement assises, elles semblaient être trop choquées pour dire quelque chose. Le jury ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour revenir. Hermione écouta attentivement leurs mots : 

« Les accusés ont été déclarés coupables d'avoir soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir tué des sorciers et des muggles, de s'être fait passé pour trois étudiants, ainsi que d'avoir utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables et de s'être opposé au Ministère. Pour ça, ils recevront le baiser du Dementor dès que le procès sera terminé. Toutes les charges contre Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et Ron Weasley sont abandonnées puisqu'il est visible qu'ils ont été faussement accusés. Ils seront donc à nouveau acceptés à Hogwarts s'ils le souhaitent. Il leur sera donné à chacun une maison, un million de Galleons, et un travail au Ministère s'ils ne souhaitent pas continuer leurs études. » Hermione secoua sa tête, ils devaient vraiment se sentir coupables, ou peut-être que Fudge ne voulait pas perdre la face devant tous les reporters. « La même chose est valable pour Sirius Black, qui pourra récupérer son ancien travail s'il le souhaite, il lui sera également donné la garde de Harry Potter comme cela avait été dit dans les vœux de Mr et Mrs Potter. » Sur ce, le Ministre déclara le procès terminé, et les trois accusés furent sortis de la salle. Hermione, ne voulant pas être vue et n'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, s'envola vers l'endroit où elle était arrivé et après ça, elle disparue. 

------

**Et bien que dire… Merciiiiiiiii 27 reviews au moment où j'écris ses mots… j'en ai jamais eut autant pour un premier chapitre… mais bon… si j'avais pas mis le nom de Polaris je suis sûr qu'il y en aurait beaucoup moins… **

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de cliquer en bas à gauche… j'adore ça ^_^… et je suis aux anges… cela m'a motivé pour vous préparer le chapitre deux… ce matin je pensais pas à une publication journalière… mais après avoir ouvert outlook… j'ai changé d'avis… vous êtes tant à attendre… **

**Passons aux réponses… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et non ce n'est pas la suite d'une autre histoire… Etrange c'est sûr en voyant la façon dont c'est tourné… mais c'est bien le début… Merci pour cette ovations… j'en ferai part à la prêtresses Dod… Reviens vite ^_^**

**Phénix 20 : Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu toit !! Ca va ? Tu deviens quoi ? T'inquiètes pas je continue… lorsque je commence…. Je fini… c'est un de mes principes… **

**Tiffany**** : Et oui ffnet met du temps à afficher les pages… d'où ma petite astuce des 0 devant les chiffres… ça marche à tous les coups ^_^ Je compte sur tes reviews bien sûr… mais je sais que tu les feras ^_^**

**Lunenoire**** : **

**Mais si elle est d'accord… seul problème c'est qu'elle peut me répondre qu'une fois par jour… elle a pas internet chez elle donc elle s'en sert au collège… pas facile d'avoir des réponses rapides… Et je ne fauche pas les traductions… c'est une de mes règles… merci bien… de toute façon… je prenais trop de temps à corriger alors maintenant je traduis direct… c'est plus simple… **

**Je suis contente que tu l'es aimé… et je vais la traduire en entier… (rahhh je dévore toutes les fics de Polaris… sont toutes superbes…) **

**Céline : Ahhh faut s'habituer au mot anglais… et je te signale que dans la traduc de Sun Princess… c'était des mots anglais… et oui… elle connaît pas les correspondance française… ce qui est normal étant donné son lieu d'habitation… **

**Yoann : Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vexée que tu dises ça… puisque le français n'est pas sa langue maternelle… donc… c'est comme si vous écriviez dans une autre langue… ou traduisez… pareil… On les accuse d'avoir tué… oui… mais pas une seule personne ^_^ La suite viendra souvent si je continue à avoir plein de reviews… **

**Philippe Jaillet : Merci de tes compliments et pour le mail également… je ne suis pas sûr de m'en servir puisqu'en général je suis bien trop pété de rire lorsque je lis des chapitres traduit par des traducteurs pour me concentrer… mais on verra… ça avait quand même l'air d'un bon traducteur pour les premières lignes ^_^**

**KyZaRa**** : On ne peut pas se décider sur un seul chapitre… La suite La suite La suite !!! Sur que ça change pas beaucoup ^_^ Mais bon t'y peux rien. **

**Umbre**** 77 : Mon ami !!!!! Bien dormi… ? Mais tu as réussi tes exams !!!! c'est l'important !!! Bienvenue en sixième… même si je ne sais pas du tout à quelle classe ça correspond en France… Viens suivre cette belle traduction… mais maintenant je fais de la traduc pure et dure !!! Voilà le suivant… **

**Fandjo973 : Et bien voilà la suite !!! Heureux… faisait un bail que j'avais repéré que ça avançait pas… mais le fait de lui avoir demander pour la mettre dans mon site… et ben, en échange… on me l'a donné… c'est sûr qu'elle a été sadique sur ce coup Sun Princess d'arrêter à cet endroit là… **

**Drusilla**** : Envoie moi mille reviews !!! J'aime ça… Et oui c'est la grande Polaris qui a écrit ses mots … le vrai nom de Polaris… en ce moment c'est Star Polaris… mais si tu veux j'ai un lien direct dans ma bio… sera plus rapide ^_^ mais ça serait quand même sympa de venir les lire en français aussi… **

**Pascal : Tiens quelqu'un en triple exemplaire… pas grave… t'inquiète pas je continue… et reviens nous voir ^_^**

**Lunicorne**** : Toi aussi tu es là… que de monde !!! j'irai jusqu'à la fin sauf si je meurs en cours de route… mais je ne le souhaite pas… là il est 19 h 02 …et à l'heure où j'ai reçu ta review il était 6 heures du mat … donc c'était journée ^_^**

**Christel : T'as lu toute mes histoires ?? Et be… t'es courageuse ^_^ Mais bon si on li au fur et à mesure tout va bien… sinon c'est les nuit blanche… Reviens nous voir ^_^**

**Audrey : Tiens une autre personne en triple… c'est fou ça… une invasion… et oui… tu vas voir la suite… demain pour le 3 ^_^ (sauf si j'ai pas de reviews… je boude sinon…)**

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Mon ami ^_^ Alors la licence… bonne chance… Et ce dentiste… Il t'a pas trop torturé ?**

**Ron Ravenclaw : J'irai plus loin ^_^ Si tout va bien… dans moins de deux semaines… je l'aurai dépassé ^_^**

**Enora**** de Wesdaigle : Bonjour, jolie le pseudo, tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la fin ^_^ Reviens nous voir… **

**Shinji**** : Merci pour tes encouragements… Y'a effectivement une suite… et je la traduirais… dès que j'aurai la permission pour celle là… puisque c'est à Polaris qu'il faut demander là… et visiblement elle est là… mais en fin de semaine…alors… j'attends**

**Dansloup**** : Tiens faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu non plus ^_^ Ne soit plus frustré, dans quelques jours vous saurez tous ce qu'il s'est passé après le chapitre 12 ^_^ (Méchante d'avoir arrêter là)**

**Et voilà Donc rappelez vous… on clique à gauche ^_^ j'adore ça **


	4. DeathEater

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

**Tssss**** me voilà dessus… deux fois moins de reviews… veulent me faire pleurer… Et vous savez ce que me suggère Umbre ? du chantage … Vous voulez qu'on fasse ça ? Moi je suis pas pour… et de toute façon… la faute retombera sur elle (sadique moi ?)… Enfin bref y'a aussi le dico faisant plusieurs milliers de pages de Dod (et allez voir sa fic Inversio Dividis** **l'est superbe…) ou bien le bazooka charger des cours de ****Sam****… A vous de choisir…. (Juste une petite dizaine de review par chapitre… c'est pas grand-chose…) **

**Bon Sinon, on m'a donné également la charge d'une autre fic… Merci Vero… Appris ça dans un mail ce matin… Donc c'est… Magnetic Attraction **

------

**Chapitre 3 : Death-Eaters **

------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement que Hermione n'était plus là. Pendant un moment, il se demandait où elle était puis il se souvint du jour précédent, et soupira. Avec un grognement, il se leva, et alla réveiller Griffin. Les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs vêtements gris de gym, ils portaient autour de leurs cous les colliers en forme de Phoenix, le même que celui de Hermione. Sans un son, ils sortirent de la maison, et après quelques étirements, ils commencèrent à courir dans le parc. 

« Que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé ? » Ron leva les yeux vers Harry. 

« Aucune idée, nous devrons simplement attendre que Hermione revienne. » Ron acquiesça. 

« Avec Voldemort, personne ne sais jamais à quoi s'attendre. J'espère que tout va bien. »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ça ? » Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry. Le visage de l'autre garçon était complètement sans émotion, mais Ron le connaissait suffisamment pour voir la furie dans ses yeux. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, si tout est révélé, nous devrons revenir à Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement. »

« Est-ce que tu veux y retourner ? » Ron resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à la question. Bien sûr, il voulait y retourner, il avait appris à aimer le monde muggle mais le monde magique était l'endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Mais maintenant que Harry lui avait demandé, il réalisait ce que revenir signifiait, il devrait faire face à ses supposés amis, et pire, à sa famille, qui, dans son cœur, l'avait trahi. Finalement, il répondit à Harry, qui courrait patiemment à ses côtés. 

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai être à nouveau dans le monde sorcier, mais faire face à tout le monde… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça. » Harry hocha la tête, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. En plus, pour Griffin, cela serait pire, ses frères et sa sœur allaient à Hogwarts alors que lui n'avait que Sirius, qui n'était même pas dans le coin la plupart du temps. Et Lupin, s'il enseignait encore, mais il pouvait plus ou moins l'éviter si c'était nécessaire. 

Ron et Harry coururent encore quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru le parc deux fois, ils commencèrent à rentrer à la maison. Ils furent à mi-chemin, lorsque Dragon s'arrêta tout d'un coup, tous ses sens en alerte. Ron s'arrêta également, et il commença nerveusement à regarder autour de lui. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ron regarda Harry, qui avait commencé à bouger vers une rue sur le côté. 

« De la magie, quelqu'un est en train d'utiliser de très puissant sortilèges pas très loin d'ici. » Ron le suivit. 

« Ne devrions nous pas partir ? Je veux dire, ils pourraient nous remarquer, et cela ne serait pas très bien en ce moment. » Harry s'arrêta et considéra ça, puis il regarda le bâtiment le plus proche. 

« Tu as raison, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, je n'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un utilise tant de puissance à côté de notre maison. Allons jeter un coup d'œil de ce bâtiment. Wingardium Leviosa. » Avec ces mots, Dragon se fit flotter sur le toit du bâtiment et disparut de la vue de Ron. Ron secoua sa tête mais le suivit. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il vit Harry agenouillé sur un côté, regardant attentivement en bas. Avec un regard, Harry lui dit de venir plus près, et il obéit sans aucun mot. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et regarda le combat qui prenait place dans la rue. Environ dix Death-Eaters étaient là et se battaient contre cinq Aurors, qui étaient en train de protéger deux hommes. Ron jura silencieusement lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux roux de Percy. 

« Merde, qu'est ce que mon frère fait là ! » 

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que nous devrions les aider ? » Harry pesa le pour et le contre, et fini par invoquer une cape noire. 

« Nous irons, si cela est nécessaire. » Griffin acquiesça et invoqua une autre cape. Après l'avoir passé autour de lui, il baissa à nouveau les yeux, il semblait que les Death-Eaters étaient en position de faiblesse, les Aurors les conduisaient contre le mur d'un autre bâtiment, mais tout changea lorsque le premier Death-Eater commença à utiliser le Cruciatus sur les Aurors. Harry se leva. 

« Allez, ils ont besoin de notre aide, ou bien ils finiront mort. » Ron acquiesça et avec Harry, ils sautèrent du bâtiment, se jetant un charme de flottaison autour d'eux, et gardant les capes autour d'eux. 

Une fois que Harry toucha le sol, il sauta devant l'Auror blond qui avait été soumis au Cruciatus. Elle arrêta immédiatement de trembler, sa respiration était difficile mais en dehors de ça, elle semblait aller bien. Il reporta son attention sur le Death-Eater, qui lui envoyait encore le sortilège. Il remercia le ciel du fait qu'il portait son collier Phoenix, la douleur produite par le Cruciatus n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait se rappeler. Avec un mouvement de la main, il envoya son ennemi contre deux autres Death-Eaters, qui avaient été en train de se battre contre un petit homme chauve. L'homme le fixa et Harry s'assura que sa cape couvrait bien son visage. Ron, de l'autre côté, avait atterrit devant son frère exactement au moment où un Death-Eater passait un grand Auror. Il le figea sans un mot, et se mit à poursuivre les autres Death-Eaters. Harry le rejoignit dans son travail, les Death-Eaters, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec ces hommes mystérieux, disparurent simplement, laissant derrière eux six de leurs compagnons. Harry regarda autour de lui, trois des Aurors s'occupaient des Death-Eaters, s'assurant qu'ils étaient inconscients, alors que l'homme chauve était allé au côté de la femme. Percy et son compagnon, que Harry reconnaissait maintenant comme Ludo Gepp, était également à leurs côtés. Il se demanda qui était cette femme, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle était une Auror, mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr. D'un côté, elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, et de l'autre, elle semblait légèrement familière. Ron le sortit de sa rêverie, en mettant une main sur son épaule. 

« Allez Dragon, nous ferions mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne se souviennent de nous. » Harry acquiesça, et avec un dernier regard vers Percy, il suivit Ron hors de la rue, et vers la maison. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il était déjà dix heures du matin, ils avaient déjà manqué leur première leçon, leur seconde leçon était déjà à la moitié. Courant, ils prirent une douche rapide et changèrent de vêtements, avant de sortir de la maison, leurs livres dans leurs bras. 

« Nous avons toujours des problèmes, détention, deux jours d'affilés. »

« Ouais, le professeur Villjé va vraiment être en colère contre nous, et pauvre Phoenix… » Ron secoua sa tête. 

« Allez, nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, il n'est pas nécessaire de tenter le destin plus que nécessaire. Et je ne veux plus rencontrer de Death-Eaters aujourd'hui. » Harry acquiesça, et ils foncèrent tous deux vers l'école. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le deuxième cours venait juste de se terminer, et ils allèrent donc avec les autres étudiants dans leur troisième classe. 

« Qu'est ce que nous avons maintenant ? »

« Maths. » Griffin grogna. 

« Je déteste les Maths, le Professeur Gil est gentil, mais je ne peux simplement pas supporter ça. » Harry se mit à sourire. 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons sans doute être appelé par le Professeur Villjé. »

« Et c'est supposé être mieux ? » Le ton de Ron était plat, il regarda autour de lui, vers ses compagnons de classe, beaucoup de filles les regardaient bouche bée, mais ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à ignorer ça. « Hermione n'est pas encore là. »

« Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça ? Le procès a commencé il y a seulement une heure. » 

« Ouais. » Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, le professeur Gil les regarda. 

« Ne vous tracassez pas à vous asseoir, le Professeur Villjé vous veut dans son bureau. » Harry acquiesça, et ils sortirent tous deux de la classe à nouveau alors que la sonnerie retentissait. En un rien de temps, ils atteignirent le bureau du professeur. Ils frappèrent, et de l'intérieur, une voix leur dit d'entrer. Leur gardienne était assise dans sa chaise en train de parler au téléphone, avec un regard sévère, elle leur signala de prendre place devant elle. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il semblait qu'il allait commencer à neiger à n'importe quel moment. On était pratiquement en Décembre et Noël approchait rapidement. Avec un bang, le professeur raccrocha le téléphone, et fit sauter Ron de surprise. 

« Où est Phoenix ? » Elle ne les appelait jamais par leurs vrais noms, Harry se demanda même si elle les connaissait. Eux même ne les utilisaient que rarement, et il ignoraient tous ceux qui les usaient. Ron regardait droit vers le mur derrière le professeur, son expression était aussi vide que celle de Harry. Ils avaient vraiment appris comment faire un visage impassible. Le professeur savait que lorsqu'ils avaient ces visages, ils étaient impossibles, et elle n'arrivait jamais à obtenir quelque chose d'eux, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle sache. Elle soupira. « Est-ce que vous savez au moins où elle est ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé hier ? » Merde, elle s'en souvenait encore, Dragon trouvait cela ennuyeux d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait les lire aussi bien qu'elle le faisait. Elle semblait toujours savoir ce qui arrivait autour d'elle. 

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas important, elle avait simplement besoin d'entendre quelque chose. » Ron semblait maintenant inquiet. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et il était inquiet pour Hermione. Et si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ? Ou et si quelque chose s'était mal passé ?

« Je ne vais rien obtenir d'autre de vous, n'est ce pas ? » Harry ne fit que baisser les yeux. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait très fatigué, ce combat avec les Death-Eaters l'avait rattrapé, et il était sûr que Ron ressentait la même chose, puisqu'il était penché et qu'il semblait ailleurs. Le Professeur Villjé les regarda attentivement, elle pouvait clairement voir leurs traits épuisés. Elle savait qu'ils avaient eut beaucoup de problèmes. Pas à l'école, puisqu'ils étaient probablement les meilleurs étudiants qu'elle avait eue, toujours des notes parfaites, pas très sociables mais jamais rudes. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, ils proposaient la leur. Ils n'avaient aucun ami en dehors d'eux, mais tout le monde les aimait. Non, le problème venait avant qu'ils ne soient entré dans cette l'école. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose là-dessus. Elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient pas en parler, et elle respectait cela, même si elle était très curieuse. Elle savait seulement qu'ils avaient été accusés de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas faites, et qu'en conséquence, ils avaient été expulsés de leur ancienne école et bannis de leurs maisons. Les détails de ce qui était arrivé n'avaient jamais été dit. 

Avec un ton plutôt doux, elle continua. « Prenez vos livres, je vais vous ramener à la maison, vous semblez avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. » Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'ils ne firent qu'acquiescer et se lever. En temps normal, ils auraient protesté, et seraient allés simplement à leur cours suivant, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas aujourd'hui. 

Harry voulait simplement s'asseoir et que tout le monde le laisse tranquille pour qu'il réfléchisse à ses pensées confuses, et attendre jusqu'à ce que Hermione revienne. 

------

**Bon bah les réponses seront plus courtes… forcément y'en a moins pour le 3…**

**Vaness**** : t'as lu cette fic en entier… Moi aussi … c'est dingue ça… disons que Sun princess n'a pas le temps de traduire… Elle est longue et difficile ? Ah bon ? Ou ça ? J'ai pas du mettre de lunette… (*t'as pas de lunettes…*) Merci pour tes encouragements, reviens nous voir ^_^**

**Umbre**** 77 : Coucou !!!! et encore un chapitre dingue non ? lolll et non les chapitres sont courts… pour ça qu'ils arrivent vite… sauf si je suis de très mauvaise humeur et que j'ai aucune review… ahhh l'école… quelle doux son… m'en fiche suis à la fac ^_^… et oui traduc pure et dure… que veux tu… c'est plus rapide… Kill the monsters !!!! yesssss… sont pas mort merde… Vas tuer Dumbie ouaisssss je l'aime pas !!! c'est un méchant !!! Il manipule tout le monde !!! C'est bizarre y'a qqn qui n'arrête pas de me supplier… tu saurais pas qui c'est ? **

**Tiffany**** 23 : Quand est ce que tu te débarrasses du 23 ? Moi venir te supplier ? jamais… y'en a qui me supplie pour avoir des chapitres (hein ? Umbre ) Et oui ce qui est en fasse d'eux n'est jamais vu… (ohhh une flèche par terre dans Zelda indiquant le chemin… nan nan je vois rien… fait toute la carte pour rien…) Et oui… Sevie devait sauter de joie… Hermione et sa main terrribllleeeeee… (Me rappele une certaine Anna qui sort sa terrible main gauche contre Hao…et oui il avait oublié qu'elle avait une autre main) **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : et oui… et maintenant 3 … J'espère que ça va te plaire… **

**Miya Black**** : Coucou… désolé de t'avoir oublié… mais je me suis basé sur les reviews de ffnet… et oui je regardais sur le site… l'histoire est passionnante… et il faut tuer Fudge… qui ne voudrait pas l'étriper de toute façon… un peu comme Umbridge… Mais il a fait ça pour assurer sa position… de cette façon il détruit qqn et on pense plus à lui… Oui effectivement Siri ne devrait pas aller au ministère… le pov'**

**Link**** 9 : T'en veux encore ??? Viens me mettre plein de reviews et t'en aura plein !! Et voilà donc la suite… enfin pas encore … de cette histoire… De rien de rien… j'ai toujours rêvé de traduire une fic de polaris…. **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Mais je t'ai aidé avec ton pb de Thalès …. J'espère que t'as compris mes explications… Mouais … ça s'arrange… pour l'instant… c'est pas la fin d'une fic… non non… va lire dragon fugueur, me suis cassé la tête à le traduire… et j'ai pratiquement pas de reviews (T_T) Dur dur l'école… je te plains… **

**4rine : Et oui ça commence bien… et ça va continuer…. Niark niark niark… je ne dirai rien de plus… **

**Lunenoire**** : Gentil de me dire ça… vrai que je me suis fait une petite réputation avec le temps… et faut dire que je les sélectionne les fics que je traduis… prends pas n'importe laquelle…. Les adultes sont dans la m**** et pas qu'un peu… **

**Phénix20 : tsssss faut mettre des review, les reviews c'est bien pour les auteurs… je doute d'obtenir 30 reviews s'il n'y avait pas eut le nom de Polaris pour le premier chapitre… et dire que j'avais pas eut de review pour le chapitre 1 du Pêché d'un Père… et maintenant y'en a plus de 700 … **

**Yoann : Faillit t'oublier toi… Et oui coup de théâtre, ils ont rien fait !!! Quelqu'un en doutait ?? je veux des reviews !!!! Bon d'accord c'était mercredi hier… je pardonne…. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus… **

**Nushan**** : Vu comment je suis parti… elle sera fini… sauf si mon ordi explose… ce que j'espère pas… donc elle sera achevé… **


	5. Maison, chère Maison

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Et en voilà un autre !!! z'en avez de la chance… j'ai le temps de faire ça entre toutes mes traducs… (faut reconnaître que Double 0 Seve…rus n'est pas aussi court…)**

**Donc place au chapitre 4 !!!**

**Bonne lecture **

------

**Chapitre 4 : Maison, chère maison**

------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, elle alla dans la cuisine et pour leur faire un peu de thé, Griffin s'écroula sur le canapé devant la cheminée alors que Harry prenait les livres et les montait. Il vérifia la chambre de Phoenix pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas de retour, et redescendit. Lorsqu'il entra, un grand feu montait de la cheminée, et Ron était assis là sans bouger, avec ses yeux fermés. Il ne fit que s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Professeur Villjé entra avec le set de thé, et leur en servit. 

« Vous n'avez plus de classe aujourd'hui, Professeur ? »

« Non Dragon, pas aujourd'hui. » Le garçon acquiesça. 

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un long moment. Harry aimait regarder le feu et laisser vagabonder ses pensées dans son esprit. Il remarqua que Ron s'était endormi à côté de lui, et pensa ainsi que ce devait être une bonne idée, en conséquence, il ferma ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua fut que le Professeur Villjé avait posé une couverture sur lui. 

Lorsque Phoenix apparut dans la vieille rue, elle remarqua que le déjeuner était passé. Elle se sentait épuisée, entendre parler Malfoy sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué l'avait vraiment affectée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, elle fut surprise de voir la voiture du professeur garée sur la pelouse. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle entra, il faisait très froid dehors. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle fut immédiatement embrassée par le Professeur Villjé. Elle avait visiblement regardé dehors en l'attendant. La femme la guida dans le salon, où elle vit Ron et Harry profondément endormis. Alors que sa gardienne s'en alla pour aller chercher un peu de thé, et quelque chose à manger, elle retira ses bottes et se pelotonna dans le canapé à côté de Dragon. Il semblait que Dragon l'avait sentit puisqu'il ouvrit brièvement ses yeux, lui sourit, et mit un bras autour d'elle. Elle aimait la façon dont les garçons étaient protecteurs envers elle par ici. Ils lui remontaient toujours le moral, ils étaient les grands frères qu'elles n'avaient jamais eut. Avec un soupir, elle ferma ses yeux et laissa le feu la réchauffer. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Professeur Villjé entra pour découvrir trois enfants profondément endormis. Avec un petit sourire, elle se dirigea vers Griffin, et le secoua doucement. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait toujours être alerte lorsqu'il se réveillait. Cela lui faisait se poser des questions, aucun d'eux ne restaient au lit comme les autres enfants, ils étaient instantanément éveillés. 

Voyant que c'était seulement sa gardienne, Ron s'étira et plia la couverture qui avait été utilisé alors que le Professeur réveillait Phoenix et Dragon. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de prendre un déjeuner léger. 

« Phoenix ? » La fille leva les yeux vers Dragon. 

« Oui ? »

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » Ron se pencha sur sa chaise, et centra son attention sur la fille. Le professeur Villjé les regarda, c'était étrange de les entendre parler de quelque chose alors qu'elle était là. Phoenix lui envoya un regard pénétrant mais répondit. 

« Cela s'est bien passé. Ils ont découvert que Lucius Malfoy, sa femme et Wormtail nous avait remplacé depuis l'année dernière. »

« Wormtail ? » Phoenix acquiesça.

« Quel est le résultat du procès ? » Phoenix sourit en entendant ça. 

« Et bien, Fudge ne voulait visiblement pas perdre la face. Le Ministère va nous donné un million de Galleons, et à chacun une maison. » Ron la regarda avec stupéfaction. 

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Un million de Galleons ? C'est beaucoup d'argent. »

« Et bien Griffin, nous ne sommes pas des enfants normaux. Phoenix était l'étudiante la plus prometteuse de notre classe, tu es le fils d'un membre important du ministère, et je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Si Fudge ne nous avait pas donné autant, il aurait perdu le soutien de beaucoup de personnes. »

« Il va tout de même être dans une position précaire, accuser le Garçon Qui A Survécu de devenir un Death-Eater ne va pas être effacé par les gens. »

« Ouais, et les hypocrites vont oublier qu'ils ne nous soutenaient pas non plus, les idiots. » gronda Phoenix, alors que Harry eut un petit sourire. Le Professeur Villjé avait tout écouté en se posant de plus en plus de questions, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. 

« Est-ce que vous parler de la façon dont ils vous ont accusé ? » Ron acquiesça.

« Oui, ils ont finalement attrapé les personnes qui l'avaient vraiment fait, et ils ont tout découvert. Au fait Phoenix, qui est allé au procès ? »

« Il semble que Fudge ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il y avait seulement Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snuffles. » Harry gronda et murmura quelque chose à propos de tuer son parrain. « D'autres professeurs, ta famille entière, sauf Percy, et mes parents. »

« Et Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il a été pardonné ? » Phoenix acquiesça. 

« Oui, il lui ont donné la même chose qu'à nous, et il est officiellement déclaré ton gardien légal. Et si vous voulez savoir, nous avons de nouveau été accepté à Hogwarts. »

« Hogwarts ? »

« C'est le nom de notre dernière école. » Le Professeur acquiesça. 

« Donc, vous allez y retourner. » Elle semblait malheureuse, elle s'était attachée aux trois enfants. 

« Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, en plus, officiellement, nous ne connaissons pas le jugement, donc nous avons encore un peu de temps pour nous décider. » Dragon regarda vers la fenêtre, il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

« Pourquoi ne voudriez vous pas y retourner ? Vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez l'école. » Phoenix mit sa tête entre ses mains. 

« Y retourner signifie pour nous que nous allons devoir faire face à tout le monde, toute la douleur, la trahison. Lorsque nous avons été accusé, personne ne nous a demandé ce qui était arrivé, tous nos amis se sont détournés de nous sans arrière-pensée, même si nous avons prouvé, encore et encore, que nous étions contre le genre de chose qui était arrivé. Nos familles ne nous soutenaient pas non plus. »

Le Professeur Villjé ressentit de la pitié pour eux, ils paraissaient si vulnérables, et surtout fatigués à cet instant. Elle savait qu'ils ne leur en avaient pas dit beaucoup, et elle ne pouvait donc voir combien cela les avait blessé. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, vous savez que vous pouvez rester là autant que vous le souhaitez. » Ils acquiescèrent, montrant ainsi leurs remerciements, mais ne dirent rien de plus. 

Le reste de la soirée fut passé en lecture et réalisation de devoirs. Le professeur Villjé corrigeaient des exercices sur la table, alors que les trois enfants étaient assis sur le sol près du feu, en train de regarder un étrange papier, et discutant à voix basse. Elle avait souvent vu ces papiers dans leurs mains. Elle savait qu'ils étaient écrits dans un étrange langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qu'ils les cachaient dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils semblaient avoir peur que quelqu'un essaye de les voler, et de temps en temps, ils brûlaient une pile de papiers. 

Phoenix était penchée sur un parchemin. Il était écrit en vieux celtique qu'elle avait appris durant les cours de Runes Anciennes, qu'elle avait enseigné à Ron et Harry pour qu'ils puissent écrire sur la magie sans que leur gardienne ne le découvre. C'était le dernier projet sur lequel ils travaillaient, ils pensaient que le sortilège de la mort ne tuait pas vraiment les gens, mais les plongeait dans un était proche de la cryogénisation, un sommeil gelé. Si c'était vrai, alors ils pourraient peut être créer une potion qui réveillerait les gens de ce profond sommeil. Le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé une protection contre lui ne voulait pas dire que c'était utile. C'est vrai, ils portaient les colliers phoenix, et ils pouvaient faire plus, mais Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à donner des écailles de sa forme animagus pour faire tous les colliers dont ils avaient besoin pour protéger tout le monde. Ils étaient encore au début du projet, mais Phoenix pensait qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction, enfin elle l'espérait. 

-------

**Maintenant les reviews  Merciiiiiii j'adore ça continuez !!!! **

**Umbre**** 77 : Dingue j'ai du rêver… bah c'est pas grave ^_^… J'aimes pas trop le sang frais le matin… ça me retourne un peu l'estomac… ton père tue des poulets… eurkkk… m'invite surtout pas chez toi… veut pas voir ça… Rahhh tu veux pas être le bouc émissaire ? Mince vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Zut de Zut… Voldie ? Tu veux pas l'être ? Suis sûr que y'a plein de personnes qui t'en veulent déjà… une ou deux de plus… ça change pas grand-chose… **

**Shinji**** : La suite est là… le reste… demain… et après demain… etc… **

**Tiffany**** : Bon pour enlever les numéros… Faut que vous alliez dans log in… et une fois entrer… dans settings… et là … me semble qu'on peut changer de pseudos… au moment ou j'écris ces lignes… je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose avec ffnet… alors bonne chance quand même… et oui…ils risquent de revenir à Poudlard… (*Dingue comment tu sais ça toi ?*) Mystère et boule de gomme… **

**Lili : Et oui je reprends la traduc… c'est aussi une de mes préférés… mais elle est derrière A father's sin, Danger in the past, et My name's Severus… Tout le monde peut en profiter maintenant… suis trop gentille de faire ça… **

**Lisia**** : Oui les 12 premiers chapitres sont déjà sorti… mais la traductrice n'a pas été plus loin… donc elle m'a laissé les droits… et je reprends donc depuis le début…**

**Miya Black**** : Cette femme avec les Aurors, et bien nous le découvrirons un peu plus tard… ce qu'il faisait là… bonne question… classé top secret… Oui effectivement dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lu, c'était Riri qui avait le droit au Griffon… pas besoin de parler du Dragon je pense non plus… **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Mais qui est-elle… That's the question… gentil de vouloir lire la suite… merci… **

**Hermione black1 : Et oui une suite… (faut aussi que tu modifies ton pseudo sans vouloir critiquer…) **

**Lunicorne**** : La suite la suite la suite… elle viendra … demain !!!**

**Morgane Ceridwen : Suis bien contente que tu es compris… 6 h de cours l'aprèm ??? ils peuvent faire ça ??? Le procès a été assez court je pense… toutes les évidences était là… T'inquiètes t'aura le temps de tout lire et de suivre ^_^**

**KyZaRa**** : Elle est très prometteuse… Ils vont faire… beaucoup de chose… **

**Fandjo973 : Pour la longueur des chapitres… je peux rien y faire malheureusement… c'est pas moi qui écrit… Je n'ai pas lu la fiction dont tu parles… pourtant j'en ai lu quelques milliers… mais si je la découvre… promis je dirai ce qu'il en est… **

**Floriana**** : Oh… y'a quelques fics où elle est du mauvais côté… mais bon la plupart du temps on la voit pas… et là… ben on la verra pas bcp… et c'est pas une grande perte**

**Mymy**** : Tiens te voilà… ahh je suis sûr que tu es passé à côté parce que tu te conssacres à ta propre fic… et oui écrire un chapitre par jour c'est beaucoup… je doute qu'il revienne dans leurs anciennes maison… mais chuutttt je ne dis rien de plus… **

**Lunenoire**** : Marrant j'ai des difficulté à recevoir tes reviews… ou bien c'est une grosse coincidence… moui j'update un peu vite… mais bon… c'est rapide à traduire alors… du Percy haché ? bah ça me dérange pas… je le déteste… y'a qu'à voir son comportement dans le tome 5 … l'est au même niveau que Fudge et Umbridge… **

**Nushan**** : Bon comme tu veux que je le gardes… je le garde… peu m'importe qui tu es… aucune différence… **

**Oceane**** Potter : Honte sur moi, j'ai faillit t'oublier… je mérite des baffes… et oui… beaucoup de monde se rend compte qu'ils ont déjà lu le début de cette fic… mais elle n'a pas été terminé… donc je prends les rennes… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite… **

Et maintenant, il est tant de cliquer en bas de la page… On se répète jamais assez ^_^


	6. Fawkes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Bon une p't annonce à la fin, c'est tout… Et vive les reviews !!!! **

------

**Chapitre 5 : Fawkes**

------

**Hogwarts :**

Sirius était assis dans l'une des chaises du bureau du directeur. Tous ceux qui avaient assisté au procès étaient assis là, silencieusement, essayant d'absorber ce qui était arrivé. Lorsque Malfoy avait dit son nom pendant le procès, il avait sentis une vague de soulagement et de joie le traverser, Harry était innocent. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque la réalisation du fait qu'il avait probablement perdu son filleul pour toujours l'avait frappé quelques secondes plus tard. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où étaient les trois enfants, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Voldemort aurait pu les tuer il y a longtemps. Même s'ils étaient encore en vie, la douleur et la trahison qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son filleul, lorsqu'il avait été emporté étaient suffisantes pour le convaincre que cela ne sera pas facile de regagner la confiance et l'amour qu'il avait rejeté sans arrière-pensée. Sirius mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry avait prouvé tant de fois qu'il était du côté lumineux… mais cela avait été si facilement oublié lorsqu'ils avaient été accusés de meurtre. 

Finalement, Dumbledore parla. 

« Nous devons les trouver. Ou au moins leur envoyer un message. »

« Comment ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être, le ministère a passé des mois à les chercher sans avoir de chance. Qu'est- ce qui vous fait pensé que nous pouvons les trouver ? »

« Nous n'allons pas les trouver, Minerva. Je vais envoyer Fawkes, je pense qu'il peut les trouver. » Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça, si quelqu'un pouvait trouver les enfants, c'était Fawkes. 

« Que devrions nous leur dire ? » Remus regarda dans la pièce. « Je suis pratiquement sûr que si vous leur dite de revenir, ils ne feront que l'ignorer. » Tout le monde hocha de nouveau la tête, il était plutôt visible qu'ils ne viendraient pas si c'était une demande, même si elle provenait de Dumbledore lui-même. 

« C'est bientôt Noël, pourquoi ne les inviterions nous pas à le passer ici ? » La voix faible de Ginny parcourut la pièce, et quelques personnes acquiescèrent.

« Oui, la plupart des étudiants ne seront pas là, et nous pourrons tous passé Noël ici avec eux. » Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment, cela sembla être une bonne idée, et cela pouvait marcher. Si les enfants avaient envie d'essayer bien sûr.

« Très bien, je vais envoyer le message demain, mais pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez tous dormir. Cela a été une longue journée. Vous pouvez tous rester ici. Je vais préparer des chambres pour vous. Et Sirius, j'apprécierai si tu pouvais te balader ici en tant que Snuffles jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles sortent demain. »

« D'accord Directeur, aucun problème. » Sur ce, tout le monde quitta la pièce. 

------

**Londres :**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que le procès était terminé. Phoenix et ses deux amis étaient assis dans un cours ennuyeux de biologie. Entendre le Professeur Villjé parler de toutes sortes d'animaux leur rappelait les cours qu'ils avaient eut avec Hagrid. La différence était qu'elle n'avait pas la passion que le demi géant avait pour les créatures dangereuses. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, elle avait rencontré suffisamment de créatures dangereuses lorsqu'elle avait été à Hogwarts. Le cours était arrivé à sa moitié lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention du professeur. Un oiseau s'était posé sur la fenêtre. C'était le plus bel oiseau qu'elle ait vu. Ses plumes étaient dorées et rouges, et il avait une très longue queue. Il regardait à l'intérieur, semblant chercher quelque chose. Toute la classe regardait maintenant l'oiseau, ils étaient complètement concentrés dessus, et personne ne remarqua combien Dragon, Phoenix et Griffin étaient devenu pâles. Dragon n'était pas très heureux, il semblait que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu son temps, et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas les trouver lui-même, il avait envoyé Fawkes, son phoenix pour les trouver. Il remarqua la note attacher à la patte de l'oiseau, il était légèrement curieux de savoir ce que le message contenait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à approcher l'oiseau. Finalement, ce fut Fawkes qui fit le premier pas, volant à l'intérieur par la fenêtre, il alla s'installer sur l'épaule de Dragon. Avec hésitation, il regarda ses deux amis, qui le fixaient avec appréhension. 

« Dragon, est ce que c'est Fawkes ? »

« Oui, c'est lui. Il porte une note. Est-ce que je dois la prendre ? » Phoenix haussa les épaule, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le Professeur Villjé arriva. 

« Est-ce que vous connaissez cet oiseau ? » Griffin acquiesça. 

« Il s'appelle Fawkes, il appartient à notre ancien Directeur. Il semblerait qu'il est trouvé une façon rapide et sûre de nous trouver. Allez Dragon, voyons ce que Dumbledore a à dire. » Dragon acquiesça et détacha la lettre. Il tendit la lettre à Hermione, et caressa Fawkes pendant qu'elle la lisait. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, son visage était un masque. 

« Est-ce que nous pouvons être excusé de ce cours, Professeur ? » Le Professeur Villjé regarda ses trois protégés, elle n'aimait pas qu'ils se baladent seuls, mais elle n'avait aucune raison pour leur dire non. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être ici, leurs notes n'avaient jamais été affectées par leurs escapades. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. 

« Très bien, mais soyez prudents, et vous allez devoir faire les devoirs pour demain comme tous les autres. »

« Bien sûr, merci Professeur. » Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent, le phoenix était encore perché sur l'épaule de Harry. 

Une fois dehors, ils ne rentrèrent pas à la maison. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, craignant que quelqu'un ait suivit l'oiseau de leur école. Ne voyant ou ne sentant personne, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et s'assirent sur un banc. Il était froid, mais Griffin plaça un charme sur le banc pour qu'il les garde au chaud. 

« Que disait la lettre, Phoenix ? »

« Nous sommes invités à passer les vacances de Noël au château. Il semble qu'ils aient compris qu'une simple convocation ne marcherait pas. » Dragon acquiesça. 

« Et bien, il me semble qu'ils essayent d'avoir une seconde chance. Si nous passons nos vacances là bas, je paris que vos familles et que Sirius seront là aussi. »

« Oui, probablement. La question est, est-ce que nous allons leur donner la chance de réparer leur erreur ? Ils ne réalisent peut-être pas combien nous avons changé. »

« Cela peut-être vrai Phoenix, mais je pense que je suis prêt à essayer. Comme Griffin l'a dit, nous n'appartenons pas à cet endroit, au monde muggle. Et en plus, maintenant que tout est révélé, je crains que Voldemort n'essaye une nouvelle fois de nous chercher, et nous mettrons ainsi beaucoup de muggles en danger si nous restons. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, mais si les choses ne marchent pas, je reviens ici. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Phoenix, tu ne sera pas la seule. » Tous hochèrent la tête, alors que Fawkes poussa une note joyeuse. Il semblait qu'il avait compris tous les mots prononcés par eux. Hermione sortit du parchemin qu'elle avait toujours sous la main, et envoya une réponse rapide, disant au directeur qu'ils seraient au château deux jours avant Noël.

------

**Petite annonce : Bon j'ai discuter ce matin avec Polaris… et … elle m'a dit qu'il ne restait plus que 2 chapitre pour Fate (suite de Betrayal) et qu'elle projetait d'en faire une suite… encore… dans un avenir pas du tout proche… Voilà c'est tout… place aux réponses **

**Shinji**** : T'inquiète la suite… c'est tout les jours ^_^ Est-ce que tu es au courant que tu as toujours un chapitre de retard ?**

**Yoann : C'était que le début c'est normal… après y'a de l'action… c'est mieux…. Mmm je ne crois pas avoir dit que Siri détestait Harry, mais bon… faut le comprendre… il se sent à nouveau trahi… T'inquiètes tu l'a eut le 7èm … enfin je crois… **

**Miya Black**** : C'est toujours génial ^_^Villjé n'est au courant de rien… et tu verras bien pour la suite… vais pas en dire plus… (Moi sadique ? )**

**Morgane Ceridwen : T'es sauvé !!! Sur que 6 heures de cours l'après c'est dur… et oui z'ont été trahi… pour changer… et tous les autres sont des cons… voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez… **

**Miss Lulu : J'y suis pour rien… pas ma faute… j'aimerai les faire plus long… mais c'est pas possible… (vous plaignez pas… déjà je parlais ce matin avec polaris sur un des chapitres à publier en lui disant que c'était bien trop cours… p e que ce sera un tout p't peu plus long now… )**

**Lunenoire**** : Moi Spoiler… jamais…. J'évite autant que je peux…(je ne citerai personne dans certaine review…) Et oui être trahi par sa propre famille ç'est dur… enfin si ma belle mère me trahi … m'en ficherai royalement je pense… **

**Pascal : Et ça continue encore et encore… c'est que le début (c'est le cas de le dire…) **

**Umbre**** 77 : Voldie bouc émissaire !!! Idée… acceptée !! oui tu sais la réponse mais chutttt !!!! T'as un journal de classe ??? à recouvrir ??? C'est koi cette chose ??? **

**Cynore**** : Ahhh ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu … Va bien ? bonne lecture à toi … dieu sait que tu en as à rattraper… **

**Tiffany**** : nouveau pseudoo !!! bah alors utilise le… Tiffany Shin… Et oui Phoenix est douée pour ça… mais bon… ils sont tous les trois très forts maintenant… J'aimerai bien avoir autant d'argent…. Ahhhh tous les mangas que je pourrais me payer… et un dico de jap enfin digne de ce nom… Siri tuteur de Riri… pour l'instant…. Nous n'en savons rien… **

**Lolo : et oui je reprends tout ce qui me tombe sous la main… déjà une autre de prévu… mais pas pour tout de suite… mais je ne dirai rien pour ne pas faire enragé les gens (Hein Umbre ? )**

**Mymy**** : Et non…. Mais chuttt dit rien… Ben disons qu'ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment bien avec le reste du monde sorcier… et qu'ils sont un peu trop fortiche ^_^… Elle est déjà faite… mais pas entièrement terminée ^_^**

**Lisia**** : Je continue… comme toujours ^_^**

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Le choc… et ben … l'était là… même s'ils étaient déjà au courant… le retour… dans pas longtemps… **

**Gallemartalesliecline**** : Bon je dois être fatigué… comprend pas ton pseudo… ne pête pas un cable et va voir mes autres traducs… genre Magnetic Attraction ça a l'air de plaire même s'il n'y a qu'un chapitre pour le moment… **

**Lili : Moi excuser des gens ? Jamais … Mais je t'autorise à repasser… Et si tu savais combien de fois j'ai relu les fics de Polaris… (Tiens elle vient d'arriver sur MSN… vais aller lui parler…) **

Alors comme d'hab en bas à gauche… vous connaissez tout le chemin… 


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

**Que dire que dire…. Et bien il parait que j'ai pas été gentille d'arrêter à cet endroit… vois pas pkoi mais c'est pas grave… mais vous inquiétez pas … si y'a des cliffanger vous resterez pas longtemps dessus… une journée au maximum ^_^**

**Et continuez les review (j'ai les reviews… qui n'aime pas ça…)**

------

**Chapitre 6 : Préparations **

------

**Hogwarts : **

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Fawkes. Ils maintenaient encore tous l'espoir que l'oiseau pouvait les trouver, mais à chaque jour passant, leur humeur ne s'améliorait pas. Le matin du sixième jour, Dumbledore se réveilla pour découvrir Fawkes assis sur son perchoir habituel. Il y avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Et pendant un moment, il pensa que c'était la lettre qu'il avait envoyée et se sentit désappointé. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec des doigts tremblants, il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée. C'était l'écriture de Hermione, et la lettre était courte et allait droit au but. 

_Professeur _

_Nous arriverons au château deux jours avant Noël, n'essayez pas de nous envoyez un moyen de transport, nous connaissons notre chemin. _

_Hermione. _

Soupirant, Dumbledore replia le morceau de parchemin et descendit les escaliers afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pour la première fois en plusieurs jours. McGonagall le remarqua immédiatement, et demanda ce qui était arrivé. Il lui donna simplement le parchemin. Après l'avoir lu, elle sourit également, le ton du texte n'était peut être pas très chaleureux, mais au moins, ils venaient. Après le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore demanda à tout le monde de venir dans son bureau. Voir Fawkes endormi sur son perchoir les rendit nerveux, et ils furent tous soulagés lorsque le vieux directeur leur parla. 

« Ce matin, Fawkes est revenu. Il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. » Tout le monde se mit à sourire de soulagement. « Il a également rapporté leur réponse, ils disent qu'ils seront ici deux jours avant Noël. » Tout le monde dans la pièce était maintenant en train de sourire. 

Sirius sourit de soulagement, Harry lui avait donné une chance, et cette fois, il ne la gâcherait pas, il s'assurerait qu'il récupérerait l'amour de son filleul, même si cela lui prendrait des années. 

**Londres (Trois jours avant Noël) :**

La maison était sans dessus dessous. Le Professeur Villjé avait décidé qu'elle passerait son Noël avec un ami à Paris, et elle était en train d'emballer ses affaires en toute hâte puisqu'elle allait partir dans la soirée. Phoenix était en train de l'aider à rassembler les affaires dont elle avait besoin, alors que les deux garçons étaient en train d'emballer les siennes et les leurs. A une heure, tous les bagages étaient fait, et ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, mangeant un rapide déjeuner, puisque le professeur devait partir dans deux heures. 

« Les enfants, je voudrais que vous me promettiez plusieurs choses. » Ils levèrent tous leurs yeux pour les poser sur son visage maintenant sérieux, ce dont elle parlait semblait être très sérieux, donc ils acquiescèrent. 

« D'abord, si quelque chose se passe mal dans l'école, je veux que vous veniez le plus vite possible dans la maison de mon ami, tenez, c'est l'adresse. Compris ? »

« Oui, M'dam. »

« Ensuite, écoutez vos professeurs et parents, ne faites rien de dangereux. »

« D'accord. »

« Et enfin, même si vous décidez de rester, je veux vous revoir après que Noël soit terminé, d'accord ? » Ils virent qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de la femme et lui sourirent donc gentiment. 

« Bien sûr, nous serons là pour vous accueillir à l'aéroport, d'accord ? » Phoenix se leva et l'étreignit. 

« Promis ? »

« Yep. » Dragon et Griffin prirent une des mains de la femme et acquiescèrent. 

Après un au revoir larmoyant, le Professeur Villjé partit dans un taxi alors que les enfants rentraient à nouveau dans la maison. Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres, et cette fois, ils emballèrent toutes leurs affaires magiques dans leurs malles. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, principalement des livres sur les impardonnables et des potions avancées. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser des preuves de magie dans la maison alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ce n'était simplement pas sûr. Leurs chambres étaient pleines de petites cachettes protégées où ils dissimulaient leurs affaires. Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait plus rien, ils firent léviter leurs malles en bas des escaliers et s'installèrent autour du feu. 

« Et bien, c'est ce soir que nous y allons, est ce que vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre le knight bus, je veux dire, cela serait plus facile de simplement apparaître. »

« Nous le savons Griffin, mais nous ne voulons simplement pas que les gens sachent que nous pouvons apparaître, et encore moins que nous pouvons contrôler la magie sans baguette. » Phoenix regarda le feu. « Nous allons passé la nuit à Diagon Alley, et demain matin, je devrais acheter quelques cadeaux. » 

« Oui, moi aussi. Nous devrions aller à Diagon Alley, nous pourrions dîner là bas. » Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Il était encore cinq heures, mais le soleil s'était déjà couché et il commençait à faire plus froid. 

Ils rétrécirent leurs malles pour pouvoir les porter dans leurs poches et enfilèrent des capes d'un bleu foncé autour de leurs épaules pour les empêcher d'avoir froid. Après une dernière vérification autour de leur maison, ils apparurent dans une rue proche du Leaky Cauldron, et marchèrent pour le reste du chemin vers le bar. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils posèrent leurs capes et leur retirèrent la neige. Ils remarquèrent que quelques sorciers les regardaient curieusement, mais ils les ignorèrent. Tom, le vieux maître d'hôtel, se dirigea vers eux. 

« Bienvenus au Leaky Cauldron, que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir des chambres, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Phoenix, alors que ses deux amis regardaient autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne les avait reconnu. Tom alla chercher plusieurs clés et il les tendit à la fille. 

« Voilà, est-ce que vous allez rester plusieurs jours ? »

« Non, seulement ce soir. Allez les gars, Allons dans l'allée. » Griffin acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent dont vers la porte, là où Dragon les attendait. Ils pouvaient entendre les discussions rapides qui avaient pris place à l'intérieur du bar, mais ils les laissèrent derrière eux. Dragon était très soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de couvrir sa cicatrice, sinon, cela aurait été très difficile de passer sans se faire reconnaître. Griffin posa sa main sur la brique, cela sembla suffisant pour que l'entrée de Diagon Alley apparaisse devant eux. 

« Super, il semblerait que nous pouvons simplement utiliser nos mains pour entrer. » Phoenix sourit légèrement et passa ses bras sous ceux des deux garçons à ses côtés. C'était la maison, l'allée n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière venue, il y a plus d'un an. 

« Je pense que quelqu'un est heureux. » Phoenix leva les yeux vers Dragon avec un sourire et répondit. 

« Et je parie que je ne suis pas la seule. Alors Dragon, qu'est ce que cela fait de se balader par ici sans être reconnu ? »

« Magnifique. Venez, allons à Gringotts. »

Aucun d'eux n'était très inquiet sur le fait d'être reconnu, ils avaient beaucoup changé, et seule une personne qui les avait connu suffisamment aurait pu les reconnaître. Hermione avait laissé ses cheveux pousser au-delà de sa ceinture, ils ne semblaient plus aussi horribles qu'avant, en fait, ils étaient maintenant soyeux et cascadaient dans son dos. Ils étaient maintenant un peu plus sombres et formaient un meilleur contraste avec ses yeux marron chocolat. Elle portait également un léger maquillage, à peine remarquable qui l'aidait à contraster sa beauté. Elle était plus grande de deux pouces (5 cm…) par rapport à l'année dernière et la robe noire habituelle qu'elle portait, moulait très bien son corps. 

Ron n'était plus le garçon maigrelet qu'il était, il s'était musclé, il avait maintenant des épaules carrées et des bras forts. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, ils étaient maintenant marron avec des mèches rouges. Son visage enfantin avait mûri, et il avait maintenant un visage plus fin. Il était le plus grand des trois. 

Harry était encore petit pour son âge, même s'il était maintenant plus grand que Hermione, il avait une tête de moins que Ron. Il était encore maigre, mais on pouvait voir les muscles qu'il avait construits dans son corps en les travaillant. Il portait maintenant des lentilles de contacts qui rendaient son visage plus mâture, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser au-delà de ses épaules et les portaient serrés en queue de cheval. Il n'était plus en bataille et cela lui ajoutait plus de mystère.

Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils soient reconnus grâce à des photos. Après qu'ils soient allés à Gringotts, et après avoir changé leur argent muggle en galleons, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Madame Malkin pour obtenir quelques robes, puisque celles qu'ils avaient laissées à Hogwarts ne leur iraient plus. Après avoir acheter leurs robes de fête noire avec un petit peu de doré, ils retournèrent au Leaky Cauldron pour dîner. Après avoir dîner, ils revinrent dans leurs chambres et allèrent dormir, sachant qu'ils auraient à se lever tôt. 

------

**Tadammm Plein de réponses à faire… Bon Dod est à une brocante… donc c'est pas elle qui fait… Encore moi… pas de bol… **

**Yoann : Tout est court avec Polaris… on peut pas faire autrement… Où serait le plaisir si le trio n'avait pas accepté… le plaisir de voir leur sal tronche de traître… l'était bien 00S 8 ? **

**Mystikal : Sur qu'après quelques mois… il est facile d'oublier l'histoire… et oui toutes les fics de Polaris sont excellente ^_^**

**Miya Black**** : Merci… voilà quelqu'un d'accord avec moi… je ne suis pas sadique… C'est un bien grand mot… accepter… pour l'instant c'est pas fait… **

**Marie : que dire… et bien je ne sais pas… si tu t'ennuis… faut aller lire une autre fic… mais l'action n'arrive jamais sur les notes de l'auteur… ça je te le garanti… **

**Mymy : Mais qui te dis qu'ils ne vont pas y retourner… on ne sait jamais ^_^**

**Tiffany Shin : Enfin le bon pseudo !!! Champagne !!! Moui… me parait bizarre que les autres élèves ne réagissent pas… un oiseau des tropiques ? un paon rouge ? ^_^**

**Lunicorne : Moi travailler ? Reprend les cours dans deux semaines… je crois… Donc je traduis en attendant… **

**Vert : Rahhh tu peux pas suivre… m'en voilà désolé… tu veux que je ralentisse… ? (Ouh la la … y'a plein de lecteur qui sont sur ton dos là…) La flemme de te la farcir en anglais ? Rahhh l'est superbe… moi je l'ai lu ^_^… T'as oublié de compter le pêché dedans… (c'est pas que j'ai du mal à le traduire en ce moment) … et bien la réponse est… j'en sais rien ^_^… La fic de Polaris va très vite, celle de Bliss aussi… Magnetic… sais pas encore… Mais les fics de ****Silverfox**** me prennent énormément de temps… entre 7 et 8 heures… dur dur… mais quand je vais reprendre les cours… ça va être dur…. **

**Shinji : T'es revenu !! Et oui y'avais un chapitre ^_^ **

**Umbre 77 : Ben non les muggles sont débiles… que veux tu … ils ont peut être fumé… ça serait une bonne réponse… Bonne grâce moui… A quand la fin du chapitre 20 ? (*sourire sadique*) Une couronne mortuaires… eurk… veux pas crever… Donc en bref… si je comprends bien… je meurs deux fois… aie aie aie… **

**Gallemartalesliecline : La suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi aussi je la veux !!!!!! Me prendrait moins de temps à faire ^_^**

**Misslulu : Suis plus rapide que mon ombre… je sais pas t'as quel âge par exemple ? Tu fais quoi ? **

**Océane Potter (bordel Ocane… ) : Bah vi c'est des chapitres déjà traduit… hummm c'était pas encore dans ce chapitre le retour ^_^**

**Lunenoire : Ginny est intelligente… et oui… elle voit ce qui est évident…. **

**Cynore : Mais oui elle est bien cette histoire… Comment ça va se terminer ? Motus et bouche cousue. **

**Mangemort : Ahhh le cinquième tome… l'était très bien… 2 jours pour le lire… je choisis tjs bien mes fics… vais pas traduire des grosses m***** tout de même… **

**Loumiolla : Mais j'y suis pour rien… je peux pas en écrire plus … si ça se termine comme ça c'est pas ma faute !!! Mais la fic est sublime t'as bien raison….. **

**Et maintenant on clique sur GO !!!!!! ^_^**


	8. De Retour à Hogwarts

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, Sauf la traduction 

**Et bien nous arrivons au 7 èm chapitre et c'est l'heure de sortir le champagne 104 reviews avec la ML, donc félicitations à Lady Yoko Crystal à qui j'offre une flûte virtuelle, c'était bon ? Et aussi à ****Miya Black**** qui a atteint les 100 sur ffnet… d'ailleurs au moment où j'écris ces mots… y'en a pile 100… Alors.. A quand la barre des 200 ? Moins de Six Chapitres ? A vous de choisir… (oh la la… encore des expressions bizarres venant d'émission… faut que j'aille me coucher…)**

**Sinon… j'ai publié le chapitre 2 de Magnetic Attraction… Je pense que ça devrait au moins plaire à 38 personnes… et la publication sera tout les lundis… Voilà c'est tout… **

**Bonne lecture**

------

**Chapitre 7 : De retour à Hogwarts**

------

Le Matin suivant, ils se levèrent à cinq heure, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le knight bus avant qu'il n'arrête de dispenser ses services. Après avoir payé Tom et enfilé leurs capes, ils sortirent du bar dans un Londres sombre côté Muggle. Harry sortit sa main, et pria pour que cela marche, exactement comme pour Diagon Alley. Cela marcha, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, le bus pourpre apparut avec un bang, et Griffin paya le prix pour aller à Hogsmeade. Stan, qui avait connu Harry il y a trois ans, ne le reconnut pas, au grand soulagement de Dragon. Ils arrivèrent à Hogsmeade à sept heures trente, exactement au moment où les Trois Balais ouvraient pour la journée. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils y entrèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans un des coins, gardant également un œil sur la porte, pour être sûr que personne qu'ils connaissaient n'entrerait et les surprendrait. Après le petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent afin d'acheter des cadeaux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui avait changé à Hogsmeade, et Dragon en était heureux, cela lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais être parti. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, à ne pas porter de robes, mais ils avaient décidé qu'il était mieux de se promener avec leurs habits muggles, en tous cas pour l'instant. Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour le déjeuner, tous étaient chargés de leurs sacs, et avaient des sourires heureux sur leurs visages. Ils prirent un long déjeuner dans un petit café, et se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers Honneyduckes afin d'utiliser le passage secret pour entrer à Hogwarts. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient utiliser l'entrée principale, et ils trouvaient que c'était la meilleure solution. 

« Et bien les gars, il n'y a plus moyen de revenir. » Dragon regarda les deux autres derrière lui et ils entrèrent dans le tunnel. 

« Ouais, espérons que cela soit pour le mieux. » Phoenix ne fit que hocher de la tête. 

Une fois qu'ils sortirent du tunnel, ils virent le couloir familier du château. Phoenix ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Ils étaient de retour dans le château qui leur avait apporté tant de douleur. Avec un soupire, elle suivit Dragon et Griffin vers le bureau du directeur, évitant durant tout le chemin les personnes qui parcouraient les couloirs. Après avoir faillit rentrer dans les jumeaux, ils réussirent à apparaître devant la gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Dragon, qui n'était pas d'humeur à deviner le mot de passe, posa sa main sur la gargouille, et elle se mit de côté instantanément. Ils montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Griffin ouvrit la porte, pour simplement trouver un bureau vide. 

« C'est vide. »

« Entrons, ils sont probablement encore dans la grande salle, et je suis complètement sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller avant d'avoir une discussion avec le Professeur. » Dragon entra dans la pièce et s'installa dans une des chaises devant le grand bureau. Hermione se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que Griffin alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. 

Le Professeur Dumbledore se dirigeait vers son bureau, il était très inquiet. L'humeur de ce matin dans le château avait été nerveuse, mais tout de même joyeuse. Mais elle se détériorait avec le temps, la plupart des gens craignaient que les enfants n'aient changé d'avis. Il soupira, Sirius le prenait le plus mal, il avait peur que le jeune homme ne fasse une crise nerveuse si Harry n'apparaissait pas bientôt. Lentement, il monta les escaliers de son bureau, à l'instant où il arriva à la porte, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sentait trois personnes derrière la porte, trois personnes très puissantes. L'une d'elles était sans aucun doute bien plus forte que lui, et les deux autres étaient très proches de sa puissance. Mais même avec ça, il ne sentit pas de menace d'eux, donc il entra dans la pièce sans aucun doute. Lorsqu'il entra, les trois personnes à l'intérieur se tournèrent vers lui. Cela prit à Dumbledore un peu de temps pour les reconnaître, ils avaient changé bien plus en une année que ce qu'il croyait possible. Ils portaient tous des masques d'émotions, et aucune sensation ne lui revenait, aucune joie, aucune haine, simplement de l'indifférence. Il trembla un peu mais se dirigea tout de même vers son bureau. La fille, Hermione, revint au même moment que Ron, ils s'assirent sur les chaises placées de chaque côté de Harry, qui le regardait maintenant attentivement avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Ils attendaient visiblement qu'il parle en premier. 

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, bienvenus à Hogwarts. » Ils acquiescèrent mais ne dirent rien, cela ne commençait pas bien, c'était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. « Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous dire combien je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais que cela ne fera pas beaucoup de différence, mais cela avait besoin d'être dit. » Aucune réponse. « La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons envoyer l'invitation est du au fait que nous avons découvert qui avait commit tous ces meurtres. C'était Lucius… »

« Nous savons. » dit doucement Phoenix, avec une voix monotone. Dumbledore fut surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils sachent. Bien sûr, ils savaient probablement que leurs doubles avaient été attrapés puisque cela avait été transmis partout dans le monde muggle, mais connaître les détails que seul le monde sorcier savait était une autre chose. 

« Que savez-vous exactement ? »

« En considérant que j'ai assisté au procès, nous savons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. » Dumbledore se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait pas du tout senti, mais peut-être que c'était du au fait qu'il avait été concentré sur le procès. Hermione, voyant que le directeur ne savait pas quoi penser, continua. 

« Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Wormtail nous ont remplacé avec la potion Polyjuice, ont assassiné des gens sous notre nom pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont reçu le baiser des Dementors. Nous avons été innocenté ainsi que Sirius. Et il est clair que Fudge ne voulait pas perdre la  face devant les reporters, puisqu'un million de Galleons et une maison, ce n'est pas donné tous les jours. » Dumbledore hocha la tête, elle savait certainement ce qui était arrivé. Il regarda les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas encore parlé. 

« Tout le monde vous attend. Ils sont tous anxieux de vous revoir. Mais peut-être que vous aimeriez d'abord vous installer. » Ils acquiescèrent. « Vous pouvez rester dans la tour de Gryffindor, aucun sixième année n'est resté là pour les vacances, donc vous pouvez dormir dans vos chambres. Le mot de passe de la salle commune est Muggle. »  Ils se levèrent avec un autre hochement de tête, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna, Dumbledore était assis avec sa tête entre ses mains, il ne semblait pas se sentir bien, donc Dragon décida de ne pas lui demander quelque chose, et sortit afin de suivre ses amis. 

------

**L'heure des p't reviews est arrivée !!! En espérant oublié personne… Et non Yoann je t'oublis pas… m'étais un peu emmêlé les pinceaux avec les pseudos c'est tout ^_^**

**Tiffany**** Shin : Viiiii z'ont l'air très booo… qui veut faire le dessin ?? Envoyez le moi ^_^… Effectivement j'aimerai pas revenir dans ce genre d'endroit… Et oui … Harry donne une chance à Siri… qu'il est gentil… faut reconnaître que Siri a été dans la même position alors c'est normal… **

**Miss Lulu : Oui je suis plus rapide que Lucky Luke et plus intelligente que Rantanplan !!! (enfin j'espère…) C'est pas trop dur le lycée ? C'est vrai que les reviews ça sert à ça mais bon…. Faut bien trouver quelque chose à dire ^_^… Bah deux semaine c'est pas si mal pour lire le tome 5 … fait quand même prêt de 800 pages… **

**Morgane Ceridwen :**

** Tssss je les sors trop vite… vais les ralentir que pour toi ^_^ Un par mois… Ca te va ? **

**T'as cliquer sur Go (*clap clap clap*) Riri a les cheveux long… Ahhhh j'aime déjà cette image… Et non le Prof. Villjé ne sait rien… encore… Et ce sont des pov' gamins qui étaient tous seuls… Sinon cette première partie a 30 chapitres, Fate va avoir 25 chapitres, et la troisième n'est pas encore commencée… **

**Phénix 20 : Je me grouille, t'inquiètes donc pas… **

**Lunenoire**** : Ahhh cette fic est superbe… et pis… vous aurez enfin la suite ^_^**

**Pascal : Tiens coucou… je continue encore et encore, c'est que le début… STOPPP !!!**

**Shinta**** : Merci… Il y a des chances pour que tu es lu les 11 premiers chapitres (ou 12 je sais plus vraiment) qu'avait traduis Sun Princess… mais pas la suite… et je peux te dire qu'elle a arrêter là où il fallait pas ^_^**

**Lunicorne**** : Je m'amuse comme une folle ^_^ Et avec le site aussi… surtout aujourd'hui en fait… **

**Lady Yoko Crystal : Champagne !!!!!!! Alors cet Amphi d'Accueil ?? La 100 èm Encore bravo… **

**Cynore**** : Faut pas tout mélanger ^_^ Mais ça t'empêche pas de faire une grosse pause pour lire les autres aussi … **

**Gallemartalesliecline**** : Elle arrive… Tout arrive à qui sait attendre… **

**Yoann : Bon encore désolé… l'erreur est rectifiée maintenant ^_^ Et oui c'est court… mais je peux rien y faire… **

**Miya Black**** : Ils sont trop gentils… que veux tu… Tu VEUX la suite ?? Hummm faut demander ça gentiment ^_^ et peut être que je serai gentille avec toi… (comme si je pouvais t'interdire l'accès à ffnet…) Aucun intérêt s'ils ont pas un meilleur physique en effet ^_^**

**Lily : T'as de la chance… Je viens tout juste de te recevoir… Oui cette fic est vraiment bonne… **

**Umbre**** 77 : Ah non… une autre personne étrange… Ben faut reconnaître qu'elle était vachement courte cette lettre ^_^… Effectivement je vois mal Riri se déplacé avec sa cicatrice non dissimulée… Piqué une sucette à Draco ? Draco et Sucette dans la même phrase… étrange… j'ai du avaler quelque chose de pas très clair…Je sens le massacre venir dans la prochaine reviews… me demande bien pourquoi… **

**Tiens en parlant de ça… notre p't Polaris vient d'être nominée aux HP fanfictions Awards pour  Dangers in the Past et Web of lies… que vous pouvez trouver traduit par Pheneatis d'ailleurs… Allez les lire si c'est pas fait… **

Et une fois de plus on clique en bas… merci bien 


	9. Sirius

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Voici un nouveau chapitre… J'espère que vous l'aimerez… **

**Petite aparté : **

**Aujourd'hui je tiens à vous faire part du choc que j'ai subi… En allant sur la page de Frizzy auteur de Magnetic Attraction  J'ai vu qu'elle avait… tenez vous bien 5833 reviews… soit environ 200 reviews par chapitre… J'ai jamais vu ça… Alors… Seriez vous prêt à relevez ce défi ? (Plaçons une barre un peu moins haute… après tout… nous sommes moins nombreux… disons 1000…) Bonne chance… La chasse est ouverte… je sais pas ce que je vous offrirai si j'atteins ça… faudra que je réfléchisse… Bah vous pourrez toujours me faire part de vos demande dans les reviews de cette fic… (et je précise c'est pour Magnetic… et pas pour dix review… marrant… j'arrête pas de recevoir des reviews me disant que si j'en ai 10 je peux faire ci et ça )**

**Voilà maintenant votre chapitre **

------

**Chapitre 8 : Sirius **

------

Ils prirent silencieusement le chemin vers la Tour de Gryffindor, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils pouvaient sentir les personnes dans la salle commune. Griffin ne se sentait pas très bien, toute sa famille, incluant tous ses frères et sa sœur, était ici. Il pouvait facilement sentir leurs présences. Regardant ses amis, il vit que Hermione jouait avec son collier Phoenix et envoyait des regards nerveux au portrait de la Fat Lady approchant. Harry resta impassible, il marchait devant eux, ses mains étaient dans ses poches, et il regardait prudemment autour de lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta en face du portrait, et regarda derrière lui. 

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Il était inquiet, bien sûr, il allait revoir Sirius, et cela serait très dur, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment ses amis se sentaient. Ils avaient connus leurs parents toutes leurs vies, et le lien entre eux était plus fort que celui qu'il partageait avec son parrain, peu importe combien il avait apprit à l'aimer. 

« Oui, s'il te plait, passons vite ça. » Hermione acquiesça, et Harry les regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers l'entrée. La Fat Lady les regardait avec de grands yeux, il semblait qu'elle les avait reconnu. Harry ne perdit pas son temps à le découvrir. 

« Muggle. » Le portrait se glissa sur le côté afin de montrer l'entrée de la salle commune. 

Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il se plaça sur le côté pour permettre à ses amis d'entrer dans la pièce. Griffin ferma la porte derrière lui, et se tourna pour regarder tout le monde. La tension était grande dans la pièce, personne ne bougeait ou ne disait quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes de fixation, Phoenix commença à bouger. 

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Et elle disparut dans le dortoir des filles. Griffin et Dragon se regardèrent et décidèrent que cela serait mieux s'ils allaient eux aussi en haut. 

Sirius était en train de trembler, il savait ça, mais en ce moment, il s'en fichait. Son filleul était finalement arrivé, mais c'était pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait grandit, pas seulement au niveau physique. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu le regard d'un homme plus vieux et fatigué, et cela l'avait effrayé. Ca et le fait qu'il l'avait à peine regardé, l'avait réduit dans un état où il n'avait aucun espoir. Finalement, il ne put le supporter plus longtemps, et il sortit de la pièce exactement lorsque Harry redescendait les escaliers. Dragon regarda son parrain sortir comme une tornade de la pièce. Il fonça ses sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius paraître si triste et pâle. Il vit Lupin se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce également afin de chercher son ami, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, il décida que cela serait mieux s'il y allait lui-même. 

« Attendez Lupin. » Tout le monde sembla surpris, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils se tenaient sur les escaliers. « Je vais le suivre, dites à Ron et Hermione que je les verrais plus tard. »  Sans dire autre chose, il sortit, à la recherche de son parrain. 

Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Sirius, il était assis dans une salle de classe, en train de regarder par la fenêtre, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue. Cela brisa le cœur de Harry de le voir si abattu, et il put sentir toute sa colère ainsi disparaître. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Harry ferma la porte, et qu'il se dirigea aux côtés de son parrain. Lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, Sirius parla. 

« S'il te plait Moony, vas-t-en. » Harry eut un léger sourire, il n'était visiblement pas en état de bien réfléchir, sinon il aurait remarqué qu'il n'était pas son ami loup garou. 

« Premièrement, mon surnom n'est pas Moony, c'est Dragon. »  Sirius releva d'un coup sa tête et le regarda directement, une petite rougeur couvrit ses joues. « Et deuxièmement, je pense que toi et moi avons besoin d'une longue et belle discussion. » Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Sirius, qui semblait être transpercé par une simple vision de lui. Patiemment, il attendit que Sirius recouvre son sang-froid. Après dix minutes, l'homme prit finalement place dans une chaise en face de lui. Dragon remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi nerveux pour quelque chose, il avait habituellement très confiance en lui. 

Il aurait pu dire quelque chose pour aider Sirius, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que cela devait être à l'autre homme de faire le premier pas s'il voulait résoudre les problèmes. Sirius se battait avec lui-même, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux. Son filleul lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, une chance de lui parler. Il devait faire sortir les mots, même s'il avait mortellement peur de ce que voulait dire Harry. Avec une profonde inspiration, il commença à parler, sa voix était très douce, et il se demanda si Harry l'avait entendu. 

« Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te parler après la façon dont je me suis retourné contre toi. Je sais que j'aurai du te faire confiance, ou au moins, d'essayer de découvrir si c'était la vérité. Dire que je n'ai jamais cru que ce fut toi est stupide, je l'ai fait, et je sais que je l'ai fait, même si je déteste l'admettre. Ma seule défense est que j'avais été dans la même situation auparavant, avec Peter. J'avais aveuglément confiance en lui, et il nous a trahi. Je sais que pour toi cela importe peu. Je t'ai abandonné plus que quelqu'un aurait pu, et j'en suis désolé. » Dragon remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de Sirius lorsque son parrain posa son regard ailleurs. Bien sûr, il comprenait ce que son parrain était en train de dire, après avoir perdu son meilleur ami à cause de ce petit rat, c'était la façon naturelle d'agir pour lui. 

« Je comprends. » Il leva les yeux. « Je comprends vraiment, mais pourquoi me comparer à Peter plutôt que toi-même ? Les choses ne sont jamais ce à quoi elles ressemblent, tu devrais savoir ça mieux que personne. » Sirius baissa à nouveau ses yeux, son filleul avait raison, et il avait été en train de se blâmer pour ne pas avoir essayer de voir ce qui était arrivé. 

« Je… Je n'ai pas osé. » Les sourcils de Harry se relevèrent, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu de lui. Un peu de sa colère revint. 

« Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était maintenant tranchante, et Sirius trembla. 

« Premièrement, j'étais blessé, la pensée que tu avais tué tous ces gens et que tu nous avais trahi faisait ressurgir ce qui c'était passé avec Peter. Et après que cela ait commencé à disparaître, je n'ai pas voulu savoir pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas, cela m'aurait détruit, simplement le fait d'essayer d'y penser. Pendant des mois, j'ai fonctionné simplement parce que Remus m'y a forcé, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serai simplement resté assis quelque part, et je me serai lentement effacé. »  Maintenant, Sirius était en train de pleurer ouvertement, avec sa tête entre ses mains, et ses mots étaient à peine compréhensible. Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les entendre, il pouvait voir combien la vie de Sirius avait une fois de plus été détruite. Il le regarda tristement, il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Il se leva, et alla près de la fenêtre afin de trier ses pensées, et laisser à son parrain le temps de regagner son sang-froid. Lorsque les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, il parla. 

« Je suis désolé Sirius. » Sirius releva d'un coup les yeux, les posant sur le dos de son filleul. « Si je n'avais pas existé, tu n'aurais pas traversé tout ça, tu ne mérites pas de traverser tout ça. » Dragon pencha sa tête par la fenêtre. Sirius se dirigea vers Harry et le fit se retourner. 

« Arrêtes tout de suite de dire ces absurdités, est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? Je me suis détourné de toi, si je n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurai pas traversé tout ça. C'est de ma faute, la mienne et celle de Voldemort. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Harry, je sais que j'ai raison. » Il saisit Harry et l'étreignit, il pouvait sentir le corps de son filleul se raidir à côté du sien, mais il refusa de le laisser partir. Harry avait été surpris lorsque Sirius l'avait étreint, tous l'amour et le réconfort qui sortaient de l'autre homme l'entouraient. Après quelques temps, il commença à se détendre, et il posa sa tête sur le torse de son parrain puisqu'il faisait encore une tête de plus que lui. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué, l'étreinte paternelle que seul Sirius pouvait lui donner. Avec ses yeux fermés, il écouta la respiration et les battements du cœur de Sirius. Cela le calmait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Sirius regardait avec perplexité le visage de son filleul, il semblait si paisible dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Harry avait eut le cœur de le pardonner, ou au moins, d'essayer de le faire. 

« Harry ? » Sans lever les yeux Harry répondit. 

« Oui Sirius ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ? » Sa voix était faible. Il regarda à nouveau son filleul, qui n'avait pas bouger de son étreinte et qui semblait être en train de considérer la question. 

« Non, pas encore, mais donnons-y du temps. » Sirius acquiesça et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de Harry. Ils se tinrent là pendant un long moment. Puis, finalement, Harry recula et Sirius le laissa partir. Levant les yeux vers son parrain, Dragon sourit légèrement. 

« Allez, retournons à la salle commune, Lupin doit être très inquiet. » Sirius acquiesça, et tous deux prirent la direction de la Tour de Gryffindor.

------

**Bon dix reviews… ça baisse… pas gentil ça… Moi qui traduis simplement pour vous… Enfin bon… on va dire que ça ira mieux la prochaine fois… les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus intéressant en prime… **

**Link**** 9 : Et oui, un chapitre tous les jours en rentrant du boulot c'est génial !!!! Moi aussi j'aimerai… bon seul problème c'est moi qui l'ait fait… Enfin bon pas grave j'aime ça ^_^**

**Tiffany**** : Mais Dumbie il croit que tout le monde il est avec lui… qu'est ce qu'on peut être con… (et manipulateur… n'oublions pas…) Ils arrivent dans quelques jours les nouveaux chapitres… t'inquiètes pas… et ça sera jusqu'au bout… sauf si mon ordi crashe complètement…  ce que je ne souhaite pas tu t'en doute… **

**Yoann : Enfin un Dumbie rabaisser, c'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que je voulais ça… Dumbie qui est le seul à craindre Voldie… t'es sûr que c'est pas l'inverse ? Je pense que Voldie craint quelqu'un d'autre… c'est vrai c'est pas tous les jours qu'on perd son crops face à un tout petit bébé ^_^**

**Gallemartalesliecline**** : Ouaisssss j'ai de moins en moins de mal à écrire ce pseudo !!! Un jour je le connaîtrais par cœur !!!**

**Falyla**** : Rahhh encore quelqu'un qui va pas bosser le matin… tsssss… moi au moins je traduis… lis pas bcp en ce moment… bon répondons à tes questions (moi et ma conscience…) La potion dure effectivement une heure… mais ils sont pas obligé de l'utiliser qu'une fois… donc ils la prennent seulement lorsqu'ils sortent pour casser la tronche à tout le monde… ben pour les cheveux… des slytherins qui en ont prit… y'a peut être un traître parmi les Gryffindor…. Ou comme me dit Polaris (et oui je lui parle en directe que pour toi) durant une des classes communes avec les serpents, ou encore de soudoyer les elfes de maison… Voilà… pour l'école muggle (Greenings)… On en sait plus dans le tome 2 … donc faudra attendre encore un peu… A la prochaine ^_^**

**Miya Black : Et oui 100 èm sur ffnet… mais en comptant la ML 102 èm ^_^ Je pense que le sujet était peut être un peu trop sérieux pour les bonbons et le thé… et si j'avais été à la place du trio… je lui aurais tout fait avaler…**

**Lunenoire**** : Ils ont effectivement beaucoup à se faire pardonner… énormément… mais c'est dans la suite…**

**Miss Lulu : Merci… je suis fier d'être plus intelligente que Rantanplan… Tu traduis quoi ? (j'aime les traducs…) Un coup de main ? Ahhh Magnetic Attraction… (Déjà une Umbre qui me colle pour que je continue… dingue….) … Ahhh le lyçée… La philo… eurkk (en plus c'était le samedi matin et j'avais QUE CA) **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Très bien… pour te faire plaisir… un chapitre par jour (*déjà ce que je fais*) Et oui plein de bonheur en perspective… Bah Polaris était peut être fatigué lorsqu'elle a chercher le mot de passe ça arrive… l'en faut bien un … Ils n'ont plus besoin de cours de cette école effectivement… je ferai jamais un chapitre par mois …. Soit rassuré ^_^**

**Umbre**** 77 : Maïtre Café sur sa table perché, tenait en son bec une Umbre… oups…. Pas la bonne fable… trois heures d'histoire ??? pov de toi… suis sûr que c'était pas sur Harry Potter… j'aimais que l'Egypte et la Grèce dans cette matière… Hummm Choopa chups … super bon ça… j'adore le chocolat et vanille en parfum… Tu veux que quelqu'un meurt ? La même personne que dans  le tome 5 ? J'ai un doute là… T'as déjà commandé mon cercueil ? Que c'est gentil… mais c'est pas pour tout de suite…  Un poignard ? Ah non… ça salit tout… je préfère le poison… lent et douloureux… sans antidote…ET ben c'est la fiesta ça… mais t'aes pas en terminales me semble… encore… et c'est un peu dégueu de massacrer des animaux… (oups des humains…) … Fonce à MagneticVa *_***


	10. Etude

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Alors je sais pas si c'est vous (je pense plutôt à un gros défaut de ffnet) mais j'ai reçut plein d'exemplaire de review… c'est allez jusqu'à 10…. La folie totale … (bon pour ceux qui savent pas… on appuie pas comme des malades sur envoyer… sinon on a ce résultat) mais bon je suis tout de même contente puisque j'ai eut… 14 review… si je compte pas les doubles… donc merci beaucoup… ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^**

**ATTENTION : Pour les lecteurs de Double 0 Seve…rus, je suis désolé de le dire… mais ****Silverfox**** ne fait pas de chapitre cette semaine… donc moi non plus… c'est tout… **

------

**Chapitre 9 : Etude **

------

Ron descendit plusieurs minutes après Harry, il sentait que son ami n'était plus dans la pièce. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que Sirius n'y était pas non plus. Il était heureux pour son ami. Sirius comptait tant pour lui, et il y avait une grande probabilité pour que Dragon soit en train d'essayer de résoudre les choses avec son parrain. Il n'avait pas le courage que son ami avait, il voyait ses parents le regarder avec espoir, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et il alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle commune. Phoenix le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, dans ses bras se tenaient les parchemins sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Griffin sembla soulager de le voir, au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'asseoir, et ne fixer rien. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa les parchemins sur la table. 

« Où est Dragon ? » Griffin haussa des épaules, tout le monde les regardait. 

« Aucune idée, je suppose qu'il est sûrement avec Sirius. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle et acquiesça. 

« D'accord. » Elle prit un des livres qu'elle avait descendu, et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où elle avait été en train de l'étudier. Ron suivit son exemple et prit un autre livre. La potion qu'ils espéraient fabriquer était très difficile et demandait une très bonne compréhension des potions et enchantements. Donc ils s'étaient dit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils prendraient les livres et les étudieraient. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien ils étaient avancées, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. 

Mrs. Weasley et son mari regardaient leur plus jeune fils avec perplexité, voir Hermione avec un livre n'était pas étrange, c'était normal, mais leur fils avait été l'une des personnes détestant le plus les livres, et il ne prenait jamais un livre, à moins que Hermione ne le force, ou bien lorsqu'il avait des devoirs à faire. Leur attention fut attirée à nouveau par la porte. McGonagall entra dans la salle commune et elle regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur les deux enfants, elle sembla un peu surprise en voyant Ron. Il sembla le sentir puisqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Professeur ? » McGonagall secoua sa tête. 

« Non, le directeur voulait simplement que je vous dise que ce soir, il y aura une fête en votre honneur, vous devrez porter des tenues de soirée, si vous n'en avez pas, vous pouvez aller… »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous en avons acheté hier. » Sur ce, il considéra que la conversation était terminée et retourna à son livre. Le professeur sembla un petit peu surprise, mais, avec un soupire, elle sortit. Exactement au moment où elle partait, elle remarqua Sirius en train de venir avec un garçon, elle réalisa avec surprise que c'était Harry. Ils marchaient côté à côté et ne parlaient pas, mais, McGonagall vit que Sirius semblait aller mieux que ce matin. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle, devant l'entrée. 

« Bonsoir, Minerva. » Sirius lui donna un petit sourire, alors que Harry ne fit que hocher la tête en accueil. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle leur sourit. 

« Non, j'apportais simplement un message de Dumbledore. Ils vous diront ce que c'est à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai des choses à faire. » Avec un dernier sourire dans leur direction, elle partit. 

Harry entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Sirius. Il alla rapidement s'installer à côté de Phoenix alors que Sirius allait rejoindre Remus après l'avoir regardé. Dragon prit un des parchemins et commença à le lire, alors qu'il écrivait sur un autre. Griffin le regarda et demanda à voix basse. 

« Dragon ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Sirius ? » Phoenix leva aussi les yeux vers lui, il regarda son parrain, et sourit un peu. 

« Nous sommes sur le bon chemin, il s'est excusé et j'ai accepté ses excuses. Maintenant nous allons voir comment cela va se passer. Et vous deux ? »

« Je me suis mis d'accord avec ma mère pour aller parler avec eux dans une demi-heure, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Nous verrons comment résoudre ça. »

« Griffin ? » Son ami était en train de regarder ses parents et ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu, mais avant qu'il ne recommence sa lecture, il se mit à parler. 

« Vous êtes tous les deux chanceux. » Phoenix et Dragon se regardèrent mais attendirent. « Je veux dire, Phoenix, tes parents ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, ce sont des muggles et s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris sur les muggles c'est que ce qu'ils voient est habituellement ce qui arrivt. Ils ne connaissent rien sur la potion Polyjuice et toutes ces choses. Et toi Dragon, Sirius a déjà été trahi auparavant, cela a du lui faire revivre toute l'histoire avec Wormtail, il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi il est paranoïaque. » Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Mais et mes parents ? Ils savent très bien ce qui peut être fait avec la magie, et ils n'ont jamais été paranoïaques, ils n'avaient pas de raison de l'être. Mais même ainsi, ils se sont retournés contre nous. Et je ne peux pas les pardonner facilement pour ça. » Il y eut un long silence. « Est-ce que je suis égoïste ? »

« Non, tu ne l'es certainement pas. Même si je sais que Sirius avait plus ou moins de bonnes raisons pour se retourner contre moi, cela ne veut pas dire que tout va bien. Je suis énervé contre lui pour m'avoir laissé tomber lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, mais je suis prêt à essayer de lui pardonner. Dans ton cas, c'est plus difficile, et je savais ça depuis le début. Si cela te fait te sentir mieux, je ne suis pas très content de tes parents non plus, et ils comptent beaucoup pour moi aussi. » Ron eut un petit sourire. Hermione prit sa main et la serra. 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Griffin, laisse les choses se passer comme elles sont supposées l'être, et sois simplement prêt pour leur parler, essaye de les comprendre. Peut-être que cela sera plus facile de parler d'abord à l'un de tes frères ou à ta sœur. » Ron acquiesça. 

« Merci les gars. » Ils lui sourirent tout deux. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, tout ira bien à la fin. »

« Et pendant que Dragon continue son monologue sur le destin, je dois vraiment partir, je dois parler à mes parents. Je vous verrais à la fête. » Et elle partit. Dragon fronça les sourcils. 

« Quelle fête ? »

« Mmh ? » Griffin leva les yeux. « Oh, McGonagall est venu il y a un moment pour nous dire qu'il allait y avoir une fête en notre honneur. D'abord Fudge et maintenant Dumbledore. » Harry renifla et regarda à nouveau le parchemin. 

« Est-ce que tu penses que nous allons trouver ça avant que Noël ne soit terminé ? »

« Phoenix croit que nous réussirons, elle a toujours raison. »

Ils retournèrent tous deux à leurs études, et pendant un long moment, ils purent seulement entendre les voix basses des autres occupants de la pièce, il semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas les ennuyer et qu'ils n'osaient pas hausser leurs voix. Soudainement, Dragon sentit quelqu'un se tenant à côté de lui et de Griffin. Levant les yeux, il vit Lupin et Sirius. 

« Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? » Dragon regarda Griffin qui acquiesça. 

« Bien sûr, allez-y, si cela ne vous dérange pas de vous asseoir entre tous ces livres. » Sirius se mit à rire. 

« Ne t'inquiètes Ron, cela ne me dérange pas, et Remus aime les livres. »

« Est-ce que ce sont des livres muggles ? » Dragon leva une fois de plus les yeux de son parchemin. 

« Non, pourquoi devraient-ils l'être ? »

« Nous pensions que vous avez été dans le monde muggle pendant tout ce temps. » Remus les regarda. 

« Oh, nous y étions, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvions pas avoir de livres sur la magie. »

« C'est vrai, mais est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été dangereux, et si quelqu'un les avait vu ? » Dragon regarda Griffin, ils savaient tous deux que les muggles n'auraient pas été capable de voir quelque chose d'étrange dans ces livres, parce que, pour les muggles, ils ne parlaient que de sujets normaux, mais dire ça à Lupin, serait admettre qu'ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de magie sans baguette. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. » Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. Il était visible qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ce que les deux garçons venaient d'admettre. Remus avait l'air de vouloir demander quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'en ait la chance, Bill s'approcha d'eux. 

« Hey. » Dragon vit Griffin serrer sa main, mais il mit rapidement ses mains sous la table. 

« Bill. » Dragon hocha simplement la tête et revint vers son parchemin. 

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Il ne regardait pas son frère directement, mais Ron lui le regardait. Bill avait toujours été son frère préféré, son confident, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'était même pas là lorsque Ron avait été accusé, donc il était plus facile pour Ron d'accepter sa présence. 

« Bien sûr. » Cela avait été prononcé avec difficulté, mais si Bill l'avait remarqué, il n'en dit rien. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient recommencé à lire, mais Griffin ne pouvait pas se concentrer, puisqu'il sentait le regard de son plus vieux frère sur lui. Avec un soupire, il ferma le livre, et posa ses yeux sur Bill. 

« Quel est le problème Bill ? » L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment. Griffin plissa le front. « Si tu ne veux rien, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait arrêter de me fixer ? Cela me rend nerveux. »

« Désolé. Ron ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. » Bill sembla un peu surpris par son petit frère. « Tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. Cela ne change pas vraiment les choses, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est un commencement. » Bill ne fit que hocher la tête et se lever. 

« Si tu veux parler, je suis là pour écouter. »

« Je sais. Merci Bill. » L'homme ne fit qu'acquiescer et il partit s'asseoir avec ses parents. Griffin les observa avec un regard pensif. Lupin et Sirius semblaient un peu gênés par cet échange, mais ils ne voulaient pas quitter Harry pour l'instant, même si le garçon faisait à peine attention à eux. Cela rassurait Sirius que cela se ferait en temps voulu. Dragon leva une autre fois les yeux de son parchemin, et hocha la tête pour Griffin. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« J'espère que tu as raison mon frère, j'espère que tu as vraiment raison. » Sur ce, il se leva, et commença à rassembler les livres. « Allez, nous ferions mieux d'aller changer de vêtements, c'est pratiquement l'heure de descendre. »

Une grande partie de la pièce entendit ses mots, et se levèrent en conséquence. Ils allèrent tous dans leurs propres chambres pour s'habiller. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, et retirèrent rapidement leurs robes. En vingt minutes, ils furent prêts à partir. Dragon regardait son reflet dans le miroir, et fixa son collier Phoenix. Il le toucha, et se demanda s'ils ne devraient pas en faire plus. En tous cas, il aimerait que Sirius et Remus en ait, juste au cas où. Il parlerait de ça avec Griffin et Phoenix plus tard. Griffin le tapota sur l'épaule, et il le regarda. 

« Est-ce que tu viens Dragon ? Phoenix est déjà en bas des escaliers. » Harry hocha la tête, et ils allèrent tous deux dans la salle commune, où Phoenix était en train de les attendre. Ils se regardèrent avec de légers sourires sur leurs visages. C'était un peu bizarre de la voir porter les mêmes vêtements qu'eux. Ron et Harry étaient maintenant habitué à ça, mais Hermione avait toujours platement refusé de porter des pantalons, maintenant, avec les robes, il n'y avait aucune différence. 

« Et bien les gars, c'est un bon changement. Et si nous y allions ? » Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle commune. 

------

**Les réponses !!!!!!!! Bon je met pas en plusieurs exemplaires quand même… **

**Miya Black**** : Et oui… savais qu'il te plairait ce chapitre… avec un nom pareil…t'inquiète pas tu va le revoir… **

**Tiffany**** Shin : J'ai eut un peu trop de review en double depuis hier… étrange… mais j'aime les reviews… (bon les envoyer pas en dix exemplaires c'est tout) Il est tout mimi hein Siri ? Qui en veut un comme ça ? **

**Lunenoire**** : Alors visiblement le chiffre 1000 passe pas… à moins que personne n'ait comprit… (vous êtes tous fou… on le savait déjà… pour ça qu'on a ouvert un hôpital…) J'ai plusieurs fic en tête… donc on verra … **

**Gryphus**** : Ahhh la personne avec plein de review (9 au lieu de 2 ) !! Bon c'est très bien de lire en anglais… c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant un bon moment… et c'est très gentil de faire une exception pour ma fic… soit sûr que j'apprécie ^_^**

**Lunicorne**** : bon rassure moi c'est bien 1000 review que tu as comprit ? Bon en effet j'ai déjà lu « Apologies and Past Mistakes » de Frizzy, très bien d'ailleurs… mais Hedwige continue pas ? (pas été fichu de la trouver sur ffnet)  on verra si ça sera possible mais je garanti rien… et j'ai pas encore les 1000 ^_^**

**Pascal : rien que ça… mais c'est pas 500 reviews d'une même personne qu'il faut ^_^ Et j'ai pas les moyens d'offrir ça… juste des traduc…. **

**Lisia**** : Et des triplés… c'est fou… La suite est rapide comme l'éclair ^_^ Viens tous les jours… jusqu'à la fin ^_^**

**Vert : Dernier chapitre avant une semaine ?? Dur dur mais pourquoi en vient tu plu ? Problème d'internet… ? je ralentirai pas le rythme, t'auras plein de truc quand tu rentreras comme ça… distribuer des autographe ça devrait pas être trop dur… champagne… ça va me couter plus cher…**

**Naya**** : d'autres triplés ^_^ Je me décourage jamais… lolll mais il faut mettre des reviews quand même (et dire que je trouve pas que j'écris bien… je vois que les défauts…) **

**KyZaRa**** : qu'est ce que j'aurai aimé être là… entre eux en fait… ^_^**

**Mymy**** : Je veux le 31 …que tu ne m'a toujours pas envoyer d'ailleurs… j'aime pas le prendre sur ffent car t'as des ? dans tes textes… Sinon je t'ai envoyer une review pour le 30… mais comme ça m'a fait une erreur Proxy, t'as pas du la recevoir… mais j'ai vérifier, elle est sur ffnet… j'en ai également fait une pour le 31… que tu as du avoir… Pourquoi es ce que tu arrêtes pas de me demander pour Severitus… donc non j'ai pas de nouvelle… pas de mail… elle passe sur sa ml de temps en temps… mais elle doit déconnecter aussitôt… **

**Pimousse**** fraisee : les p't pimousse !!!! j'adore… fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eut… ça existe encore ? **

**Link9 : Tu lis les chapitres à ton boulot !!!! tssssssss c'est pas bien… 'tenttion le patron est derrière …. L'affrontement entre Ron et ses parents… (y'en a un… vais devoir relire là ^_^) **

**Misslulu**** : Déjà lu cette fic… très bien d'ailleurs ^_^ Tu trouves que je fais attendre mes lecteurs ? complètement dingue… Cette fic là est effectivement moins drôle mais bon, j'en ai déjà traduit des drôle… comme mon nom est Severus … disons que j'aimerai aller plus vite…mais celui là je suis sur qu'il sortira… par contre… je sais pas pour Dragon Fugueur ou bien Double 0 Seve…rus (le dernier sortira dès la sortie en anglais quand je le pourrais… pas envie d'avoir de retard…) Les autres fics ne devraient pas avoir de retard… bonne chance pour les cours ^_^**

**Umbre**** 77 : Tu me piques mes chapitres un par un et en plus t'es pas contente ??? et ben… y'a qqn qui meurt dans trahison… *humm réfléchit…réfléchit….* Non voit pas ^_^ J'sais bien que tu es en terminale… rahhh la la si je peux plus déconner…(ça marche aussi dans cette classe faut pas croire… c'est pas que pour les nouveaux) Alors comme ça tu veux ces quatre perso dans tes bras… et bien et bien… va falloir créer un lit assez grand … non t'es absolument pas profiteuse… mais bien sûr… **

**Arathorn**** : Je vois ta review sur ffnet mais je ne t'ai pas encore reçu… (op copié collé… et zoup rangement…) et oui toutes ses fics sont dignes… d'ailleurs… j'ai les droits sur quelques autres déjà ^_ ^ (rahhh si j'avais pu avoir dangers in the past et web of lies…) **


	11. Magie Sans Baguette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Autre annonce pour changer… Avec Ccilia (et éventuellement Pheneatis si elle a le temps) nous avons décider de commencer une autre Traduction dont le prologue sortira ce soir… Le nom des cette fic est : L'Amulette du Temps 1 : Le Temps des Fondateurs , pour l'instant… cette superbe fic comporte quatre volume en anglais… donc il serait sympatique de nous faire part de votre avis… elle sera publier sous mon nom… **

**Voilà Bonne lecture **

------

**Chapitre 10 : Magie sans baguette **

------

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils remarquèrent que la Grande Salle avait été décorée pour Noël, comme elle l'était chaque année, une grande table se tenait au milieu de la pièce, et des gens étaient autour d'elle en train de discuter. Dragon regarda autour de lui, tous les professeurs, ainsi que les Weasley, les Granger, Sirius, Remus ainsi que quelques personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, étaient là. Reconnaissant une de ces personnes, il enfonça son coude sur le côté de Ron et montra la femme de sa tête. 

« Hey Griffin, est-ce que cela ne serait pas la femme que nous avons aidé l'autre jour ? Celle qui était avec ton frère ? » Le garçon regarda dans sa direction et acquiesça. 

« Oui, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est elle, et l'homme blond à côté d'elle y était aussi. Je me demande qui ils sont. »

« Moi aussi. » Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce, et Dumbledore les remarqua. Il les approcha avec les deux étrangers. 

« Harry, Ron, Hermione. » Ils hochèrent tous les trois leurs têtes en réponse. 

« Professeur. »

« J'aimerai vous présenter les deux personnes les plus importantes de la résistance. Voici Arabella Figg et Mundigus Fletcher. »

« Hi, ravi de vous rencontrer. Appelez moi Gus, et vous pouvez l'appeler Bella. » Harry se tourna vers la femme, et la vit plisser les yeux et l'étudier avec attention. Il leva un sourcil et elle répondit à sa question silencieuse. 

« C'était vous. » Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, ils avaient visiblement compris eux aussi. 

« Que veux-tu dire Bella ? » Sirius et Remus les avaient approché et regardaient la femme. 

« Vous vous souvenez de l'autre jour où nous avons faillit perdre contre ces Death-Eaters et ces deux personnes avec des capes qui nous avaient aidées ? » Les adultes acquiescèrent, et maintenant, Gus les regardait d'un peu plus près. « Je suis sûr que celui qui m'a protégé du cruciatus était Harry, sa signature de puissance est très caractéristique. » Tout le monde regarda Dragon, qui était en train de sourire. 

 « Très perceptif. Oui, je suis celui qui a sauté devant vous, et Griffin vous a aidé Gus. » L'homme regarda Ron et hocha la tête. 

« Oui, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui. » Les adultes se regardèrent avec confusion, Dumbledore les étudiait attentivement. 

« Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas de baguettes, n'est ce pas ? » Les enfants avaient un regard d'innocence sur leurs visages mais ils secouèrent leurs têtes. 

« Non, nous n'en avons pas Monsieur. Vous les avez cassé, vous vous souvenez ? » Il y avait un petit peu d'amertume et de ressentiment dans la voix de Harry. Le vieux sorcier ne put s'empêcher de trembler à ce reproche. Sirius, sentant la tension entre son filleul et le directeur, demanda. 

« Mais alors, comment ? » Sirius semblait très confus. Dragon reporta son attention sur lui et sourit, son expression fut bientôt imitée par ses amis. 

« Nous sommes des sorciers Sirius, pourquoi ne serions nous pas capable de faire de la magie ? » Voyant l'expression toujours confuse sur le visage de son parrain et des autres adultes qui les regardaient, il s'expliqua. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu es un sorcier seulement parce que tu as une baguette ?  Si c'est le cas, il n'y aurait aucune différence entre des muggles et des sorciers. »

« C'est vrai, mais les baguettes aident à canaliser la puissance que les sorciers ont à l'intérieur, il est impossible d'accéder à cette puissance sans baguette, n'est ce pas ? » Lupin regarda le vieux directeur avec doute, mais le directeur ne le regarda pas. Il semblait qu'il était profondément enfouit dans ses pensées. Phoenix se mit à rire. 

« Et voilà, nous voyons ici un autre trait humain, est-ce que vous avez au moins essayé Professeur ? »

« Non. »

« Voyez ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a sérieusement essayé ou bien n'ont-ils fait que des théories dessus ? Je ne dis pas que tout le monde le peut, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible non plus. Regardez. » Elle regarda attentivement les fenêtres. Dragon pouvait sentir la magie qui l'entourait, et leva les yeux au ciel. Tous d'un coup, toutes les fenêtres de la grande salle explosèrent, mais au lieu de tomber, les éclats de verre se mirent à flotter paresseusement dans la pièce. Phoenix était maintenant en train de regarder Griffin qui avait un regard d'intense concentration. Tout le monde dans la salle les regardait avec stupeur, même si seulement quelques-uns savaient ce qui était arrivé. Dragon secoua sa tête. 

« D'accord, les gars, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. » Il cligna des yeux, et le verre disparut, laissant toutes les fenêtres intactes. Griffin et Phoenix lui firent la moue. 

« Tu n'es pas drôle Dragon. »

Harry les ignora et regarda les adultes. Ils étaient en train de les regarder avec surprise. Dragon dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. 

« Aw, allez, je nous ai fait sortir de Hogwarts ce jour-là, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous gâchions ce potentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Et si Voldemort nous avait attaqué ? Nous aurions été complètement sans défense sans nos baguettes. » La plupart des personnes pâlirent en entendant ces mots. Ils n'avaient pas pensé ça. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que le trio n'avait pas travaillé pour Voldemort, ils réalisèrent combien ils les avaient mis en danger sans y penser. Phoenix donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Harry. 

« Tu n'aurai pas du dire ça, maintenant, ils se sentent coupables. » L'expression de Harry montrait que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid à cet instant, mais il acquiesça simplement à son ami. « Hey, tout le monde, c'est supposé être une fête, donc vous pourrez réfléchir à ce qu'a dit Dragon plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Est-ce que nous allons manger maintenant ? Je meurs vraiment de faim. »

« Griffin ! » Ces mots sortirent finalement tout le monde de leurs humeurs maussades. Dumbledore les regarda avec un petit sourire, et une étincelle dans les yeux. 

« Très bien vous trois, allons manger. »

-

**L'heure des réponses à sonner… et rappeler vous d'aller lire L'amulette du temps… si vous ne voulez pas souffrir des conséquences… **

**Dumati**** : Tssss, effectivement, tu n'avais pas encore mis de reviews… va falloir remédier à ça de suite… va donc mettre une petite review à la nouvelle… oui je traduis régulièrement… me demande encore comment je fais… on va dire que je suis bien organisée… Effectivement il faut beaucoup d'inspiration pour remplir le formulaire de notre hôpital… mais où serait le plaisir sinon ^_^**

**Tiffany**** : *soupire* pas faute d'avoir dit que l'erreur Proxy publiait quand même les reviews… seules les auteurs ne les reçois pas… et oui les chapitres inédit arrive bientôt… sens tu le frisson descendre dans ton dos ? Non y'a pas de chapitre de Double 0 Severus (pas la prequel… déjà terminée elle) Griffin n'a pas de bol… il doit s'entendre avec toute sa famille… pas sortie de l'auberge… **

**Anoxia**** Gryffindor : Des triplés !! Je m'efforce de trouver des fics foncièrement différente de ce qu'on connaît déjà… sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt… malheureusement…. Je ne peux pas améliorer la romance dans cette histoire… tout simplement parce que je n'en suis pas l'écrivain… donc je ne modifie pas… je ne fais que traduire… **

**Lunenoire**** : Etrange que tu aimes Bill… vraiment… (je l'adore… ) Son style rebelle et tout et tout ^_^**

**Arathorn**** : Oui sur l'Amulette du temps de Luna… Forest of Mystery et Truths de Polaris (la dernière n'est pas encore sorti… donc je n'en dis pas plus…) (*arggg un chat trempé vient de sauter sur mes genoux*) et j'ai également les droits sur les suites de celle-ci… donc ça va, y'a de quoi faire… **

**Lisia**** : Tu va connaître cette fic au-delà du chapitre 12… me casserait pas la tête à tout retraduire si je comptais arrivé au même niveau… **

**Lunicorne**** : C'est bien triste elle est très bien cette fic… peut être qu'un jour… quand j'aurai fini Magnetic Attraction **

**Morgane Ceridwen : **

**Oui t'avais effectivement du retard tsssss… Siri il est tjs du bon côté… mes il se laisse facilement emporté… alors… non il faut que les livres HP existe… pitié… il le faut… vivement le tome 6 … **

**Clap clap clap… c'est la fête… Va donc lire Dragon et les autres maintenant… Ben disons que les parents de herm sont des muggles… alors ils ont pas du comprendre quelque à la situation… devrait être plus facile… et sont plus pardonnable… **

**Didi**** : Le problème vois tu… c'est que je ne connais pas les noms en français… je viens de faire un big effort pour L'amulette du temps pour tout mettre en français… et je bloquais déjà sur le premier nom… et il y a une liste au tout début… elle est pas là pour rien…**

**Naya**** : Si si elle était passé… merci merci… il en faut… **

**Pimousse**** Fraise : Je suis bien heureuse de savoir que ça existe encore, c'est vachement bon… t'inquiètes pas t'auras la suite…même si j'en mange… **

**Miya Black**** : Et oui Polaris est pas gentille… que veux tu… on peut rien y faire… **

**Gaelle**** Griffondor : Mais chuuutttttt… ra la la va pas tout révélé … pas vrai ça… **

**Umbre**** 77 : T'arrêtes pas vrai ça… t'es super capricieuse… vas donc te coucher… t'as besoin de sommeil… t'as pas honte… ton lit est complètement plein… Allez tous dehors !!! (*Venez dans nos petites cellules… oups appartements dans notre institution*) Bon pour l'histoire… et encore Ron n'a pas toute sa famille je suis sûr… ses parents doivent bien avoir des frères et des sœurs… augmentant la population rousse… Va donc bosser sur tes chapitres… **

**Cynore**** : Et oui y'a des nouveaux… et si on peut les trouver… la preuve… **


	12. Les Sentiments de Ron

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Alors… encore des doubles… ceux dont je parle se reconnaîtront ^_^**

**Bon comme je l'ai dit hier… pas de chapitre de Double 0 Seve…rus ce soir… **

**Allez donc lire L'amulette du temps à la place et mettez des reviews pour que je vois s'il y a quelques lecteurs ^_^**

------

**Chapitre 11 : Les sentiments de Ron **

------

La fête était magnifique, elle rivalisait avec la fête de commencement et de fin d'année qui avait lieu chaque année à Hogwarts. Cela faisait longtemps que Dragon n'avait pas mangé autant. Pendant qu'il était dans le monde muggle, ils mangeaient simplement ce dont ils avaient besoin, et dépensaient leur argent dans d'autres choses, comme des livres ou des vêtements qui étaient bien plus importants. Il pouvait clairement voir que Griffin s'amusait, même s'il était assis loin de sa famille. Il était engagé dans une conversation avec Phoenix sur la physique muggle, probablement son sujet favori. Les jumeaux étaient bouche bée en voyant leur jeune frère devant eux, essayant de suivre la conversation, mais abandonnant finalement et commençant à parler d'une farce ou d'une autre. 

« Harry ? » Dragon leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui était assit à côté de lui. 

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? » Harry leva un sourcil. Sirius semblait anxieux à propos de quelque chose. 

« Bien sûr, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » Son parrain bougea un peu dans son siège. 

« C'est simplement que je pensais que nous pourrions aller nous balader, pour parler un peu plus, mais si tu t'amuses c'est pas grave. » Harry lui envoya un regard perçant qui le rendit un peu plus nerveux, mais finalement, il acquiesça. 

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, je vais avertir Phoenix et Griffin. » Le jeune garçon se leva, ignorant le soupir de soulagement de Sirius, et alla voir ses amis, qui étaient encore en train de parler. 

« Griffin, Phoenix. » Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux et lui sourirent, mais Harry ne leur rendit pas leur sourire. 

« Dragon, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Harry hocha la tête en réponse, et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose dans leurs oreilles, afin que personne d'autre ne les entende. 

« Quelqu'un a soumis Sirius à l'Imperious, il m'a demandé d'aller me balader avec lui. Je pense que quelqu'un me veut hors d'ici, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit pour m'attaquer, ou pour vous attaquer. » Le visage de Phoenix devint anxieux. 

« Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? Cela pourrait être très dangereux. »

« Je sais Phoenix, mais cela ne sert à rien de patienter, mieux vaut faire ça maintenant que nous savons que quelque chose va arriver. Quand à vous, restez ici, et gardez un œil ouvert, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, nous ferons ce que tu nous demandes, mais sois prudent Dragon. »

« Je le serai Griffin, toi aussi. » Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Harry les quitta et rejoignit Sirius à la porte. Il sourit à son parrain et hocha de la tête. « Très bien, ouvre la voie Sirius. » Ils sortirent et disparurent dans la nuit. Hermione et Ron regardèrent la porte se fermer, puis ils se firent face. Ron fut le premier à parler. 

« Nous devrions nous disperser, juste au cas où, si les Death-Eaters nous attaquent et pas Dragon. Nous serions capable de protéger plus de personnes si nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »Hermione acquiesça. 

« D'accord, mais sois prudent Dragon. » Elle lui donna une petite étreinte. Après un dernier sourire dans la direction de son ami, elle alla d'un côté de la salle et s'engagea dans une conversation avec sa mère. La discussion qu'elles avaient eue un peu plus tôt avait aidé à clarifier certaines choses, et elles étaient maintenant en bons termes. Griffin sembla un peu perdu, entre toutes les personnes sans Phoenix ou Dragon à ses côtés. Le fait qu'un quart des gens à la fête avait été de sa famille n'arrangeait pas les choses. Finalement, il arrêta de les ignorer, et il s'assit simplement dans l'une des chaises, laissant ainsi des places libres pour ceux qui souhaitaient l'approcher. Il se perdit finalement en regardant le ciel. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que cela avait un effet très calmant sur lui, il pouvait voir des choses que Phoenix et Dragon ne pouvaient pas. Quelque fois, cela l'énervait un peu, mais il pouvait pratiquement entendre les étoiles lui parler. Une fois qu'il avait dit ça à ses amis, il avait eut peur qu'ils se moquent de lui, mais il aurait vraiment du le savoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués, ils ne lui avaient pas dit non plus qu'ils le comprenaient, ce qui était un grand soulagement, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils lui avaient simplement dit de faire attention à ce que disaient les étoiles, puisqu'elles pouvaient très bien avoir raison. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, et cela l'avait bien aidé. Ils avaient pu s'échapper de justesse au ministère grâce à lui, voyant cela dans les étoiles les nuits précédentes. Il ne se qualifiait pas vraiment de devin, puisque sinon il pensait toujours à son ancien professeur, mais Hermione avait dit qu'il était probablement né avec le don, et même si ce n'était toujours pas vrai, il ferait tout de même mieux de l'écouter. Une douce voix le sortit de ses pensées. 

« Hey Ron. » Le garçon tourna sa tête vers la voix, et vit sa sœur se tenant à ses côtés. Il l'étudia attentivement, cherchant les détails qui lui avaient échappé un peu plus tôt. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et bien plus pâle, ses doux yeux marron étaient maintenant trop grands pour son maigre visage. Ses cheveux pendaient en une queue de cheval détendue, quelques mèches tombaient dans son visage. Elle avait grandit, elle n'était plus la petite fille dont il se souvenait, elle était devenue magnifique, malgré l'éclat triste dans ses yeux. Ginny bougea nerveusement sous le regard intense de son frère. « Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Ron détourna sa tête et haussa les épaules. 

Ginny s'assit à côté de lui, regardant le sol. « Ron ? » Griffin réprima un soupire de contrariété, il était suffisamment difficile d'être assis à côté de sa sœur sans perdre son visage calme, mais lui parler… Cela pouvait très bien se terminer en un match de cris. Néanmoins, il répondit. 

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu nous haïs ? » Là, c'était une bonne question, une que Griffin s'était posé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il avait seulement une réponse à ça. 

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Il regarda une fois de plus le ciel, comme s'il essayait d'obtenir une réponse des étoiles. Il sentit les yeux de Ginny posés sur lui, et il la regarda directement une nouvelle fois. Elle détourna rapidement son regard, et parla de nouveau. 

« Je ne pensais pas que tu nous détestais. » Ron sentit le feu qui s'était éteint il y a longtemps reprendre vie. Qu'est ce que sa petite sœur savait sur lui ? Elle n'avait pas été là pour cette dernière année, elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment il se sentait. Avec une voix légèrement tendue, il demanda. 

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

« Parce que tu es là, tu me parles, et tu as même parlé à Billy un peu plus tôt. Et tu n'essayes pas de me crier dessus. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. Si tu nous détestais vraiment, tu ne serais pas inquiet sur le fait de crier. » Ron regarda une nouvelle fois, elle marquait un bon point. Il avait essayé très difficilement de réprimer son tempérament, et il se demandait pourquoi. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir leur crier dessus, leur demander pourquoi il l'avait trahi lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, mais il était là, calmement, en train d'avoir une conversation avec sa sœur. 

Soudainement une vision emplie son esprit. Ignorant sa sœur, qui avait recommencé à parler, il se leva, et cria à Hermione. 

« Phoenix ! Ils vont nous attaquer ! Va avertir Dragon. »

-------

**Plus qu'un chapitre après celui là et c'est les inédits … Heureux ? **

**Miya Black**** : Je sais je sais *soupir* mais j'y suis pour rien… il va falloir faire avec… dimanche c'est les inédits… heureuse ? **

**Tiffany**** : Oui va lire la nouvelle traduction … déjà fait… simplement pas reçut… mais que ferait-on sans le copié collé… et oui Dumbie est con… on l'aurait pas deviner après ce qui s'est passé. **

**Yoann : **

**Et oui tout va s'arranger… que ferait-on sans Sirius…aucune survie possible pour nous… **

**Dumbie**** tremble maintenant, et il a de quoi… et la culpabilité pour eux elle est pas fini… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Plus de retard ! génial ^_^ mais bon sur cette fic… c'est rapide à lire… donc ça va ^_^ Fletcher a du être mentionner… puisque cette fic a été faite bien avant le tome 5 … on peut rêver pour la date de sortie du 6 … encore bcp de temps… **

**Miss lulu : **

**il**** suffit de savoir s'organiser… c'est très simple… et là je suis encore en vacances… c'est pour cela… et bien va donc lire les autres traductions (genre Le Pêché)**

**            Je compte je compte, pas de problèmes… op review rangé dans son p't dossier avec un p't numéro… **

**Lunenoire**** : Ahhh Griffin et son estomac… que ferait-on sans lui… plus d'horloge…rien du tout… Ils sont plus fort que moi en tout cas…. **

**Pimousse**** Fraise : Ben si tu l'as lu en anglais, peut être… mais là… ces chapitres ont déjà été publié… ils sont simplement retraduit… et je fais la suite… dans deux jours… ce sont des inédits… (chapitre 13 …)**

**Arathorn**** : J'aimerai aussi savoir faire ça… ensorceler les proche sans qu'il le sache… et bien… on ne fait rien si on a pas de pouvoir… c'est triste mais on peut rien y faire… c'est sûr que mon vrai dico tombe en ruine maintenant… des pages volent dans tous les sens… bien triste… Mais t'as pas fini de lire effectivement… **

**Gallemartalesliecline**** : Tout le temps j'en place… bon aujourd'hui y'en a qu'une… mais y'a eut la p't nouvelle hier… Amulette du temps… hummm quel chef d'œuvre cette fic… **

**Ocane**** Potter : Mlle je me mets en 7 exemplaire… réussit pas l'ordi avant l'école visiblement… ouaisssss une autre review que j'ai pas reçue… un seul exemplaire svp ^_^ et va donc lire la nouvelle ^_^**

**Dumati**** : Et non, je décline tout pour la longueur des chapitres… c'est absolument pas de mon fait… C'est sûr que si les chapitres faisait 20 pages… y'en aurait pas tout les jours… **

**Lili : Mais non tu pêtes pas les plombs… c'est l'effet des traducs Leena … va donc lire la nouvelle… ça te calmera peut être (bon faut pas trop rêver…)**

**Lord Linky : Ca vient ^_^**

**Umbre**** 77 : Voilà j'ai fait du copié collé pour la tienne… dur dur … un p't café ? ghostbusters !!!!!!!!! du bon ça… faudra que je me trouve la ziq un jour… va donc bossé ^_^ je ne t'embêtes pas plus longtemps…**

**On clique en bas à gauche merci… (tout ça à chanter en boucle sur de drôles de musiques…)**


	13. Attaque

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Et voilà … je viens d'atteindre 200 reviews… Merci à tous… que dire… demain… c'est l'inédit… Heureux ? Impatient ? le pire… c'est que je sais pas à quelle heure je rentre demain… mais je le mettrai… dès que je serai là… heureux ? **

**Pour vous faire les dents… vous avez le chapitre 2 de l'Amulette du Temps… celui là est traduit par Ccilia… alors on met des reviews !!! (Vous privez pas non plus pour celle là…)**

------

**Chapitre 12 : Attaque **

------

Phoenix ne perdit pas une seconde, alors que toute la salle regardait avec confusion Griffin et elle, elle prit sa forme animagus et vola par la fenêtre à la recherche de son ami. Ron ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, il s'était déplacé afin de se tenir devant la porte d'entrée, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme avec attention. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais Ron semblait savoir. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passait, les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Ron ne perdit pas son temps à regarder qui entrait. Il savait que c'était des Death-Eater, probablement une trentaine. Voldemort leur avait ordonné à tous de tuer tout le monde dans la salle, sauf Dumbledore. Ron savait ça, et il était déterminé à ne pas les laisser faire ça. Avec un rapide mouvement de main, il envoya le premier front de Death-Eaters volé dans ceux qui venaient derrière, donnant ainsi aux professeurs la chance de sortir leurs baguettes afin de joindre le combat. 

Lorsque les Death-Eaters se relevèrent, Ron courut vers eux, ses poings irradiants de magie, il commença à frapper ses ennemis. La façon dont il bougeait montrait qu'il s'était parfaitement entraîner à ça. Il semblait que le garçon ne se fatiguait pas beaucoup dans ce combat, et pourtant, de plus en plus de Death-Eaters étaient inconscients. Soudainement, une autre vision apparue devant ses yeux, sans réfléchir à deux fois, il commença à courir vers sa mère. Exactement au moment où il arrivait à ses côtés, un Death-Eater envoya le sortilège de la mort, figeant les mouvements de tout le monde. Ron se retourna calmement, et regarda la lumière verte foncée vers lui. Il se prépara pour l'impact. Il savait que cela allait faire mal, même si cela n'allait pas le tuer. 

------

Harry et Sirius marchaient dehors en silence, l'autre homme ouvrant le chemin. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de découvrir qui avait mit Sirius sous l'Imperious. Cela devait être quelqu'un du château ou de très proche, puisqu'il était sûr que le sortilège n'était pas sur lui ce soir lorsqu'ils avaient parlé dans la salle de classe. Il était sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait étreint. 

« Harry ? » La voix de Sirius le sortit de ses pensées. 

« Oui ? » L'homme plu âgé se reposait maintenant contre l'un des côtés du château et le regardait avec des yeux ternes. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que son parrain s'était arrêté et qu'il l'avait maintenant dépassé de quelques pas. 

« Je me demandais quelque chose. » Harry souleva un sourcil afin de montrer qu'il écoutait. Sirius se dirigea là où il se tenait, pour se placer au dessus de lui. Tous les instincts de Dragon lui disaient d'attaquer l'homme devant lui, qu'il était un danger pour lui. Harry accepta ça, et se tendit, attendant que l'autre homme fasse un mouvement. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu te joignais avec nous à nouveau. Je veux dire, Voldemort a bien plus à t'offrir, et nous ne t'avons donné que de la douleur. » Harry réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Celui qui contrôlait Sirius ne faisait pas un bon travail. Néanmoins, il continua de prétendre de ne pas être conscient de ça. 

« Sirius, Voldemort me déteste, c'est simplement une question de survie. » Harry était sûr d'avoir vu une étincelle de douleur passée dans les yeux de son parrain avant qu'ils redeviennent à nouveau ternes. 

« Tu veux dire que tu te fiche de nous ? Que vous êtes seulement là pour la protection que Dumbledore vous offre ? » Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Si la seule façon pour nous d'être à nouveau accepter est de prétendre nous soucier de vous, alors nous maintiendrons l'acte, n'est-ce pas ? » Tous les sens de Harry étaient tournés vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, il pouvait le sentir se préparer. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Sirius baissa la tête, et puis le regarda, ses yeux aussi froids que la glace. 

« Alors, je suis sûr que tu te fiches que je fasse ça. » Avant que Harry n'est le temps de réagir, Sirius avait mis ses mains fortes autour de son cou, et le pressait, et le calant. Harry mit ses mains autour des poignets de Sirius, faisant un peu pression, ce qui fit relâcher légèrement la grippe de son parrain. Avec une voix choquée, il dit. 

« Tu me déçois Sirius, je pensais que toi, entre toutes les personnes, serait le plus capable de combattre l'Imperious. » Un autre éclair passa dans les yeux de l'homme, mais il fut rapidement effacé. Harry plissa son front. Le Death-Eater qui avait placé Sirius sous l'Imperious devait être très fort pour être capable de réprimer son parrain pendant aussi longtemps. Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de raisonner Sirius, il entendit quelqu'un courir vers eux. 

« Dragon ! Des Death-Eaters attaquant la Grande Salle ! » Phoenix s'arrêta d'un coup à la vue de ce qui se tenait devant elle, sa bouche légèrement tombante. « Er, Dragon… » Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus. Avec une force que personne n'aurait cru possible pour un si petit garçon, il retira les mains de Sirius de sa gorge, et avant de laisser à l'homme le temps de récupérer de sa surprise, il lui donna un bon coup dans la mâchoire, le rendant ainsi inconscient. Phoenix regardait la scène avec une expression surprise. 

« Ce n'est pas que je veux interférer Dragon, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas un petit peu trop dur ? Je veux dire que le vieil homme ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. » Harry l'a regarda avec un petit peu d'énervement, en massant sa gorge. 

« J'essayais de lui parler pour qu'il sorte de là, mais tu es venue, et je pense que le fait que la Grande Salle soit en train d'être attaqué est plus important que le mal de crâne que Sirius va avoir. »

« Tu pourrais avoir blessé ses sentiments, tu as vu combien il est instable. »

« Phoenix, j'ai déjà fait ça plusieurs fois ce soir, je ne peux pas laisser les Death-Eaters connaître nos véritables sentiments, ils pourraient les utiliser contre nous plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà été. » Phoenix soupira mais acquiesça tout de même. 

« Allez Dragon, nous avons besoin d'aller dans la Grande Salle. » Elle regarda l'homme inconscient qui était aux pieds de Harry et fronça ses sourcils. « Que devons-nous faire de lui ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici sans protection. »

« Nous devrons le prendre avec nous. Je suis sûr que Lupin va prendre soin de lui pendant que nous frappons quelques Death-Eaters. » Hermione acquiesça pour signaler son accord, et avec un petit pop, tout deux se changèrent dans leurs formes animagi. Harry était un grand Dragon doré avec un éclair argenté sur son dos, entre ses ailes, et d'étincelants yeux verts. 

------

**Gallemartalesliescline**** : Et oui une suite… beaucoup de suite ces jours ci… aujourd'hui ça… Amulette… demain… les larmes de Guerre, ça… fou … y'en a partout… **

**Tiffany**** : Attention le prochain est un inédit… t'as déjà lu la nouvelle traduc… on se demande bien comment hein ? Ron est une tête de mule de base… alors avec ça, ça s'arrange pas… me souvient pu pour les couples… mais je crois pas… Riri super puissant !!!!!!! **

**Miss Lulu : Je m'inquiète pas pour ça, tout vient à qui sait attendre… c'est pas grave… suis souvent crever quand je publie… je t'en veux pas… j'ai un gros dico dans ma tête… mais il m'arrive d'utiliser de temps en temps mon dico en ruine… l'a qu'un an mais il a beaucoup servi… me sert beaucoup du dico d'argot aussi… j'ai 21 ans… et je fais un Deug Sciences de la Vie à la fac de Orsay (Paris XI) et je suis en deuxième année. C'est le week end !!!!!!! suis crevé mais bon… (rien à côté de Umbre…)**

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui Ginny a le rôle de la psy… faut dire que y'a pas grand monde pouvant entrer dans cette catégorie….**

**Miya Black : Faut déjà arrivé à s'inscrire sur les authors alert… ce qui n'est pas le cas de la plupart des auteurs anglais… la seule que j'ai et qui marche, c'est Silverfox… vive la ML… on sait tout de suite quand y'en a un… Et oui quelqu'un avait commencé à traduire.. (j'ai repris que son chapitre 1 d'ailleurs en le corrigeant à donf…)**

**Pimousse**** Fraise : Merci Merci * rougit…* mais bon la suite… elle vient très vite … faut pas non plus en publier 25 par jour… **

**Lunicorne**** : Non, j'ai pas comprit que tu aimais cette fic… ça ne se voit absolument pas… et y'a le chapitre de ccilia qui vient d'arriver… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Sans blague… fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il y est des chapitres comme ça… je sais c'est triste de pas avoir 00S mais que veut tu… ça me fait un peu de repos… **

**Sam**** Elbereth : Tiens tiens, fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ^_^ Ah impatient d'être à dimanche… Tu sais que y'a cours le lundi quand même ^_^**

**Phénix 20 : Qui ne veut pas la suite (Polaris et Moi je pense…)**

**Lili : Et oui petit conseil du Dr Leena, allez voir la traduc du Dr… sinon votre cellule se réduira…**

**Piok**** : Tiens un p't nouveau… rahhh je ne relis pas deux chapitres non non et non… je respecte le travail de Polaris donc ils arrivent de la même façon (vous plaignez pas elle met une à deux semaines à sortir ses chapitres… )**

**Harry Gryffondor : Un autre nouveau… bienvenue dans notre secte… euh hôpital… mais que va-t-il se passer après ça… Que va faire le trio ? That's the question **

**Umbre**** 77 : 200 èm revieweuse… Champagne pour calmer ton mal de tête ? (bon par contre pour demain… je te garanti rien…) l' a pas l'air sympa ton papa… qui l'a mis sous l'imperius… c'est une très bonne question… (me la pose encore…)… J'ai pas la suite… que les larmes de faite… **

**Spider : Le p't dernier que je reçois juste avant de publier… Nous verrons si j'arrive à tenir avec toutes les fics… ce que je crains le plus c'est Dragon… va en pâtir un peu je pense … et je fais de mon mieux pour traduire… merci ^_^**

Voilà… plus que 24 h à attendre… votre cœur s'accélère… les inédits arrivent après des mois d'attente… préparez votre siège… le paquet de popcorn… et vous voilà plonger dans un nouvel univers… 

(Et on oublie pas de cliquer en bas de la page…)


	14. La Mort de Ron

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Je sens votre cœur s'accélérer en ce moment… en train de baver devant votre écran… et oui…. Voici les inédits de La Trahison… Vous êtes heureux ? Reviewez donc… **

------

**Chapitre 13 : La Mort de Ron **

------

Dragon glissa la forme inconsciente de Sirius dans l'une de ses pattes, et s'envola avec la petite forme d'un phoenix volant à côté de sa tête. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des fenêtres de la grande salle, ils virent un éclair de lumière verte, et ils commencèrent donc à voler plus vite, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. 

Mrs Weasley cria lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, et qu'elle vit son plus jeune fils allongé en face d'elle, qui avait sans aucun doute été frappé par le sortilège de la mort qui lui était destiné. Tout le monde semblait horrifié en regardant le jeune adolescent qui gisait sur le sol. Les Death-Eaters comprirent que c'était maintenant le bon moment pour partir, et se dirigèrent donc vers la porte. Les professeurs, réalisant que leurs ennemis étaient sur le point de fuir, levèrent leurs baguettes pour les arrêter mais un grand rugissement résonna à travers la salle, et un dragon doré apparut dans la pièce suivit par un phoenix. Tout deux atterrirent en face de Ron, et avec un Pop, devinrent Harry et Hermione, serrant toujours son parrain. Tout le monde regardait les deux adolescents avec surprise. Les Death-Eaters eurent soudainement très peurs, les visages des deux amis étaient déformés par la furie, et ils ne souhaitaient pas rester pour découvrir ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Tous se retournèrent vivement et commencèrent à courir vers la porte, lorsqu'elle se ferma soudainement avec un grand bang. Harry relâcha le poignet de son parrain, le laissant glisser sur le sol à côté de Ron, et commença à marcher vers les Death-Eaters. 

« Allons, je ne pense pas que vous voulez rater la fin de la fête, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de l'adolescent envoya des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde, même celui de Dumbledore. Phoenix, cependant, ne bougea pas, mais sa colère irradiait d'elle, formant une aura dorée autour de son petit corps. Soudainement, sans aucun avertissement, les deux adolescents foncèrent et commencèrent à frapper les Death-Eaters, de la même façon que Ron l'avait fait avant. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tous les Death-Eaters étaient inconscients et avaient été attachés par Dragon et Phoenix. La plupart des gens dans la grande salle étaient bouche bée par ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Dragon marcha vers le corps de Ron, et le prit dans ses bras. Il se retourna ensuite pour regarder Sirius, qui ne donnait aucun signe de réveil. Il leva les yeux vers Lupin et dit. 

« Soyez prudent lorsque vous le réveillerez, il a été sous l'Imperious, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit brisé. » Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce, suivit de près par Phoenix. La fermeture des portes de la grande salle les réveilla de leur stupeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Mrs Weasley se mit à pleurer, et ses fils coururent vers elle, essayant de la réconforter avec des larmes dans leurs yeux. Ginny était également en train de se faire réconforter par son père. Remus était maintenant agenouillé à côté de Sirius et parlait à voix basse avec Arabella et Mundungus, sur ce qu'ils devaient faire de leur ami. Dumbledore soupira, et dit à tout le monde d'aller dans leurs chambres afin de prendre un peu de repos. Lui devait aller au ministère pour être sûr que l'on s'occuperait des Death-Eaters. 

Harry et Hermione montèrent rapidement jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, et déposèrent Ron sur son ancien lit, qui, pour une étrange raison était resté là. Pendant que Phoenix alla chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre, Harry fit un check up sur Ron. Il n'était pas inquiet pour la mort de son ami, il savait ce qu'il pouvait attendre des colliers. Griffin se sentirait probablement mortellement fatigué et épuisé le jour suivant, mais il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Après avoir fait la vérification de son ami, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure, il lui retira ses vêtements et commença à lui mettre son pyjama. Il venait à peine de lui mettre lorsque Hermione revint, déjà dans son pyjama. 

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Harry bailla et s'étira. 

« Très bien, comme d'habitude. Tu vas passer la nuit ici ? » Hermione acquiesça et s'installa sur le lit de Seamus avec un livre sur ses genoux. « Très bien, alors je pars me changer. » Il alla dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche pour laisser ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Phoenix était assise à côté de Ron qui s'était réveillé. Tous deux le regardèrent et sourirent. 

« Hey, c'est bien de te voir réveiller, comment te sens tu ? » La voix de Ron fut rauque lorsqu'il parla. 

« Comme si un train m'était passé dessus, en dehors de ça, tout va bien. » Harry ricana doucement et s'assit de l'autre côté de son ami. 

« Il fallait s'y attendre, tu as sauté en face d'un sortilège de mort. Les colliers Phoenix peuvent seulement faire ça. » Ron hocha de la tête et ferma ses yeux. 

« Qu'est-il arrivé après que je me sois évanoui ? » Phoenix lui dit ce qui était arrivé, et après ça, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement, Ron parla. 

« Ils pensent que je suis mort, n'est ce pas ? » Ses amis acquiescèrent. « Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas dit ? »

« Nous n'étions pas sur de ce que tu voulais. » Ron regarda Harry avec perplexité. « S'il pensent que tu es mort, tu peux commencer une nouvelle vie sans eux, tu n'auras plus jamais à les voir, tu peux être dans le monde sorcier sans avoir constamment peur de te faire chercher par eux. Bien sûr c'est ton choix, si tu veux leur dire que tu es en vie, cela nous convient très bien, mais nous pensions qu'au moins tu aurais une chance de choisir. » Griffin hocha la tête, leur montrant qu'il avait compris, et ferma ses yeux. Il était en train de penser aux mots de Ginny. Même avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il les aimait encore. Il se demanda si c'était suffisant pour qu'il les accepte à nouveau. Il rouvrit ses yeux et regarda Harry et Hermione qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. 

« Je veux leur dire la vérité, c'est encore ma famille. Je pense que je suis finalement prêt à leur donner une chance. » Phoenix et Dragon lui sourirent, et la fille l'embrassa, lui chuchotant dans son oreille. 

« Je suis fière de toi, Griffin. » Le garçon sourit et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, se laissant emporté par le sommeil. Prenant cela pour un signal, Harry et Hermione allèrent vers leurs lits et s'y allongèrent aussi. 

------

**Miss Lulu : Non on s'y fait au dico… alors il t'a plus ce petit chapitre ? t'es heureuse… Je peux pas le faire avancer plus le chapitre… j'en suis désolé… Harry a été très violent avec Sirius… bien triste… T'adore le week end ? ou CE Week end ^_^ ? **

**Tiffany**** Shin : J'espère que tu l'as eut dimanche… serait dur d'attendre comme ça… me souviens plus de qui a mis Sirius sous l'imperium… est ce seulement indiqué ? Effectivement un tel sortilège ne fait pas du bien… **

**Math : suis bien contente que tu adores… Sinon fille ? Garçon ? Age ?**

**KyZaRa**** : Tu as effectivement du patienter… alors ? Est-ce que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**Sam**** Elbereth : Et oui Baston… et Harry gagne… Surprenant ? faut pas frapper plus sirius… le pov… il casse tout pour rentrer ^_^**

**Morgane Ceridwen : Je m'en doute ça doit plaire à bcp de monde le fait qu'il y ait 1 chapitre par jour… **

**Shenna**** : Ahhh tu es sous une drogue… viens donc te faire soigner dans notre site hôpital… **

**Yoann : Harry il est fortiche… il sait tout… le voilà !!!!!**

**Arathorn**** : je ne parlais pas dans le sens générale des choses… juste pour la magie… et j'aime pas la philo… j'ai eut un bac S c'est pas pour rien…**

**Miya Black**** : Oui, Siri il va pas être bien du tout… encore traumatisé… tu veux être un dragon … rien que ça ?? ça va les chevilles ? kill Death-Eater !**

**Gaelle**** Griffindor : Et oui voilà la …. SUITTEEEEE !!! T'as-t-elle plus ? **

**Pimousse**** Fraise : Nous voilà à 24 heures du précédent (enfin un peu plus…) sorry mais je viens de rentrer…. **

**Gryphus**** : Attends laisses moi deviner… Tu veux que j'arrête de traduire… sinon tu vas mourir sur place ? j'en met 7 par semaine… soit un par jour… pour cette fic… (si tu parles des autres aussi y'a 1 de Magnetic, 1 de Dragon, 1 de 00S, 1 des larmes de Guerre, et quelques chapitres d'Amulette.. )**

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui Ron va postuler pour remplacer Trelawney… son cauchemar s'est enfin réalisé… Va faire une crise cardiaque avant de commencer…. **

**Harry Gryffondor : J'ai le don de faire attendre tout le monde… suis désolé pour ça ^_^**


	15. La Dépression de Sirius

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

**Alors il vous a plus le dernier chapitre ? Enfin des inédits… et partout… heureux vous êtes ? **

------

**Chapitre 14 : La Dépression de Sirius **

------

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement un mal de tête, sa mâchoire semblait lui faire horriblement mal. Ses pensées sur la nuit dernières étaient très embrouillées, et en ce moment, sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour qu'il réfléchisse. Il grogna et leva une main vers sa tête. Une petite voix l'appela à côté de lui. 

« Sirius ? » L'homme se tourna légèrement et vit Remus penché sur lui. 

« Moony, où suis-je ? »

« Infirmerie. » Sirius fronça ses sourcils. 

« Pourquoi ? » Remus se rassit sur sa chaise et soupira. 

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Sirius secoua légèrement sa tête. 

« Tout est très vague. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander pourquoi, tu étais sous l'effet de l'Imperious. » Soudainement, sa mémoire s'éclaircit, et il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il s'assit d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts, un regard horrifié sur son visage. 

« Oh mon Dieu. » Remus se leva, surpris. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Sirius mis sa tête dans ses mains et trembla. 

« Non, je ne vais pas bien. Harry doit me haïr maintenant. »

« Sirius, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Il ne semblait pas très en colère hier soir. En tous cas pas envers toi, il était énervé contre les Death-Eaters parce que… » Lupin s'interrompit, peu sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de le dire tout de suite à Sirius. L'homme assit sur le lit leva les yeux vers lui. 

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Lupin le regarda attentivement, et quelques minutes plus tard, il répondit. 

« Ron Weasley est mort hier soir, en protégeant sa mère. » Sirius se rallongea et se recroquevilla. Remus se leva à nouveau, alarmé. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, de la part de son ami. Il pensait qu'il serait en colère, ou qu'il courrait pour aller réconforter Harry, mais il ne s'était jamais recroqueviller dans un lit comme un petit enfant. 

« Sirius. » Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. « Sirius, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Harry… j'ai essayé de… » Le son de la voix de Sirius était étouffé, et Remus eut bien du mal à le comprendre. 

« Tu as essayé de faire quoi, Sirius ? » Remus était fier d'être si patient, sinon, il aurait sûrement commencé à hurler sur son ami. Soudainement, Sirius se retourna et lui fit face. 

« J'ai essayé de le tuer, Remus. J'ai essayé de tuer mon filleul. » Lupin semblait horrifié alors que Sirius se recroquevillait à nouveau et commençait à pleurer. Il était très en colère envers les Death-Eaters qui avait réussit à faire faire à Sirius la seule chose qui pouvait le briser. Il était aussi immensément heureux du fait que Harry est réussit à contenir son parrain. S'il avait été tué par les mains de Sirius, Remus était sûr qu'il aurait perdu le seul meilleur ami qu'il avait encore. Remus se sortit de son humeur pensive. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'aider Sirius à surmonter ça. 

« Sirius, écoutes moi. Je suis sûr que Harry sera capable de te pardonner. » L'autre homme refusa de reconnaître qu'il était là. Remus essaya de le faire parler mais Sirius resta silencieux. Finalement, Lupin abandonna, et avec un dernier regard vers Sirius, il sortit de la pièce. A l'extérieur, Dumbledore attendait. Il semblait très vieux et fatigué (j'ai pas fait exprès pour celle là…), de grandes cernes sous ses yeux montraient qu'il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Il leva les yeux lorsque Remus sortit. 

« Comment va Sirius ? » Lupin secoua tristement sa tête. 

« Mal, très mal, les Death-Eaters l'ont forcé à essayer de tuer Harry avec ses propres mains. » Dumbledore semblait moyennement horrifié par les nouvelles, un peu dans le même état que Remus il y a peu de temps. 

« Oh mon Dieu. Cela pourrait complètement le briser. » Remus s'adossa contre le mur et soupira tristement.

« Je sais, il ne le prend pas très bien. » Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement, Remus fut le premier à parler. 

« Comment vont Harry et Hermione ? » Dumbledore secoua sa tête. 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, ils ne sont pas sortis de leur chambre depuis hier soir. Les Weasley ont essayé de les faire sortir, mais ils les ont simplement ignoré, ils pensent qu'ils ont mis un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, n'est ce pas ? » Dumbledore le regarda avec fatigue. 

« Comme quoi ? »

« Se suicider. » Remus regarda dehors alors que le directeur réfléchissait sur cette question. C'était une des choses qu'il s'était demandé depuis qu'il avait vu Ron mort. 

« Je souhaite le savoir. Je souhaite vraiment savoir comment ils vont réagir à ça, ce qu'ils pensent. Mais j'ai honte d'admettre que je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils ont beaucoup changé, je ne les connais plus. » Remus acquiesça tristement, c'était ce qu'il craignait, pas même Dumbledore n'était capable de dire ce qui pouvait arrivé. Une douce main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. « Allez Remus, nous devons aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, j'ai demander à tout le monde d'être là pour célébrer le souvenir de Ron. 

« Et Sirius ? »

« J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfrey de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Il ne sera pas debout pour ça, et le meilleur qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant est de dormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'au moins Harry soit disponible pour lui parler. » Remus acquiesça, et avec un dernier regard vers la porte, il se retourna et suivit le directeur dans les escaliers là où pratiquement tout le monde attendait. 

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller. Ils avaient oublié, la nuit précédente, de mettre les rideaux autour de leur lit, et donc, le soleil matinal commençait à montrer son visage étincelant, la réveillant lentement. Frottant ses yeux, elle s'assit et étira ses muscles endoloris. Sa montre lui montra qu'il était huit heure. Ils avaient encore une heure avant de faire leur grande entrée dans la Grande Salle durant le petit déjeuner. Phoenix se leva et prit les vêtements sur la chaise, là où elle les avait laissé. Puis elle alla silencieusement vers la porte et quitta la pièce afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle pouvait faiblement entendre des voix venant d'en bas. La famille Weasley ne devait pas avoir bien dormi. Après sa douche, elle s'habilla avec sa robe muggle et une veste en cuir, le collier Phoenix brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine, puis elle retourna vers la pièce des garçons, où Harry était déjà réveillé et habillé. 

« Bonjour Dragon. » murmura-t-elle à son ami, allant jeter ensuite un coup d'œil à Griffin. Harry la regarda alors qu'il était en train de faire ses lacets, en lui souriant.

« Bonjour Phoenix. Je me demandais où tu étais partie. »

« J'étais simplement en train de prendre une douche, ce combat de la nuit dernière m'a laissé tous mes muscles endoloris. » 

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Harry se leva et s'étira. Prenant place à côté de son ami, il regarda Griffin lui aussi. « Est-ce que nous devrions réveiller cendrillon ? » Phoenix eut un petit rire, mais une voix leur répondit. 

« Pas besoin, je suis déjà réveillé. » Ron ouvrit un œil et regarda ses amis, qui lui souriaient tous gaiement. Il se mit sur son dos, et grogna lorsqu'il s'assit. « Mon dieu, je me sens mal, nous avons vraiment besoin d'améliorer ces colliers. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tu as une demi heure pour te préparer. Est-ce que cela te dérange de quitter la pièce pendant un moment Phœnix ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je vous attendrais dehors. » La fille se retourna et laissa les deux garçons seuls. Dragon aida Griffin à se changer dans des vêtements muggle plus confortable, et l'aida à aller dans la salle de bain afin de se nettoyer, faisant signe à Phoenix qu'elle pouvait à nouveau entrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient près pour le déjeuner. Après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, ils descendirent, et commencèrent à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Ron se tenant principalement sur Harry. 

-

**Bon je vais faire les reviews un peu différemment… puisque j'en ai un paquet à faire… donc ne soyez plus surpris… (si je fais pas ça… j'aurai pas le temps de faire Magnetic Attraction pour ce soir…)**

Alors un grand merci à** Lisia, Link 9 **et **Pimousse**** Fraise**… puisqu'en fait j'ai pas grand-chose à dire en dehors de ça… 

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et oui le titre trompe, Ron n'est pas mort… dommage… Siri vient de se réveiller… et il a pas l'air dans son assiette… c'était effectivement un dragon doré… on va pas faire comme les autres quand même… **

**Miss Lulu : Moui, c'était un combat super rapide… pour bien accentuer la paté qu'ils se sont prit je pense… le week end c'est cool… j'ai le temps de traduire… moi j'ai du aller à la fac aujourd'hui… suis partie à 8 heures, suis rentrée à midi… et je suis restée là bas un quart d'heure pour m'inscrire… le chapitre de Magnetic est là… **

**Sam**** Elbereth : Moui, y'avait de la revanche là dedans… bien fait pour leur gue*****

**Miya Black**** : Moi j'aurai bien aimé qu'il reste mort… mais visiblement c'est pas le cas… jamais le cas d'ailleurs… **

**Lunenoire**** : Visiblement, tu as aimé… C'était quoi tes hypothèses ? Effectivement, vaut mieux pas les avoir face à toi lorsqu'ils sont en colère… **

**Lunicorne**** : Sirius n'a jamais de chance… t'as bien vu ce qui lui arrive à partir du tome 3 et les autres ? Non franchement… il aurait mieux fait de rester couché…**

**Harry Gryffindor : Alors je lui ai fait part de ce que tu as dit… et sa réponse est : _lol__, thanks, and I know the chapters are short, but I like them this way (lol, merci, et je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais je les aime de cette façon) _J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui là ^_^**

**Lisia**** : Alors premièrement c'est une traduction… donc je ne peux pas modifier l'histoire… mais j'ai posé la question à Polaris et sa réponse est : _lol__, I already said I'm not good at romance, but at first I had `planed for it to be Harry and Hermione, and Ron with a girl of Greenings, but it just didn't come out that way (lol, j'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas bonne pour la romance, mais j'avais tout d'abord planifier que cela serait Harry et Hermione, ainsi que Ron avec une fille de Greenings, mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé de cette façon) _Voilà… heureuse ? **

**Shenna**** : Et oui y'a que ça… va donc lire, relire les chapitres… et mes autres traducs… **

**Umbre**** 77 : **

**                    L'est pas gentil ton papa… le mien non plus d'ailleurs… j'ai mis plus de deux heures à aller à la fac… et un peu moins pour en revenir… et il m'ammera jamais… je rêve pas… Et oui On aurait menti à Sirius… dingue… pov Siri… **

**                    Lolll Et oui il 'meurt' c'est dingue… mais qu'il crève !!! j'en veux pas de cet attardé mental… bon pas ici… mais je l'aime pas quand même… je veux un dragon aussi… mini dragon… trop mimi *_***


	16. Surprise

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon je sors pas de Dragon demain… pour la simple raison que je l'ai pas encore commencé… et je sens que cette fic souffrira beaucoup pendant l'école (sûrement un chapitre toutes les deux semaines)… sinon tout le reste devrait sortir normalement… **

------

**Chapitre 15 : Surprises **

------

L'humeur dans la grande salle était plutôt triste. Tous les Weasley étaient pâles avec les yeux rouges. Ils avaient visiblement pleuré et n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Tous les résidents du château étaient maintenant dans la pièce, attendant Dumbledore et Lupin, qui étaient encore dans l'Infirmerie, prenant des nouvelles de Sirius. Les seules personnes manquantes étaient Harry et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas été vu depuis qu'ils avaient emportés le corps de Ron hors de la Grande Salle la nuit dernière. Tout le monde était assis à la grande table, des tapisseries noires avaient remplacé les symboles habituels des maisons. Personne ne parlait, et un seul son pouvait être de temps en temps entendu, les pleurs de Mrs Weasley et de Ginny. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entra, suivit de près par un Lupin pâle. Le vieux Directeur regarda autour de lui et plissa le font. Il prit sa place à la table des professeurs et se tourna de son côté droit, à l'endroit où le professeur McGonagall était assise. 

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Harry ou Hermione ? » La directrice adjointe secoua tristement sa tête. 

« Non, Directeur. Ils sont encore enfermés dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. » Dumbledore regarda tristement la table et soupira. Il se leva, et commença son discours. 

« Mes amis, c'est avec un grand regret que je dois vous faire part de la mort d'un des étudiants les plus brave que Hogwarts est connu. Ron Weasley s'est révélé être, durant les quatre années où il est resté, un vrai Gryffindor, et il possédait ce qu'il fallait pour devenir l'un des plus grands sorciers vivants. Même lorsque, par des raisons injustes, il fut expulsé de l'école, il n'a pas laissé les Ténèbres l'envahir, et avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, il continua sa vie, aidant les autres par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il revint ici, prouvant une fois de plus sa bravoure, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour accepter la douleur et la trahison qui lui a été infligé par nous, essayant à chaque moment de ne pas blesser ceux qui étaient autour de lui, même s'ils ne montraient pas autant de mépris pour lui. Finalement, la nuit dernière, il est mort bravement en protégeant sa mère, ayant combattu par lui-même une horde de Death-Eaters. Rappelons-nous Ron Weasley comme un des héros morts durant une période obscure. » Après avoir fini, le directeur s'assit et regarda son assiette vide. Tout le monde à la table avait leur tête penchée, quelques-uns étaient même en train de pleurer. Ils avaient été tous si perdus dans les mots de Dumbledore, que personne n'avait remarqué l'entrée des trois adolescents. Ils étaient restés à côté de la porte, écoutant Dumbledore parler. Finalement, lorsque le silence commençait à se faire trop long,  Ron se décida à parler, sachant très bien que Harry et Hermione attendaient qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Vous savez, c'était plutôt bien, est-ce que vous pourriez l'écrire ? Je m'assurerai que quelqu'un le lise lorsque je mourrais. » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et regardèrent vers la porte. Mrs Weasley s'évanouit, alors que Dumbledore se relevait, un regard choqué inscrit sur son visage, renversant sa chaise. Le reste des professeurs étaient bouche bée ainsi que ses frères. « Vous savez, le noir ne convient pas à cette pièce. » Avec un mouvement de sa main, il retransforma la pièce dans son état normal. Le directeur se dirigea vers les trois adolescents, qui le regardaient avec amusement. Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux et leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que j'ai un titre ? Comme le garçon qui a survécu 2 ? » Phoenix leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Oui bien sûr, continue de rêver Griffin, il n'y en a qu'un seul. »

« Merci mon dieu, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre avec deux Dragon. » Harry soupira d'impatience.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange de continuer cette discussion à la table ? Tu es lourd Griffin. » Ron regarda son ami qui le supportait. 

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Si tu l'es. » Sans autre mot, Harry commença à traîner Ron vers la table, ignorant les protestations de la tête rousse. Hermione sourit en voyant les imbécillités de ces deux amis, et les rejoignit à la table toujours choquée. Voyant que personne ne bougeait pour aller aider Mrs Weasley, qui été encore étalée sur le sol, elle prit le problème par elle-même. Avec un mouvement de main, elle fit apparaître une civière sous la femme et se tourna vers ses amis. »

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, vous feriez mieux de bien vous tenir. » Les deux garçons levèrent leurs yeux au ciel, et murmurèrent. « Oui, M'dam. » Elle secoua sa tête en riant, et quitta la pièce, la civière flottant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut partit, tout le monde sembla sortir de leur torpeur, plus ou moins. Dumbledore était à nouveau assis à la table des professeurs, ne laissant pas ses yeux quitter Ron. Ginny, de l'autre côté, s'était attachée aux bras de son frère et avait commencé à pleurer sur son épaule. Avec un soupir, Griffin souleva Ginny et la plaça sur ses genoux, la laissant pleurer. Il regarda à travers la pièce, les professeurs le regardaient étrangement. Ils étaient probablement en train de décider s'il était un Death-Eater en train d'utiliser la potion Polyjuice, ou s'il était le vrai. Le visage de son père était déchiré entre le doute et l'espoir alors que ses frères le regardaient avec surprise et manque de confiance. Finalement, Dumbledore brisa le silence. 

« J'espère Mr Weasley, que vous comprenez notre surprise et notre réticence, en voyant là alors que vous venez tout juste d'être frappé par le sortilège de la mort. » Ron acquiesça calmement. 

« Bien sûr Directeur. »

« Très bien, alors, est ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer de quelle façon vous avez survécu au sortilège auquel seul Mr Potter avait survécu ? » Griffin et Dragon se regardèrent, puis regardèrent à leur tour Phoenix qui venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce, un regard grave sur son visage. 

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Harry lui sourit nerveusement. 

« Le directeur veut savoir comment Griffin a survécu au sortilège de la mort. »

« Oh. » La fille prit un siège à côté de Harry et regarda Dumbledore, en remuant son collier. « Qui va lui dire ? » Griffin haussa les épaules, et bougea Ginny légèrement sur ses genoux. 

« Je vais le faire puisque je suis celui qui a été frappé. » Après que ses deux amis aient hoché de la tête, il se tourna vers les professeurs. « Il y a quelques mois, nous avons commencé à étudier le sortilège de la mort. Nous avons étudié la magie par nous même jusqu'à ce que nous ayons acquis le contrôle de la magie sans baguette, mais très tôt, cela ne bougea plus, puisque tout n'était que entraînement. A travers les mois, nous avons acquis une belle collection de livres sur la magie, et nous avons ainsi commencé à les étudier pour que nous puissions mieux nous protéger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le sortilège de la mort a attiré notre attention. Harry y avait survécu donc il n'était pas instoppable. Nous devions simplement trouver un moyen de réussir. Deux mois plus tard, nous sommes finalement arrivés à une conclusion, celle que tout le monde ne le regardait pas de la bonne façon. Le sortilège de la mort ne peut pas être stoppé, mais c'est une sorte d'énergie qui peut être transformée. Nous avons essayé de trouver une façon de changer l'énergie une fois que nous étions touchés, et nous sommes arrivés à ça. » Il montra le collier avec lequel Hermione jouait. « C'est ce que nous appelons les collier Phoenix, cela prend l'énergie du sortilège de la mort, et le transforme en bouclier qui peut protéger de pratiquement tout. Le mauvais côté du collier est que le sortilège nous rend inconscient parce qu'il utilise la plupart de notre énergie. »

------

Alors petits remerciements à **Pimousse**** Fraise, Lisia, et Dark Queen Balkis **

**Tiffany**** : **

**T'as eut plein de nouveau chapitre !!! heureuse ? Riri fait très peur, effectivement, font tous peur… **

**C'est cool ^_^**

**T'es super gentille, vrai qu'elle était un petit peu courte… ben euh cette réaction t'as plue ? *Relie le chapitre…* (oui c'est bien dans ce chapitre ^_^) Encore qqn qui veut consoler Siri… rah la la … **

**Lunenoire**** : Et non, ils sont gentil ils révèlent tout … Sirius ne pas faire de connerie… bah il est plus jeune c'est bon ^_^ (va pas tuer snape quand même)**

**Lunicorne**** : Riri est trop gentil pour son propre bien… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Non Siri se sent pas super bien… Kill Death-Eaters… merde sont tous mort… j'aime pas Ron non…**

**Misslulu**** : Je fais ce que je peux avec le temps que j'ai…. Bonne lecture de fic… ^_^**

**Miya Black**** : Moi une dent contre Ron, c'est toute la mâchoire oui… Arrêtes de t'accaparer Siri… Non je pense pas que Polaris se prend pour JKR … (Ahhh la fic d'Alo… quelle beauté…)**

**Flore : Tiens des jumeaux ^_^… et oui les chapitres que tu connais pas arrive… et ils sont tous court… y'a 30 chapitres pour trahison… 25 pour Fate… et le troisième tome est pas encore commencé ^_^**

**Harry Gryffindor : Qui n'aimerait pas ^_^… 30 chapitres… deux premiers tomes terminé, troisième pas encore sorti… et il est pas encore près de voir le jour… **


	17. Les Colliers Phoenix

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon y'a pas de réponse aux reviews… ffnet remarche…. Il est 22 heures, et je suis sur le chapitre de Double 0 Seve…rus … faut donc choisir… **

------

**Chapitre 16 : Les colliers Phoenix **

------

La pièce fut silencieuse après que Ron ait fini son discours. Dumbledore regardait les colliers pensivement. Finalement, il tendit une main et dit. 

« Puis-je le regarder ? » Harry acquiesça et retira son collier. Il marcha vers Dumbledore encore assit et lui tendit le collier.

« Voilà, monsieur. » Au moment où le collier toucha la main de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier cria de surprise, le lâchant pratiquement. Tout le monde le regarda alarmé, mais le directeur les ignora. Il le regarda de plus près, et vit qu'il semblait y avoir comme un feu à l'intérieur du collier. Il pouvait facilement sentir la grande puissance qui émanait du petit objet. 

« C'est incroyable. Ce petit collier, contient énormément de magie. C'est pratiquement du même niveau qu'une baguette. » Harry éclata de rire, tout de même un peu embarrassé. Et regarda ses amis, qui eux aussi bougeaient nerveusement. 

« En fait, vous avez pratiquement raison. » Le vieux directeur le regarda avec perplexité. « A l'intérieur du collier se trouve les cendres de nos baguettes. Vous savez, nous avons gardé les morceaux, et proprement brûlé, ils peuvent encore être utilisé. C'est un peu comme un catalyseur de notre puissance, cela les amplifie également. »

« Incroyable. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie sans eux. » Harry secoua sa tête, et étira sa main, vers son verre, souhaitant le voir apparaître dans sa main, ce qu'il fit promptement. 

« Nous pouvons toujours faire de la magie, le collier l'a rend simplement plus facile et plus puissante. »

« Je vois. » Le directeur rendit le collier à Harry, qui le remit rapidement autour de son cou, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de ses amis. « J'ai vu un feu à l'intérieur du collier, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et quel est le matériau que vous avez utilisé pour faire le collier ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir reconnu. » Hermione avala une gorgée de sa coupe et parla. 

« Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur est le feu d'un phoenix, gelé par le sang d'un Griffon, c'est ce qui fait changer l'énergie. Pour maintenir ça avec les cendres, nous avions besoin de quelque chose de fort, et de résistant à la magie. Nous avons trouvé cela dans les écailles d'un dragon. »

« Intéressant, donc vous avez utiliser vos formes animagi pour faire ça ? En considérant que Ron a la forme d'un Griffin. » La garçon aux cheveux roux acquiesça.

« C'est exactement ça, monsieur. » Dumbledore hocha une fois de plus de la tête.

« Je suppose également qu'il y a beaucoup de sortilèges appliqués dessus, je peux en sentir quelques-uns, d'autres sont simplement trop compliqués pour moi pour les identifier. »

« Oui, il y a plusieurs sortilèges, et ils ne sont pas si difficiles, seulement un peu cachés pour paraître de cette façon. »

« Brillant. Absolument brillant. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir en faire d'autre ? » Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Bien sûr, mais ils ne seront pas aussi puissant, les cendres de baguette comptent vraiment pour quelque chose, et cela prend beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à s'en servir. »

« C'est bon Harry, la protection est plus que suffisante. » Le vieux directeur se leva et regarda dans la salle. Tout le monde les avait attentivement écouté, n'interrompant pas l'interrogatoire du directeur. Dumbledore les regarda et sourit. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que les professeurs vous testent, pour voir à quel niveau vous êtes. » 

« Nous allons y réfléchir, monsieur. » Un bref regard de regret passa sur le visage du directeur, ils ne le croyaient toujours pas beaucoup, mais il repoussa cette pensée. Ils avaient tous les droits d'être suspicieux. Il leur sourit avec tristesse. 

« Très bien, dites-le-moi lorsque vous aurez décidé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois aller au ministère afin d'annoncer à tous que le jeune Mr Weasley est en vie, et aller voir un peu les Death-Eaters que vous avez attrapé hier. » Il se leva, et se tourna vers Lupin. 

« Remus, où sont Mundungus et Arabella ? »

« Ils sont allés fouiller la forêt ce matin, ils cherchent des indices pour savoir qui a mis Sirius sous l'Imperious. » Dumbledore acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry.

« En parlant de Sirius. Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais aller lui parler ? Il n'a pas très bien pris ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, il est en pleine dépression. » Harry regarda Dumbledore pendant un moment, rendant le vieil homme un peu inconfortable. « Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas, c'est juste que… » Harry regarda une fois de plus son assiette, qui était maintenant pleine de nourriture. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais déjà prévu de le faire. » Il put entendre Lupin et Dumbledore pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais il décida de l'ignorer, centrant son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Dumbledore quitta la pièce, et tout le monde se mit à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry termina et se pencha vers Ron. 

« Est-ce que cela te dérange Griffin que j'aille voir Sirius maintenant. » Le garçon le regarda avec surprise. 

« Non, pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Et bien, quelqu'un devra t'aider à monter. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, si Phoenix ne réussit pas, je suis sûr qu'un de mes frères pourra m'aider. Ce n'est pas grave. » Harry vit que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais laissa passer. Il acquiesça de gratitude envers son ami, se leva, et après avoir étreint Phoenix rapidement, il quitta la pièce, suivit silencieusement par Remus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils virent Sirius en train de dormir dans son lit. Mrs Weasley était allongée sur un autre, M Weasley en train de tourner autour d'elle. L'infirmière leva les yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et se mit à sourire un peu nerveusement à Harry. Le garçon ne lui rendit pas le sourire mais hocha la tête, et prit un siège à côté du lit de Sirius. 


	18. Discussion avec Sirius

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 17 : Discussion avec Sirius **

------

Harry soupira et s'étira. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était arrivé, et Sirius ne montrait aucun signe de réveil. Mrs Weasley s'était réveillée il y a deux heures, et avait été auscultée par l'infirmière, elle avait ensuite foncée hors de la pièce. Dragon supposait qu'elle était maintenant en train de s'agiter sur Ron dans la tour de Gryffindor. Soupirant à nouveau, Harry se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Demain, c'était Noël, avec un peu de chance, cela sera le plus joyeux qu'il ait eu. Cela serait bien sûr le cas, s'il arrivait à faire rentrer des choses dans la tête bornée de Sirius. Un petit son attira son attention. Harry se retourna et regarda son parrain, qui était en train de s'asseoir. 

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, toutes ses pensées étaient embrouillées, il avait l'impression qu'il avait dormi pendant un long moment. Un mal de tête commençait à apparaître et il poussa un petit cri. Prudemment il s'assit, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Soudainement, il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé. Incapable de contenir plus longtemps ces larmes, l'homme rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et y déposa sa tête. Il pleura pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce main se mette à caresser ses cheveux. En déduisant que c'était Remus, il se tourna vers l'autre homme et mit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Des bras forts l'étreignirent, une main douce courrait toujours dans ses cheveux. 

Dire que Harry avait été surpris lorsque Sirius avait commencé à pleurer, était une évidence. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi près de craquer comme ça. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa combien son parrain tenait à lui. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit, il n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont il pouvait calmer son parrain, après tout, personne ne l'avait réconforté. Entre Ron, Hermione et lui, ils s'étreignaient, mais Harry ne pensait pas que cela serait une bonne idée. Finalement Dragon ne fit que caresser les cheveux de son parrain. Il fut à nouveau surpris lorsque Sirius se tourna vers lui, et enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, Harry mit ses bras autour de l'homme bien plus grand que lui, essayant encore de le calmer. Il pensait qu'il devait dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il réalisa que Sirius ne savait probablement qui le tenait, il pensait sûrement que Harry était Lupin. 

Ils restèrent de cette façon pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne fasse que se reposer contre Harry. Harry, même si Sirius avait arrêté de pleurer, ne le repoussa pas, attendant que l'autre homme fasse le premier pas. 

Sirius soupira de bonheur, il se sentait bien dans les bras de Moony, il pouvait clairement ressentir l'amour et l'inquiétude radiés d'eux, et il était heureux de voir que son ami ne le repoussait pas, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se reprendre. Finalement, ce qui devait être à peu près une heure plus tard, Sirius s'assit, se sentant soudainement un peu embarrassé après sa petite dépression. Ne regardant pas son ami, il murmura. 

« Désolé pour ça. » Une voix complètement inattendue lui répondit doucement. 

« C'est bon. » Sirius sentit toutes les couleurs quittées son visage. Lentement, il leva les yeux, et vit le visage calme de son filleul, le regardant avec inquiétude. « Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir frappé, mais Ron avait besoin de notre aide. » Sirius était maintenant bouche bée, et se sentait très confus. Harry était là, Harry l'avait réconforté même s'il avait  essayé de le tuer hier, et maintenant, le garçon s'excusait pour s'être défendu de lui ? Sirius secoua sa tête, cela n'avait aucun sens. « Sirius, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je pense, je suis simplement confus, et j'ai un horrible mal de tête qui me tue. » Harry grimaça.

« C'est ma faute, je vais aller voir Madame Pomfrey pour qu'elle te donne quelque chose. » Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à faire deux pas vers le bureau de l'infirmière, une main attrapa son poignet. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Sirius le regardait avec des yeux suppliant. 

« S'il te plait, restes. »

« Sirius, je vais simplement là-bas, je vais revenir très vite. » L'homme secoua sa tête et renforça sa grippe autour du poignet du garçon. Harry soupira. « D'accord, d'accord. » Il revint vers le lit, et s'assit  au pied du lit. 

« Harry… » Le garçon le regarda avec attention. 

« Oui ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Harry se mit à légèrement sourire. 

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ? »

« Tu devrais me haïr. » La voix de Sirius était certaine et plate. 

« Pourquoi ? » L'homme sembla surpris en entendant cette question calme et fronça les sourcils. 

« J'ai essayé de te tuer. » Harry haussa des épaules. 

« Tu étais sous l'Imperious, tu n'avais pas le contrôle sur ce que tu faisais. Tu ne devrais pas te blâmer pour quelque chose qu'un Death-Eater t'a fait faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai essayé de te tuer ! Tu as encore les empreintes de mes doigts sur ton cou. » Harry sembla un peu surpris en entendant ça, il mit une main sur son cou et flancha un peu lorsqu'il sentit le bleu. 

« Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Il faut que je demande à Phoenix de faire quelque chose pour ça, elle est vraiment bonne pour la magie de guérison. Maintenant, écoute Sirius, je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé hier, lorsque je suis sorti avec toi, je savais déjà que tu étais sous l'Imperious. » Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. 

« Tu le savais ? »

« Bien sûr, c'était facile à voir. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux aller poser la question à Ron ou Hermione, je leur ai dit avant de partir avec toi. » Sirius plissa son front. 

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir avec moi si tu savais que j'étais sous l'Imperious ? »

« J'ai compris que quelqu'un voulait nous attaquer, et j'ai préféré en finir avec ça plutôt que d'être pris par surprise. Donc si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, tu peux blâmer le Death-Eater, ou moi. » Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, se demandant si Harry disait la vérité, et s'il n'était vraiment pas celui à blâmer. Finalement, il se rallongea, ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête. Harry vit ça, et fut à peine capable de dissimuler un soupire de soulagement. Puis, Sirius se mit à froncer les sourcils, et sembla inquiet pour Harry. Harry leva un sourcil. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Semblant confus, il ne fut capable de murmurer que : « Uh ? » Sirius le regarda avec attention. 

« Moony m'a dit ce matin que Ron était mort hier soir. » Le visage de Harry s'éclaira et il sourit à Sirius. 

« Je vais bien, et Ron également. C'est une longue histoire. » Sirius s'assit et mit quelques oreillers dans son dos, grimaçant un peu à cause de son mal de tête. 

« D'accord, je suis prêt à l'écouter. » Mais Harry secoua sa tête. 

« Pas avant que tu n'es pris quelque chose pour ce mal de tête. » Harry se leva, et cette fois, il réussit à aller jusqu'au bureau de Madame Pomfrey. Sirius le regarda, le garçon avait changé, mais quelque part à l'intérieur, c'était toujours le même Harry. Il se mit à sourire, il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir Harry, c'était un garçon stupéfiant. Dragon revint, et vit le sourire de son parrain. 

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Oh pour rien, je ne suis pas autorisé à sourire ? » Harry haussa des épaules et lui tendit un gobelet. 

« Voilà, tu dois tout boire. »

« Oui, maman. » Avant que Harry ait la chance de répondre, Sirius avait bu toute la potion, et grimaçait à cause de l'horrible goût de la potion. Harry se mit à rire en voyant le visage de son parrain.

« C'est si mauvais ? »

« Ugh, ne demandes pas. » Il posa le gobelet, et s'allongea sur les oreillers. « Très bien, maintenant, je veux une histoire. » Harry éclata de rire mais obéit, commençant à dire comment Ron avait survécu. Ils étaient tellement dans l'histoire de Harry, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Dumbledore entrer. Il les regarda pendant un moment, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et quitta silencieusement la pièce, les laissant une fois de plus seuls. Lupin l'attendait de l'autre côté, regardant anxieusement la porte. Après que Dumbledore l'ait fermée silencieusement, le loup garou l'approcha. 

« Comment va Sirius ? » Le directeur lui sourit, le rassurant. 

« Pour autant que je puisse le dire, il va très bien. Lui et Harry sont en train de discuter, donc je suppose qu'ils ont réglé leurs problèmes. » Remus soupira de soulagement et sourit à son tour. 

« Il était temps pour que cela aille mieux. » Le directeur lui tapota l'épaule, et ils partirent ensemble. 

-

**Bon maintenant, les réponses aux reviews que j'ai lachement pas fait hier… pense même que les réponses seront peut être plus longue que le chapitre … nous verrons cela**

Bon alors petits / énormes  (*rayez la mention inutile*) remerciements à **Pimousse**** Fraise (X2), Lisia** **(X2)**

**Tiffany**** : Et oui la pov' Mrs Wealsey s'évanoui facilement, et Dumbie presque (merde… j'aurai bien aimé voir ça) Bientôt le tous de Snape (*_sourire malicieux_*) Non faut changer de Titre, sûr que RW le survivant c'est eurkkk, Ron Weasley and the philosopher stone… Ron W and … j'en passe… franchement j'aimerai pas l'avoir en perso principal… **

**Arathorn**** : **

**            Vrai la première chose que mon prof de philo m'a dit, c'est qu'on en faisait tous les jours… Et la seule question que j'avais en tête après ça… c'était pourquoi est ce qu'on vient alors si on sait déjà faire ça ? Quelle perte de temps… j'avais que ça le samedi … du gâchis… **

**            Tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas figuré dans les favoris…**

**Miya Black**** : **

**Si si… tu portes déjà son nom de famille en plus… J'aurai également aimé avoir pu prendre une photo de la tronche de Dumbie… ou dans un des chapitres à suivre (*_autre sourire malicieux *) _**

**Ouais…pour que ça marche mieux faut brûler la baguette… ben ils ont intérêt à savoir faire de la magie sans… sinon… z'ont plus qu'à en racheter une autre**

****

**Morgane Ceridwen : **

**            J'aimerai également avoir un tel collier… et c'est vrai qu'un collier pareil ça rapporte gros à la vente… seule pb… ben les méchants ils feraient koi après ? Pourraient plus torturer les gens… vont s'ennuyer…**

**            Et oui ffnet remarche !!! Après pratiquement 12 h … Mais Dumbie est un vieux nul ici… faut pas rêver… vive les jeunes… Et oui… on a dépassé la moitié… **

**Misslulu**** : **

**            Il a bavé partout, voilà ce qu'il a fait… disons que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on ressuscite (*_troisième sourire malicieux*) _Les colliers Phoenix du millénaire… me rappelé étrangement quelque chose…**

**            Et bien voilà ton chapitre tant désiré… il t'a plus ? Désolé mais il était trop tard pour ça hier… et ffnet m'avait bien stressé…  **

**KyZaRa**** : Et bien oui, c'était trop tentant pour Ron, fallait faire de l'humour ici… **

**Lunenoire**** : **

**            Ils sont court mais bon… Polaris aime les faire comme ça ^_^**

**            Et oui c'est pas tout les jours qu'on met ça dans des baguettes… **

**Shenna**** : prends pas trop de dose sinon tu vas vite devenir accro… et qu'est ce que tu feras lorsque cela sera terminer hein ? **


	19. La Potion, Incompréhension

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 18 : La Potion, Incompréhension**

------

Sirius et Harry étaient en train de parler de Quidditch lorsque Hermione entra d'un coup, un grand sourire sur son visage. 

« Salut Sirius. Excuses-nous pendant un moment. » Sans attendre une réponse, elle traîna Harry du lit vers un coin de la pièce, laissant un Sirius surpris allongé dans le lit.

« Phoenix ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je pense que nous l'avons ! » Harry la regarda avec confusion pendant un moment, avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. 

« Tu veux parler de ça ? » Hermione acquiesça joyeusement. 

« Ron a commencé à la faire. Peux-tu venir ? » Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était encore en train de les regarder. 

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne idée que je parte maintenant, il l'a vraiment mal pris. » Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. 

 « D'accord, mais viens dès que tu le peux, nous sommes dans les cachots. » Harry acquiesça et la regarda à nouveau sortir. Il se retourna et alla se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Le garçon lui sourit pour le rassurer et secoua sa tête. 

« Non, tout va bien. Elle voulait simplement me dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose pour le projet sur lequel elle travaillait. » Le visage de Sirius s'éclaircit et il sourit à son filleul. 

« Je vois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. » Harry éclata de rire. 

« Oh, elle a changé, mais pas dans son travail. » Ils parlèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfrey vienne, et dise que Sirius avait besoin de se reposer. Harry acquiesça mais resta tout de même jusqu'à ce que Sirius se soit endormi. 

Ensuite, il alla rapidement vers les cachots, un sentiment d'excitation s'installant dans son estomac. Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans la pièce où Hermione et Ron étaient, lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il ouvrit immédiatement la porte, et la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était un petit rat qui essayait de sortir de la pièce. Il prit le petit animal et le regarda de plus près. Il était marqué par un petit Phoenix, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un des animaux qu'ils utilisaient pour tester. Levant les yeux, il vit ses deux amis s'étreindre, avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Silencieusement, il ferma la porte, et marcha vers yeux, remarquant le chaudron contenant une substance argentée. Phoenix le vit et se mit à sourire. 

« Nous l'avons fait ! » Elle se précipita dans ses bras, et commença à rire. « Après tant de mois, nous avons réussis. Harry commença lentement à sourire.

« Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr ? » Ron s'approcha d'eux et acquiesça. 

« Yep. En fait, ce petit gars que tu es en train de tenir est notre premier succès. » Dragon s'éloigna de Phœnix et examina le rat de plus près. Il semblait être en parfaite santé, se débattant dans ses mains. 

« Je ne peux pas le croire, est-ce qu'il va bien, je veux dire, il n'y a aucun effet secondaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Phoenix secoua sa tête. 

« Bien sûr que non, tu le sais autant que nous. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle cela nous a pris autant de temps. » Il y eut le silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Harry parla doucement. 

« Et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce que nous sommes prêts à le tester sur des humains ? » Hermione acquiesça. 

« Oui Harry, c'est prêt. » Après un moment, elle demanda d'une faible voix. « Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » Harry mordit ses lèvres mais hocha de la tête. 

« Oui, je veux essayer ça. Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Sirius et Remus. » Ses amis firent un signe de tête, montrant qu'ils comprenaient. Ron sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule. 

« Je suppose que cela sera le cadeau de Noël de Sirius et Remus, parce que les choses que tu as acheté à Hogsmeade n'étaient pas vraiment bien. » Harry le regarda, un petit peu embarrassé. 

« Regardez qui parles, tu étais celui qui voulait acheter à sa mère une boule puante. » Ron éclata de rire, se souvenant de la réaction qu'Harry et Hermione avaient eut ce jour là. Ils avaient été très clairs avec lui qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas donner une boule puante à sa mère. Peu importe combien il avait été en colère contre elle à ce moment là. Hermione avait pris de jolies fleurs dans une boutique, et Ron lui en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas un super cadeau, mais c'était certainement mieux qu'une farce. Hermione secoua sa tête, reportant ainsi l'attention des deux autres adolescents sur elle. 

« Si nous allons faire ça comme cadeau de Noël, nous devons le faire ce soir, nous ne savons pas combien de temps va prendre la potion pour faire effet sur des personnes gelées depuis si longtemps. » Les garçons approuvèrent alors que Harry regarda sa montre et se mit à jurer. 

« Merde, le déjeuner a commencé il y a vingt minutes, nous devrions prendre quelque chose dans la grande salle avant de penser à nouveau à disparaître. » Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, alors que ce dernier mettait les restes de la potion dans plusieurs flacons, Hermione et Harry les scellant. Après qu'ils aient fini de nettoyer, ils foncèrent dans les escaliers, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde était en train de manger silencieusement. Des regards de soulagement passèrent sur les traits de tout le monde lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Le trio leur souriait radieusement, faisant ainsi apparaître des questions dans  les têtes des professeurs sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Ils s'assirent ensembles sur un bout de la table, et mangèrent rapidement, discutant pendant tout ce temps de quelque chose sur la biologie muggle, essayant d'éloigner leurs esprits de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ce soir. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs desserts, Remus entra et marcha directement vers Harry. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura. 

« Sirius a eut un cauchemar, je n'ai pas été capable de le calmer, est-ce que tu peux essayer ? » Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les verrait plus tard. Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Remus, et alla sans aucun bruit vers l'Infirmerie. Remus décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste dehors, et lui dit ainsi de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Harry hocha de la tête et entra. Son parrain était recroquevillé dans le lit, pleurant. Madame Pomfrey était à côté de lui, semblant légèrement exaspérée. Harry lui fit signe de partir, et pour une fois, au lieu de se plaindre, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Harry marcha silencieusement vers le lit, et s'y assit. 

« Sirius. » L'homme leva les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner. Harry fronça ses sourcils, il avait pensée que tout avait été bien un peu plus tôt. Il semblait qu'il avait eut tord, il y avait visiblement quelque chose d'autre qui ennuyait son parrain. « Sirius, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu essayes de m'ignorer. »

« Pars. » Harry sembla légèrement choqué mais il ne bougea pas. « J'ai dit, pars. Tu t'en fiches, tu peux arrêter de prétendre. » Harry était maintenant plutôt confus. 

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Bien sûr que je ne m'en fiche pas, et je ne prétends pas. » 

« Tu mens. » Harry soupira de frustration. 

« Je ne mens certainement pas, et avant que tu dises quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, dis-moi de quoi tu parles ? » Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment. La patience de Harry devenait de plus en plus fine, mais son parrain se mit à parler. 

« Hier, tu m'as dit que c'était seulement un acte, que tu prétendais faire attention à nous à cause de la protection qu'apportait Dumbledore. » Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

« Sirius, tu es parfois si obtus. Oui, j'ai dit ça, mais c'était un mensonge, je ne pouvais pas laisser les Death-Eaters savoir que nous nous inquiétions pour vous, cela vous aurait mis en danger. » Après un moment de silence, Sirius répondit avec une petite voix. 

« Je ne te crois pas. » Harry serra ses dents, il se leva, et commença à marcher vers la porte. S'il restait plus longtemps, il dirait ou ferait quelque chose de rude. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il s'arrêta, et regarda la forme en train de pleurer. 

« Vous êtes libre de croire ce que vous souhaitez, Mr Black, mais sachez que ni mes amis, ni moi, avons besoin de la protection de Dumbledore. Nous avons des pouvoirs assez puissants pour pouvoir survivre par nous-même. Donc, je vais vous laisser seul, bonsoir, Monsieur. » Sans autre mot, Harry sortit de la pièce, laissant un Sirius choqué derrière lui. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, et il réalisait lentement qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Dans sa douleur, il avait repoussé Harry. Rapidement, l'homme se leva, enfila ses robes qu'il trouva sur une chaise. Avec des pas rapides, il fonça hors de la pièce, envoyant pratiquement Remus au sol. 

« Désolé Moony, est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? » Le loup garou acquiesça, un petit peu incertain. 

« Oui, il semblait un peu énervé, pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oui, où est-il allé ? » Remus montra une direction, et Sirius ne perdit pas de temps, la suivant. 

« Padfoot, attends ! » Remus le poursuivit, essayant de lui arracher ce qui n'allait pas. Sirius l'ignora, et regarda autour de lui avec frustration. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de trouver Harry de cette façon. Avec une soudaine inspiration, il fonça vers sa chambre, Remus le suivant de près. Une fois arrivé, il prit un morceau de parchemin et murmura. 

« Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises. » La carte des Maraudeurs apparut et il commença à chercher un signe de son filleul. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il ne le vit pas. En fait, Ron et Hermione n'était pas là non plus. Abaissant la carte, il s'assit sur le lit, un regard vaincu sur son visage. 

« Il est parti Moony, cette fois, je l'ai perdu. » 

------

Remerciements à **Gaelle**** Gryffindor… **

**Harry Gryffindor : Et bien ça va trois chapitres de suite… Pas de surdose ? Je compte le traduire t'inquiète pas… viendra peut être un peu plus lentement… c'est tout… **

**Miss lulu : Ahhh à la rentrée du lycée c'est cool de tomber dessus… c'est la vie… ffnet a décidé de faire la grève pour pratiquement une demi journée… **

**Tiffany**** : elle t'as plus la discussion hein ? ^_^ Te dérangerais pas d'être qu'il soit dans tes bras non plus… Je ne pense pas que cette histoire se réalisera …**

**Pimousse**** Fraise : C'est que une fois par jour les mises à jour… faut pas pousser non plus… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Et oui de temps en temps les chapitres sont plus longs… c'est pas souvent, vaut mieux en profiter… Je ne suis pas sur que ta prof te laisse lire des fics par rapport à Tristan et Iseult… quoi que doit bien y avoir des trucs dans ce style… **

**Miya Black**** : C'est pas TON Siri… gaffe ou tu vas retourner dans ta cellule sans ordi ! **

**Lunenoire**** : Faut croire que Riri l'a pardonné… mais bon il était pas vraiment fautif… l'a jamais eut de bol dans sa vie Siri **

**Shenna**** : T'as pas pu attendre la suite de Magnetic… mais mon dieu… à quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse… (koi ke y'a bcp de monde qui a l'air d'attendre vu que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews en trois chapitres… ) **

**Lunicorne**** : Si j'étais vraiment nul en anglais… je suis pas sûr que je ferai du si bon travail… mais bon… les chapitres de Polaris sont super rapide par rapport aux autres… **


	20. James

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon vous vous rendez compte que je le publies très tôt ce chapitre… et ça n'arrivera plus avant un bon moment ce genre de chose… il est là tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas de retour avant dimanche soir… donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira… c'est toujours mieux que de vous faire sauter une journée ^_^**

------

**Chapitre 19 : James**

------

Après être sorti en courant de l'Infirmerie, Harry alla chercher Ron et Hermione, sachant qu'il avait besoin de quitter le château pendant quelques heures afin de se calmer. Il alla rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, et regarda avec un peu d'amusement Mrs Weasley tourner autour de son fils. Griffin avait un regard énervé, qui disparut dès que Harry apparut. 

« Dragon ! Est-ce que tout va bien avec Sirius ? » Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il grogna. 

« Non, nous nous sommes encore disputés. Je ne veux pas en parler. Est-ce que nous pouvons partir maintenant, s'il te plait. » Ses amis acquiescèrent et ils se levèrent. La salle commune était maintenant dans un silence de mort. Hermione remarqua ça, et sourit pour rassurer autant que possible ses parents et les Weasley. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous promettons d'être de retour demain. Nous avons simplement besoin de faire quelque chose. » Tous hochèrent de la tête, et les trois adolescents partirent. Harry les pressa, voulant sortir. Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors du terrain d'Hogwarts, ils allèrent à Hogwarts pendant un moment, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient alors que tout le monde était encore debout. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le trio apparut dans le cimetière où les parents de Harry avaient été enterrés. Ils étaient soulagés de voir que personne n'était là, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer leur présence dans le cas contraire. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, regardant les tombes autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Hermione les aperçoive vers un coin éloigné du cimetière. Faisant signe à ses deux amis, elle commença à marcher par là, visiblement quelqu'un avait pris soin d'elles, elles étaient recouvertes de fleurs et propres. Ils regardèrent les tombes pendant un moment, leur montrant ainsi leurs respects. Puis, Harry leva lentement une main, et avec un mouvement du poignet, les deux pierres recouvrant les tombeaux disparurent, et la terre fut retirée. Deux corps lévitèrent des trous, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry les fit flotter jusqu'au sol, et tous les trois se penchèrent sur eux. Hermione prit un des flacons contenant la potion argentée, et la glissa dans la gorge de la femme, alors que Ron faisait de même avec l'homme. Au moment où ils se relevèrent, les deux corps commencèrent à respirer à nouveau. Les adolescents attendirent silencieusement un signe de réveil, mais cela n'arriva pas. Finalement, Hermione soupira. 

« Nous devrions y aller, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'heure de leur réveil. » Dragon acquiesça et se pencha afin de soulever sa mère, alors que Griffin faisait de même avec son père. Hermione recouvrit à nouveau les tombes et ils disparurent. Ils revinrent rapidement dans la tour de Gryffindor, passant par une salle de clase vide, où Dragon vit Sirius assis sur le bureau, en train de dormir. Il se demanda se qu'il devait faire, et finalement soupira. Il donna sa mère à Hermione et dit à ses amis de continuer leur route jusqu'à la tour. Hochant de la tête, ils firent ce qu'on leur demanda, et disparurent au bout du couloir. Harry soupira, légèrement ennuyé, et entra dans la pièce. Prudemment, il fit lévité son parent en dehors de son siège, et alla avec lui à l'infirmerie. Il était en train de le mettre au lit lorsque Madame Pomfrey entra.

« Oh, Harry, je pensais que tu étais parti. » Harry la regarda, légèrement irrité. 

« Moi, Griffin et Phoenix avions des choses à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait hors de l'infirmerie, je pensais que vous vouliez qu'il reste là jusqu'à demain. »

L'infirmière haussa ses épaules, commençant à ausculter son patient. 

« Il est allé te chercher. » Harry jura. 

« Merde, pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry. Remus m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'il voulait s'excuser parce que vous vous êtes disputé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas te trouver. J'ai demandé à Remus de l'amener ici, mais il a dit que Sirius avait refusé. » Harry fronça des sourcils et soupira. 

« J'ai besoin de partir, est ce que vous voulez bien m'appeler lorsqu'il se réveillera ? »

« Certainement mon chéri, tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Harry sourit, il était sûr de ne pas avoir de sommeil avant un bon moment. 

La tour de Gryffindor était silencieuse, tout le monde semblait être aller dormir plutôt puisque le jour suivant était Noël. Harry se glissa dans les escaliers, et dans le dortoir de sixième année, où Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'attendre avec les corps inconscients de ses parents. 

« Hey. » Les deux adolescents le regardèrent et sourirent. « Toujours aucun changement ? » Ils secouèrent leurs têtes, et Harry s'assit sur son lit, et s'étira. 

« Dragon ? »

« Oui Phoenix ? »

« Comment va Sirius ? » Harry haussa des épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Il est allé me chercher, mais nous étions déjà parti. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'est bien pris. »

« Les choses ne semblent pas s'améliorer pour toi, Dragon. »

« Est-ce que cela te surprend ? Cela ne va jamais. » Ses amis le regardèrent tristement mais il balaya leurs regards. « Au moins, cela semble marcher. » Griffin et Phoenix acquiescèrent et regardèrent vers les lits contenant les Potter. 

Il était pratiquement quatre heures du matin lorsque James commença à donner des signes de réveil. Griffin venait juste de revenir des cuisines avec trois tasses de café fort, lorsque l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux cligna des yeux. Hermione fut à ses côtés en un instant, elle commença à l'ausculter alors que l'homme se réveillait lentement. James ne savait pas quoi penser, il pouvait sentir des mains douces vérifiant son pouls mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux complètement. Il essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était, et de ce qui était arrivé. Son esprit semblait très confus, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Prudemment, il essaya de se lever, mas des mains l'en empêchèrent, et une douce voix féminine lui dit de ne pas bouger. Après un moment, les mains qui l'auscultaient quittèrent son corps, et une coupe fut pressée contre ses lèvres. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il but le contenu de la coupe. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et  il put ouvrir ses yeux. Maintenant, il se souvenait, Voldemort les avait attaqué, puis il plissa son front, il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir été frappé par le sortilège de la mort, mais il ne se sentait pas mort, enfin selon lui. Le plissement s'accentua lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où il était. Il était allongé sur un lit de la Tour de Gryffindor. A nouveau, il essaya de s'asseoir, et cette fois, les mains ne l'empêchèrent pas de le faire, mais l'aidèrent, installant un grand oreiller qui était apparu à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui était en train de l'aider, et fut surpris de voir que c'était une adolescente. 

« Mm bonjour. » Sa voix était sèche, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un long moment. La fille à ses côtés lui tendit une coupe d'eau fraîche qui revigora sa gorge. Finalement, après deux coupes entières, il regarda à nouveau la fille. « Bonjour. » Cette fois, la fille lui sourit et prit la coupe.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien, un peu étrange, mais bien. » La fille se mit à rire doucement. 

« C'est bon à entendre, et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous vous sentez un peu étrange. Après avoir été 'mort' pendant quatorze ans, on ne peut s'attendre à moins. » James fut bouche bée à ses paroles, et se rallongea sur ses oreillers. 

« Quatorze années ? »

« Oui, cela fait longtemps que Voldemort est venu vous attaquer, et vous a tué, vous et votre femme. Au fait, elle est dans l'autre lit, nous nous attendons à ce qu'elle se réveille assez vite maintenant. » James regarda l'autre lit, et il vit effectivement Lily en train d'y dormir paisiblement. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était en vie, et qu'elle l'était aussi, mais une soudaine peur parcouru son corps.

« Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon petit bébé ? » Quelqu'un éclata de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui fut bientôt rejoint par une seconde voix, et celle de la fille. 

« Et bien, Mr Potter, je n'appellerai pas votre fils de seize ans un bébé, mais il est là, il semble être mieux dans les ombres qu'à votre côté. » 

Une voix indignée retentie du même endroit que les rires.

« J'ai entendu ça, je veux être à ses côtés, je ne veux simplement pas qu'il meurt de choc. » Un garçon sortit des ombres et James sentit sa mâchoire tombée. Le garçon qui approchait le lit lui ressemblait énormément. Dans la faible lueur de la pièce, il put à peine voir les yeux verts de son fils. 

« Harry ? » C'était simplement un murmure, mais son fils lui sourit, avant de s'asseoir que le lit. 

« Oui, je suis Harry, et ce sont mes amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. » Un garçon aux cheveux roux sortit également des ombres et rejoignit la fille à côté du lit. James les regarda brièvement, mais son attention revint sur Harry. Il leva lentement une main, caressant doucement la joue du garçon, le faisant sourire un peu plus. Lentement, James essaya d'étreindre son fils. Harry ne résista pas et bientôt, il était allongé sur le lit, à côté de son père, son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de l'homme, pleurant. 

------

**Lord Linky : Alors pour le titre des chapitres… Je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire… J'ai déjà du lui arracher des titres pour le site ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire crois moi… Et j'espère pas qu'elle va me tuer… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Siri fait toujours une grosse bévue dans ce livre… remarque c'est pas le seul… t'as pas comprit à quoi servait la potion ? Et là ? Comprit ? C'est un beau cadeau de Noël non ?**

**Lunenoire : Siri est futé… le seul pb qu'il a, c'est qu'il s'emporte un peu trop vite… un peu comme Ron… Mr je saute sur les conclusions… Et oui c'est le retour des maraudeurs et de la p't amie… **

**Nefra : Tiens, je te vois sur cette fic now… Et effectivement je choisis ce que je traduis… je vais pas traduire une grosse nullité quand même…Tu devrais aller faire un tour sur Magnetic Attraction si c'est pas encore fait… ou L'Amulette du temps (sont pas long les chapitres de celle là)**

**Misslulu : Comment ça la fin c'est une horreur ? Et bien tu sais où le trio infernale est passé et ce qu'ils ont découvert now… Amuse toi bien avec le chapitre de 00S**

**Phénix 20 : Tout est très mystérieux là dedans… on apprend plein de chose vers la fin ^_^**

**Ernia : Ca va jamais pour Siri, le pov'… il a jamais de bol **

**Lunicorne : Les fics de Polaris sont effectivement plus facile à traduire… enfin selon moi…tout est relatif… c'est la plus facile que j'ai à traduire en ce moment… (surtout la moins longue…)**

**Sckouatteyuze : Tiens une p't nouvelle… A va ? J'aime personnellement cette fic (toute celle de Polaris d'ailleurs…)**


	21. Lily

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

**Et bien et bien… je part en week end et ma boite de réception explose… littéralement… alors un grand merci à tous !!!!**

------

**Chapitre 20 : Lily **

------

Ron et Hermione se tenaient sur un côté, souriant en voyant la réunion, heureux que leur ami ait finalement un père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'assit et sourit à son père. James, malgré sa joie, semblait encore confus. 

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux pour toi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas, je veux dire, on ne peut pas revenir de la mort comme ça. » Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Hermione répondit. 

« Oh je vous assure que ce n'est pas simplement comme ça, nous avons travaillé là-dessus depuis des mois, mais je vous suggère d'aller dormir maintenant, nous expliquerons tout demain. » James sembla prêt à protester, mais Harry ne lui en donna pas la chance. Avec un mouvement fluide, il retira l'oreiller de son dos et le fit s'allonger. 

« Dors. » L'homme secoua sa tête et ferma ses yeux, après tout, il se sentait fatigué. Harry alla vers son lit et s'assit. 

« Et bien Dragon, comment est-ce que c'est d'avoir un père à nouveau ? » Harry prit une gorgée de café et répondit. 

« Je ne sais pas Griffin, c'est bizarre. » Son ami se mit à rire faiblement. 

« Oui, je suppose que ça l'est, et bien, en tout cas, tu as eut un avertissement, je ne peux pas imaginer comment Remus et Sirius vont… »

« HARRY ! » Ils sursautèrent tous les trois, et regardèrent la femme qui était maintenant assise sur le lit, regardant rapidement autour d'elle. 

Hermione se releva et alla à son côté, alors que Ron quittait la pièce pour voir si personne n'avait entendu le cri. 

« Calmez-vous Mrs. Potter, tout va bien. »

« Où est mon fils ? Où est mon bébé ? » Lily pleurait de façon hystérique et Hermione regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Par chance, James se réveilla et alla rejoindre sa femme. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et commença à la calmer. Hermione recula et alla vers Harry.

« Hush, Lils, tout va bien, nous somme en sécurité, nous sommes à Hogwarts. » Lily mit ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

« En fait, je l'étais, Lily. Nous avons été morts pendant quatorze ans. Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible d'être de retour, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Et Harry ? » James sourit en direction de son fils et poussa Lily à regarder par là.

« Qui penses-tu que cela est ? » Lily regarda dans cette direction, et se figea. Se tenant là, à côté d'une fille, était l'exacte réplique de son mari. 

« Harry ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement mais le garçon entendit, et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il marcha vers le lit, et s'assit entre James et elle. Ils étreignirent tous deux leur fils, Lily pleurant dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent et Harry se releva. 

« Vous devriez aller dormir maintenant, il est pratiquement six heures du matin, le petit déjeuner est dans deux heures. » James se glissa dans le lit à côté de Lily, et tous deux s'allongèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de dormir à nouveau paisiblement. Harry bailla et rejoignit ses amis.

« Et bien les copains, nous l'avons fait. » Il y avait une grande satisfaction dans sa voix, et ses amis lui firent de grands sourires. 

« En effet, en effet. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ? Dormir un peu ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me sens vidé. » Phoenix et Dragon acquiescèrent et se glissèrent dans leurs lits, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu. 

Ce fut pratiquement une heure plus tard qu'un cri aigu les réveilla tous. Une Madame Pomfrey pâle se tenait là, une main devant sa bouche, fixant les Potter. Les adolescents se relaxèrent, et Griffin, qui était le plus proche de la porte, fit entrer Madame Pomfrey, fermant la porte derrière elle, espérant que personne d'autre n'avait été réveillé. La pauvre infirmière était en train de babiller sur James et Lily en vie, et que c'était impossible, qu'elle devait rêver, etc.…

« Madame Pomfrey ! » L'infirmière se tut finalement et regarda Harry, qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle. « Oui, ce sont mes parents, oui ils sont en vie, mais est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plait arrêter de divaguer ? Nous ne voulons pas que le château entier le sache. »

« Harry ! » Dragon regarda vers sa mère qui semblait surprise par sa rudesse. « Ne sois pas si dur ! » Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et murmura 'peu importe' et se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur ses parents. 

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Madame Pomfrey sortit de son état, et se tourna vers Harry, semblant encore un peu confuse. 

« Oh oui, bien sûr Harry. Tu as demandé à savoir quand se réveillerait Sirius. »

« Il est réveillé ? » Pomfrey acquiesça. Harry se leva, et sortit quelques vêtements propres de son sac. 

« Je vais à l'infirmerie, pendant que je suis là-bas, est-ce que vous pouvez ausculter mes parents ? Phoenix l'a déjà fait, mais je suis sûr que cela sera mieux grâce à votre expérience » Voyant ce que Harry voulait faire, Hermione prit le bras de l'infirmière et l'amena près du lit alors que Dragon traînait Griffin hors de la pièce. Sur leur chemin vers la salle de bain, ils rencontrèrent Charlie venant d'en vas, un regard endormi sur son visage. 

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? Nous pensions avoir entendu quelqu'un crier. »

« Ce n'était rien, frérot, simplement Phoenix qui avait un cauchemar. » Le frère de Griffin acquiesça et remonta à nouveau les escaliers alors que les deux autres garçons disparaissaient dans la salle de bain. Alors que Harry changeait de vêtements, il parlait à Ron. 

« Ecoutes. Assures-toi que Pomfrey reste calme et qu'elle garde la bouche fermée lorsqu'elle a finit de les examiner. Je pense que Phoenix a déjà saisit mais nous avons besoin de garder le secret pour un tout petit peu plus longtemps. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Dragon, nous allons nous en assurer. Et est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait arrêter de te disputer avec Sirius ? » Harry lui envoya un regard furieux mais ne dit rien. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, Ron retournant dans la chambre alors que Harry se dirigeait vers l'Infirmerie.

 ------

Bon alors… un grand merci à **Pimousse**** Fraise (X2), Gallemartalesliecline, Harry Gryffondor, flore, Lisia, Lunicorne, **

**Lily : Comment je fais, je sais pas… demandez à ma conscience… **

**Miss Lulu : Moi sadique parce que j'arrête là ? Oui tout à fait… Mais bon tout est de la faute de polaris ^_^… Et sinon, oui ce sont des zombissssssss bouhhhh t'as peur ? Les corps sont conservé puisqu'il est décrit, je sais plus quand, que c'est une des propriétés de l'avada… T'as Golden Sun 2 ??? Files le moi !!! ze veux !!!! **

**Tiffany**** : Faut croire que la potion à marcher… sont pas vraiment parti non… et tu as vu la résurrection de Lili ^_^… ben c'est après l'histoire de la vie de son fils… **

**Sckouatteuze**** : Outch je vois que dans les dernières réponses, j'ai écorché ton pseudo… sorry … suis bien contente que ça soit ton carburant pour la journée ^_^**

**Lunenoire**** : Y'a toujours quelque chose qui foire…**

**Nefra**** : Bonne chance pour tout lire… oui y'a des fois où j'ai pas comprit non plus pourquoi y'en a qui traduisait des fics nulles mais bon… j'en trouve de bien meilleure ^_^**

**Missouistiti**** : Pas gentil ça d'attendre une vingtaine de chapitre pour reviewer… j'espère te revoir plus vite ^_^**

**Mietek**** : Le principale c'est de la lire **

**Cynore**** : Tiens faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu… Et oui, faut attendre un peu pour que l'action se mette en marche… tout ne peux pas être dans le premier chapitre… Y'a effectivement beaucoup de problème avec ffnet en ce moment (plus que l'année dernière en tous cas…) **

**Quelqun**** :  Je le sais c'est pour ça qu'il y a une petite note sur le chapitre 1 ou dans la note de l'auteur, je sais plus trop… j'ai continué la traduc de Sun Princess puisqu'elle n'avait palus le temps ^_^ hummm… pour le je t'aime… ça dérangera personne… Y'a personne pour être jaloux **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Ben pas avec l'avada faut croire… faut demander à Polaris… mais il me semble qu'il l'explique… c'est peut être plus tard… **

**Sam**** Elbereth : Rohhh c'est les sauveurs du monde… et pis c'est expliquer après… **


	22. Pardon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

**Je savais que j'avais oublier quelque chose dans le chapitre précédent… alors… Félicitation à ………… quelqun pour la 300 èm reviews !!! **

**Voilà c'est tout… pour ceux que ça intéresse… y'a le chapitre de Magnetic Attraction de dispo… **

------

**Chapitre 21 : Pardon **

------

Lorsque Harry et Ron quittèrent la pièce. Madame Pomfrey commença à examiner Lily, se demandant encore comment il était possible qu'elle soit en vie. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, et regarda avec attention ce que faisait l'infirmière, gardant également un œil sur la porte, au cas où un invité non demandé ne rentre. James sortit finalement du lit et alla s'asseoir sur celui de Harry. Il regarda la jeune fille et demanda. 

« Ton nom est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille acquiesça et le regarda avec un sourire fatigué. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire quel jour c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Noël. » James sembla légèrement surpris. 

« Oh, d'accord. » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de demander. « Ne devrais-tu pas être à la maison ? Je pensais que les étudiants de Hogwarts passaient leurs vacances à la maison. » Hermione se tendit, et une voix froide répondit, venant de derrière. 

« Nous ne sommes pas étudiants à Hogwarts, ni Phoenix, ni Dragon, ni moi n'allons encore à cette école. » Ron était entré dans la pièce et était aller s'asseoir à côté de Hermione. James sembla confus, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, mais les deux adolescents devant lui ne semblaient pas vouloir en parler. Hermione et Ron furent soulagés lorsque Madame Pomfrey appela James pour l'examiner. Lily resta à côté de lui, et Hermione saisit cette chance afin d'aller changer de vêtements dans la salle de bain 

-

Harry marcha silencieusement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit immédiatement que son parrain n'était plus au lit. Regardant autour de lui, il le vit assis dans une chaise en face d'une fenêtre, regardant tristement dehors. En quelques pas, il arriva derrière lui.

Aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius se mette à parler.

« Madame Pomfrey m'a dit que tu m'as amené là hier soir. » Harry acquiesça. 

« Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. » Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un autre bon moment. Harry devenait nerveux, et commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir. La voix de Sirius le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, Harry. Il semblerait que je ne fasse pas du bon travail en tant que parrain. »

« C'est bon, tu fais du très bon travail. » Sirius eut un rire sec. 

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est la troisième fois que je dois te demander de me pardonner en deux jours. Tu serais probablement mieux sans moi. Je ruine simplement ta vie. »

« Oublis ça. » Sirius fut surpris en entendant la colère dans la voix du garçon, il se retourna, et vit Harry qui le regardait à moitié désappointé, à moitié en colère. « Je ne vais pas te permettre de m'abandonner maintenant Sirius. Tu es mon parrain, et je t'aimerai toujours. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis là ? Ce n'était certainement pas pour revoir Dumbledore. En plus, ce n'est pratiquement pas de ta faute, et je suis désappointé de vouloir rejeter ça maintenant que les choses sont un peu tendues entre nous. » Sirius baissa les yeux, honteux. Le garçon avait raison bien sûr. 

« Je suis déso… » Une main douce mais ferme apparu sur sa bouche. 

« C'est bon Sirius, arrêtons ça. Cela ne nous apporte que de la douleur. Je veux être capable de passer Noël avec toi. S'il te plait. » Sirius retira sa main, se leva, et prit Harry dans ses bras, laissant le jeune garçon reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, il put mieux regarder Harry, il vit son visage blême, et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il prit le visage du garçon dans sa main, et le souleva pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu as l'air d'aller mal. » Harry se mit à rire faiblement, et il secoua sa tête. 

« Je vais bien, simplement fatigué. Je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de sommeil la nuit dernière. » Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent, et il tira Harry vers un des lits. 

« Tu vas dormir maintenant. » 

« Sirius, ça va, vraiment. En plus, c'est Noël, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à dormir. » Sirius le regarda sérieusement. 

« Je te promets que je te réveillerai avant le petit déjeuner Harry, je veux simplement que tu te reposes pendant un moment, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. » Finalement Harry abandonna, et se rallongea. Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, sous les yeux attentifs de Sirius. 

-

Lorsque Madame Pomfrey termina, elle regarda Ron et Hermione, qui étaient en train de parler à voix basse de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils la sentirent regarder.

« Oui ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Ils vont bien, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait, mais ils vont aussi bien qu'il y a quatorze ans. Est-ce que le Directeur est au courant ? »

« Il le sera en même temps que tous les autres, donc si vous pouviez garder votre bouche fermée, cela serait grandement apprécié. » Les yeux de Madame Pomfrey s'étrécirent en entendant le ton de la voix du garçon, mais elle ne dit rien à la surprise de James et de Lily. 

« Je ne le dirai à personne pour le moment, mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps pour l'annoncer au directeur. » Elle se tourna vers les Potter et sourit. « Je suis très heureuse de vous voir vivants, mes chéris. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je vous verrais plus tard. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et Hermione. « Je vous verrais également plus tard, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. » Ils acquiescèrent et elle quitta la pièce. 

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va se taire Phoenix ? »

« Probablement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous contredire. » Ron hocha de la tête, et regarda les Potter, qui les regardaient avec une légère surprise. 

« Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas avoir été un peu rude ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a accepté ça, elle a habituellement un mauvais tempérament. »

« Oh, elle l'a toujours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mrs Potter, nous ne sommes simplement pas en très bon terme avec la plupart des adultes de Hogwarts. » 

« La plupart ? Phoenix, tu es en train de sous-estimer. »

« Oh, fermes là Griffin. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez parler de ça ? » Les deux adolescents secouèrent leurs têtes envers James. Ron alla prendre deux robes de leurs malles. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mr Potter. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, et surtout espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de personne tombant dans les pommes à votre vue. » Il jeta des robes aux deux personnes, et prit la main de Phoenix, la guidant hors de la pièce. « Nous allons vous attendre dehors pour vous escorter. » Et ils quittèrent la pièce. 

------

**Lunenoire**** : Pompom hystérique… c'est vrai que ça serait trop fort… mais bon… on peut pas… bien triste…. **

**Tiffany**** : T'as VU la résurrection de Lily ?? Dingue ??? Riri il est toujours pas content… alors… c'est Pomfrey qui se prend tout dans la tronche… mystérieux ? je dirai en plus sombre… beaucoup plus sombre… **

**Lunicorne**** : Bah les têtes vont arrivé… t'inquiètes donc pas ^_^**

**Morgane Ceridwen : On verra plus tard oui… vive la réaction des autres !!!**

**Lisia**** : Ben non, disons que Harry connaît pas ses parents, l'est plus proche de Siri… **

**Miss Lulu : on va dire que c'est ça ^_^ zeeee veuxxxxx goldennnnn sunnnn 2 !!! (faut que je refasse la fin du 1 maintenant que j'ai tout les djinns… on peut bien l'utiliser pour le 2 ?) s'illll teeee plaittttt… j'ai des cours horrible cette semaine… **

**Shenna**** : tiens, la dévoreuse de fic ^_^ ey bien… il va falloir que tu continus à lire ma traduc… **

**Nefra**** : Ca serait du suicide de tout lire en même temps…c'est ki JF M ? mais je traduis tt ^_^**

**Pimousse**** Fraise : A la suite… moi aussi je veux la suite… mais pas de la même chose ^_^ (des mêmes choses plutôt…)**

**Ccilia**** : Tiens ça faisait longtemps … a va ? t'as bossé sur Amulette ? C'est fou je me doutais que tu viendrais lire ces chapitres là… étrange… c'est booo ces retrouvailles ^_^ après 14 ans d'absence…. Moui j'ai constaté ça dans tes fics ^_^ au moins… dans le tome 3 de Amulette, tu les verras ^_^)**

**Cynore**** : Je fais ce que je peux pour bien écrire… mais bon c'est pas mon style malheureusement… L'amulette du temps 1 … mais bon c'est pas grave si tu la trouves ^_^**

**Gaelle**** Griffindor : * soupire* j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter … 30 chapitres pour le tome 1, 25 pour le 2, pas encore prévu le 3…**


	23. Moony et Padfoot rencontre Prongs et Lil...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon y'a pas de réponses ce soir… tout simplement parce que je viens de rentrer après 10 heures de cours et j'ai qu'une chose en tête me reposer… Encore désolé… **

------

**Chapitre 22 : Moony et Padfoot rencontrent Prongs et Lily**

------

Harry fut secoué par son parrain un peu plus tard. Ce repos lui avait fait du bien, et il était maintenant bien frais. Il sourit à son parrain qui avait encore un regard inquiet sur son visage. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir un peu plus ? Tu sembles mortellement fatigué. » Harry secoua sa tête et s'assit sur son lit. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit Madame Pomfrey entrer, avec encore un regard confus sur son visage. « Harry ? » Le garçon reporta son attention sur l'homme. 

« Désolé, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Sirius soupira. 

« Simplement que le petit déjeuner commence dans dix minutes, nous devrions y aller. » Harry acquiesça et sauta hors du lit. Il repassa un peu ses vêtements avec sa main, et acquiesça vers Sirius, lui laissant savoir qu'il était prêt à partir. 

Ils étaient déjà près de la Grande Salle lorsque Harry entendit des bruits de pas les approchant provenant d'un des couloirs. Il regarda et vit Hermione, Ron et ses parents marcher vers eux. Les trois adolescents se tendirent mais, il était trop tard pour rectifier l'erreur, les adultes s'étaient déjà vus mutuellement. Harry sentit Sirius commencer à trembler à côté de lui et prendre un pas de recul. James et Lily semblèrent plutôt surpris par la réaction de l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui. James pencha sa tête d'un côté, et un éclair de reconnaissance passa sur son visage. En une simple respiration, il dit un mot. 

« Padfoot. » Sirius recula d'un autre pas, secouant sa tête, mais une douce main sur son bras l'arrêta. Il tourna sa tête vers Harry qui avait un petit sourire. 

« C'est bon Sirius, c'est vraiment eux. » Sirius regarda à nouveau James, et ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes. 

« Prongs, Lily… » En quelques pas, James fut en face de lui, et ils s'étreignirent fraternellement. Sirius enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami. Puis Lily approcha les deux hommes, et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius. Ce dernier passa un bras sur son épaule, l'incluant ainsi dans l'étreinte. Harry alla vers Ron et Hermione, qui avaient de petits sourires sur leurs visages, donnant ainsi aux trois adultes un moment seuls. 

« Hey les gars, je vais chercher Remus. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'être là maintenant, avec eux. Attendez jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? » Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle. 

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que pratiquement tout le monde était là, il eut un petit sourire pour la famille Weasley. 

« Joyeux Noël tout le monde. » La plupart des personnes lui répondirent de la même façon  et lui sourirent. Puis, le directeur parla. 

« Où sont Ron, Hermione et Sirius ? »

« Ils seront là rapidement, mais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que Remus vienne avec moi pendant un moment. » Le loup-garou sembla surpris, mais il se leva. 

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit mais il secoua sa tête. 

« Tout va bien, j'ai un… on pourrait appeler ça un cadeau de Noël, pour toi. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Pomfrey qui souriait, puis il prit le bras de Remus. « Allez. » Tous deux quittèrent la pièce, y laissant les gens légèrement surpris. 

Harry ne retira pas sa main du bras de Remus, et le guida à l'endroit où il avait quitté ses amis. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que Sirius tenait maintenant fermement sa mère, et que son père était un peu plus loin, en train de leur sourire. James se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui marchait à côté de son fils. Remus avait pâli immédiatement, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voyait. Avec un cri de Moony, James passa ses bras autour de son ami figé et le rapprocha de lui. Une fois que cela arriva, la réticence de Remus pour croire ce qu'il voyait disparut, et il ressera l'étreinte. Sirius et Lily s'étaient séparés, et ils regardaient maintenant les deux autres hommes. James recula après un moment, laissant sa femme embrasser Remus. Les enfants attendirent patiemment que les étreintes se terminent, donnant calmement aux adultes le temps de recouvrer leurs sangs froids. Finalement, Lily et Remus se séparèrent, et Sirius brisa le silence. 

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible. Comment pouvez-vous être vivant ? » James haussa ses épaules, et regarda son fils, qui les regardait également avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. 

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Padfoot, la dernière chose dont je sois sur, c'était que Voldemort nous attaquait, un éclair vert, et me réveiller ici à Hogwarts. Même si je sais que mon fils et ses amis ont quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

« James, chéri, je pense que c'est exactement ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont tout à voir avec ça. » Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents qui portaient toujours un sourire amusé. Remus leva un sourcil et demanda poliment. 

« Vous pouvez nous le dire ? » Ron éclata de rire et secoua sa tête. 

« Pas maintenant, nous n'allons pas expliquer ça plus d'une fois, et puisque nous savons que Dumbledore veut sûrement entendre tout ça en détail, nous allons pour l'instant mettre ça de côté. »

« En plus, si nous commençons maintenant, le petit déjeuner ne sera pas pour tout de suite, et la famille de Griffin avait vraiment l'air anxieuse. » Harry se retourna, et commença à marcher à nouveau vers la grande salle, accompagné de ses deux amis, laissant le soin aux adultes de les suivre. 

James regarda ses amis et sourit, la vie était vraiment en train de s'améliorer. Il sentit qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire. Il était également très surpris par le comportement de son fils, il était très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé pour lui plus tard, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui c'était exactement passer durant toutes ces années. Abandonnant ses pensées, il mit un bras autour de sa femme et donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. 

« Allons-y. Je veux voir la réaction de Dumbledore. Il ne sait pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus sourit joyeusement à côté de Sirius et dit :

« Non, il ne le sait pas. » Les trois maraudeurs encore présent et Lily se mirent à marcher vers la salle, suivant Harry et ses amis.


	24. Petit Déjeuner

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Revoilà un nouveau chapitre… y'a aussi celui de Dragon Fugueur … 

------

**Chapitre 23 : Petit Déjeuner**

------

La Grande Salle était silencieuse lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait du donner une sorte d'avertissement, mais décida que c'était en partie sa revanche personnelle sur Dumbledore, et il ne fit que rentrer, suivit de Ron et de Hermione. Ils prirent silencieusement leurs sièges au bout de la table, et regardèrent les autres personnes avec des expressions curieuses sur leurs visages, attendant de voir leurs réactions. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Harry se tourna vers un Sirius sautillant entrant avec Remus d'un côté et James de l'autre. Lily marchait calmement à côté de son mari. Plusieurs cris déchirèrent le silence figé. Un grand 'thud' annonça le fait que Snape était tombé sur le sol. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut aucune autre réaction. Harry adorait vraiment la vue du visage étonné de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir le vieux directeur surpris. Les yeux de McGonagall étaient emplis de larmes alors que Hagrid était en train de beugler à la table des professeurs. Les autres professeurs montraient principalement de la surprise. Flitwick sautait dans sa chaise haute alors que Trelawney portait un regard connaisseur, que Harry souhaitait pouvoir arracher de son visage. Finalement, après que Dumbledore est recouvert du choc, il parla. 

« C'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas être les vrais Potter. » Harry leva un sourcil et le regarda. 

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que les gens enterrés dans les tombes de James et Lily Potter ne sont pas mes parents ? » Dumbledore le regarda attentivement, et répondit finalement. 

« Bien sûr que ce sont tes parents. » Harry sourit et se reposa dans son siège, regardant Snape alors qu'il nettoyait ses vêtements. 

« Bien, je commençais à me demander si nous avions réveillé les mauvaises personnes. » La tête de McGonagall se releva soudainement. 

« Vous avez fait ça ? » Tous les trois sourirent et acquiescèrent. James, Lily, Remus et Sirius bougèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à la table, entre le trio et les professeurs. Dumbledore secoua sa tête envers la réponse des trois enfants, mais laissa le problème passé pour le moment. 

« Et bien alors, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais nous y répondrons plus tard, pour l'instant, déjeunons. » Tous acquiescèrent, et firent ce que le Directeur leur demandait, envoyant continuellement des regards interrogateur vers les Potter et le trio. Sirius était en train de discuter joyeusement avec James et Remus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si James connaissait les derniers événements. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup, sinon il ne leur parlerait pas de cette façon, en se souvenant simplement des bons souvenirs attachés à leurs jours à Hogwarts. Lily souriait légèrement aux Maraudeurs, elle savait qu'elle était incluse dans leur petite réunion, mais elle préférait simplement les regarder. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, là où Harry était assis, en grande conversation avec ses amis. Elle écouta pendant un moment, mais son sourire se mit à disparaître pour être remplacé par un plissement de front. 

« Harry ? » Le garçon fut sortit de la conversation, et se mit à regarder sa mère avec perplexité, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle écoutait. « Ne t'offenses pas mon cœur, mais de quoi parlez vous ? » Harry sourit un peu nerveusement mais répondit. 

« Oh simplement de Chimie, nous avons un projet à faire après les vacances, et nous l'avions repoussé pendant un moment. 

« Chimie ? N'est ce pas un cours Muggle ? » Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça. « Je ne savais pas que Hogwarts l'enseignait. » Hermione posa son verre et regarda calmement la mère de Harry. 

« C'est parce qu'ils ne le sont pas, nous allons à Greenings, c'est une école Muggle privée, seul les gens avec des notes excellentes peuvent y entrer. » Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent. 

« Une école Muggle ? » Elle se tourna vers son fils. « Er, Harry est-ce que tu es un Squib ? » A sa voix incertaine, Ron éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de toute la table. 

« Harry Potter, le Garçon qui A Survécu, l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort, un Squib ? Alors là, j'aurai tout entendu. » Phoenix et Dragon levèrent leurs yeux au ciel, mais ils le rejoignirent finalement dans son rire. James regardait de sa femme à son fils en train de rire. 

« Chéri, pourquoi as-tu pensé que Harry était un Squib ? » Lily était maintenant en train de rougir, et portait un regard ennuyé sur son visage. 

« Si tu n'es pas un Squib, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu va à une école muggle plutôt qu'à Hogwarts ? » La salle se fit silencieuse, Harry regarda sa mère calmement et répondit. 

« J'allais à Hogwarts jusqu'à ma cinquième année jusqu'à ce que moi, Griffin et Phoenix soyons victimes d'un coup monté organisé par Voldemort. Nous avons été renvoyé, et étions sur le point d'être emmenés à Azkaban pour meurtre. » Harry regarda autour de lui. « Il y a un mois, la vérité a été découverte, et nous sommes venus ici pour arranger les choses. » Lily et James étaient maintenant choqués. James se tourna vers ses amis avec incrédulité, Sirius et Remus tremblèrent sous son regard. 

« Personne ne t'a aidé ? Personne ? Aucun de tes professeurs ? Pas même Sirius et Remus ? » Lorsque Harry secoua sa tête, le regard de James s'assombrit, ses yeux brillant avec furie. 

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous n'avez même pas essayé de voir si c'était vrai, n'est pas ? Vous… » La voix calme de Harry arrêta ses paroles. 

« Père, ça suffit. »

« Harry… » Mais son fils secoua sa tête. 

« Non Père, c'est entre Sirius, Remus et moi. Tu ne peux pas juger quelque chose qu'ils ont fait si tu ne connais pas le contexte. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit durant ces quatorze dernière années, donc tu n'es pas en position de juger. » James voulait dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit. 

« Je pense que cela serait mieux d'aller dans mon bureau, nous pourrons ainsi parler de tout ça. » Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Les Weasley, sauf Arthur, et la plupart des professeurs partirent, sentant qu'ils ne devraient pas être là, alors que le reste suivit Dumbledore.

------

Alors remerciements à **Océane la Malicieuse, Phénix 20, Pimousse Fraise, Shinta, Flore, Lisia, Lolo… et c'est tout… **

**Miya Black**** : Ah je te vois souvent là … a va ? t'as tout lu ? C'est gentil de continuer à lire… mais rassure toi… tout n'est pas rose… tu prends du retard dans le week end ??? bah pas moi… préfère prendre de l'avance… (devrait faire ça avec Dragon Fugueur)  Vont pas super bien réagir… **

**Tiffany**** : Et oui les parents ont du mal à revenir… z'ont encore plein de chose à apprendre… Merci de me comprendre… j'étais KO… suis aller au lit très tôt… **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Je sais je sais… mais j'y suis pour rien… mais c'est arrivé ^_^… Et oui…. Et maintenant… tout le monde le sait… (pov Snape encore par terre…) **

**Missouistiti**** : Non, je recois pas tout à temps… et quand je suis en train de publier… j'arrête pas de le faire pour rajouter… désolé… sinon je publierai jamais… **

**Shenna**** : Dumbie non, mais Snape… moins sur… **

**Miss lulu : Ouh là… tu veux ma mort avec une aussi longue review ^_^je verrais pour noël le jeu… je fais des économies là… rassure toi j'ai une prof complètement cinglée en biologie… t'as bcp de contrôle dit donc… je te plains… ben là…je vais pas traduire tout de suite… me reste 6 pages de mon livre… et j'aimerai bien le terminer… ne vous en déplaise ^_^ J'irai voir kikou… quand j'aurai le temps… pas trop simple… **

**Lunenoire**** : Bah au moins, elle le prend bien Pompom, et ils ont pas l'air en mauvaise santé… Que veux tu … la réaction sera peut être après… me souviens plus… **

**Gaelle**** Gryffondor : Y'a pas de problèmes pour ça… mais si tu l'avais répété une bonne vingtaine de fois… t'en aurai marre aussi ^_^**

**Cynore**** : mais oui elle est bien cette fic… et c'est pas fini ^_^**

**Harry Gryffondor : suspens !!!!!! et oui faut attendre… désolé… il sort un peu tard… et je suis rentré à 19 h 10 alors… **

**Shenna**** : Perdu, t'as oublié le site… donc trois endroits ^_^**

**Lunicorne**** : Tiens un p't mouchoir… faut pas pleurer… tout va bien… pour l'instant… **

**Bon j'espère que j'ai oublié personne… désolé pour ceux que j'ai oublié… s'il y en a… **


	25. Explications

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 24 : Explications **

------

Tout le monde était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry avait choisit de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense qu'il le laisserait seul maintenant que ses parents étaient de retour. En plus, il ne souhaitait pas être à côté de son père lorsque celui-ci découvrirait ce qui s'était produit, pas seulement à lui, mais aussi à Sirius, et pour l'instant, il pouvait dire que l'homme avait un mauvais tempérament. Hermione s'assit sur son autre côté, et à côté d'elle, Ron fit de même, laissant les deux autres sièges pour ses parents. Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius alors que tout les autres prenaient places derrière eux. Dumbledore s'assit dans son siège derrière son bureau, Fawkes perché confortablement sur son épaule. Le vieux sorcier regarda autour de lui et soupira, sachant que cela allait être une longue matinée, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu le jour de Noël. Finalement, lorsque tout le monde arrêta de bouger, il éclaircit sa gorge et commença à parler. 

« Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de questions, James et Lily, mais j'aimerai tout d'abord que Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter nous disent comment cela s'est produit. » Les adolescents se regardèrent, et Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione, afin qu'elle soit leur porte parole, puisqu'elle serait capable de mieux expliquer que Ron ou lui. La jeune fille acquiesça et commença son explication. 

« Nous vous avons dit auparavant que nous avions étudié le sortilège de la mort durant les derniers mois. Après avoir trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter, nous voulions aller plus loin, puisque nous avons découvert une toute petite chose que personne d'autre n'avait jugé importante. Lorsque quelqu'un est tué par le sortilège de la mort, leur corps meurt, en conséquence, ils devraient se décomposer, mais nous avons des preuves que cela ne se produit pas. Ce n'est donc en aucun cas naturel, et nous avons commencé à rechercher la raison de ce phénomène. Cela nous a pris plusieurs semaines, mais Ron a trouvé une théorie possible. » Elle s'arrêta, souriant à Ron, puis continua. « Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais Ron ici présent, est très bon en Physique, vraiment très bon. En lisant plusieurs livres, il a découvert des théories sur le fait que le corps humain pouvait être gardé vivant pendant de longues périodes si les cellules étaient gelées. Quelques personnes ayant des maladies incurables ont été mises dans un sommeil gelé dans l'espoir que, dans le futur, quelqu'un sera capable de les soigner. Nous pensions que cela pouvait expliquer le fait que les corps ne se décomposaient pas, et nous avons donc commencé à travailler sur ce qui pouvait faire sortir les gens du sommeil gelé. Finalement, la semaine dernière, nous avons trouvé un moyen de réussir ça, et avons donc travaillé sans arrêt dessus et hier, nous avons fabriqué la potion. » Hermione sortit un des flacons qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit dernière, et le posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore. « C'est ce que nous avons appeler la Potion Vitae (besoin de réviser votre latin ?), elle réveille les personnes victimes du sortilège de la mort, de la même façon que cela l'a fait pour James et Lily. » Hermione se rassit dans sa chaise et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des gens la regardaient avec étonnement, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment ces adolescents de seize ans avaient été capables de faire quelque chose que des sorciers adultes n'avaient pas été capable de réussir en y passant des années. Finalement, James brisa le silence, tout ça c'était bien gentil, mais il y avait des problèmes bien plus urgents. Il voulait, non, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fils, donc, il regarda Dumbledore et parla. 

« Tout est très impressionnant, et je suis sûr que cela fera beaucoup de bien dans le futur, mais j'ai des questions plus pressante. Je veux savoir exactement la raison pour laquelle mon fils a été renvoyé, et je veux le savoir maintenant. Je veux également savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dumbledore soupira, sachant que James avait le droit de savoir, mais craignant également la réaction de l'autre homme. Avec une voix calme, il commença à parler. Il dit à James et Lily ce qui s'était passé depuis leurs morts, du coup monté dont Sirius avait été victime, et comment Harry avait été mis avec les Dursley, et sa venue à Hogwarts. Il leur parla des années que leur fils avait passées à l'école, en essayant d'éviter Voldemort. Finalement, il commença la cinquième année du trio. 

« Cela faisait à peine deux semaines lorsqu'une information horrible atteignit le ministère, un village près de Londres venait d'être attaqué par des Death-Eaters. C'était quelque chose de commun, mais l'information la plus horrible, était sur les personnes ayant dirigées l'attaque. Elles avaient été reconnues sans aucun doute. C'était Harry Potter, et ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley. Tout d'abord, nous n'avons pas cru que c'était vrai. Afin de découvrir où le Trio avaient été la nuit précédente, nous avons questionné leurs amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se rappeler les avoirs vu. J'ai parlé avec plusieurs personnes impliquées dans l'attaque et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité des meneurs. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire que ce que l'on me disait était vrai. Même si Harry s'était battu contre Voldemort plus d'une fois, je pouvais dire qu'il avait bien changé depuis sa quatrième année, Ron et Hermione également. Lorsqu'ils m'ont parlé de l'attaque, je me suis dit que ce changement était du au fait qu'ils étaient allé du côté obscur, et je le regrette vraiment. »

Le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux vers sa table et continua son histoire. « Fudge a insisté sur leur emprisonnement immédiat à Azkaban, et j'ai été d'accord. Je peux encore me souvenir de leur incrédulité et de leur confusion lorsqu'ils ont été au courant. J'avais déjà averti leurs familles et toutes leurs baguettes allaient être cassées. Même Sirius avait réussi à venir, mais personne n'a fait quelque chose pour les aider. Les Aurors les ont emporté, mais quelque chose est arrivée. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas capable de l'expliquer, mais je pense que quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry s'est produit. Il a rejeté tous les Aurors loin de lui et de ses amis, prit les mains de Ron et de Hermione, et ils ont disparu, et dieu seul savait où. Durant les mois qui suivirent, il y avait de plus en plus d'attaques, et le ministère les recherchait, retournant toute l'Angleterre. Ils ne les ont pas trouvé. Finalement, il y a un mois, le Ministère a réussit à les attraper, enfin, à attraper ceux qui avait été la cause des attaques, et ce n'étaient définitivement ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, mais Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew qui utilisait la potion Polyjuice. » 

Après ça, la pièce resta silencieuse. Les trois adolescents regardaient devant eux, aucune expression sur leurs visages. Sirius avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, revivant le jour où son filleul avait été accusé. James et Lily, quand à eux, étaient complètement figés. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient penser. Ils étaient en colère envers Dumbledore et les Professeurs pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se demander, s'ils auraient voulu, à leur place, aider Harry. Et comme Harry le disait, c'était un problème entre eux. Finalement, la voix tremblante de Lily demanda quelque chose que la plupart des gens se demandaient depuis que le trio était revenu. 

« Que s'est-il passé après que vous ayez disparu de Hogwarts ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

------

**Bon alors… suis désolé mais y'aura pas de réponses… suis en train de bosser sur le nouveau chapitre de Double 0 Seve…rus que je viens de recevoir pour que vous l'avez demain… donc… voilà… encore désolé…**


	26. Monde Muggle

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon le chapitre de 00S devrait arrivé ce soir… un peu plus tard… si Dod daigne venir lorsque j'aurai fini… euh…. Y'a pas encore de réponses aujourd'hui… suis super désolé… j'aurai bien chargé Dod de le faire… mais elle a pas l'air d'être là T_T**

------

**Chapitre 25 : Monde Muggle **

------

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant s'il devait leur dire. Regardant Ron et Hermione, il put également voir qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Il savait qu'ils voulaient savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il y avait plusieurs choses… Harry trembla et saisit son poignet fermement. Un mouvement inconscient qu'il faisait depuis ce jour. Secouant sa tête pour chasser les souvenirs douloureux, il commença à parler. 

« Lorsque nous sommes apparut hors de Hogwarts, ne me demandez pas comment nous avons passé les protection d'anti-apparition, parce que je ne le sais pas. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Londres, pas très loin du Leaky Cauldron. Vous pouvez imaginer que nous étions un peu secoués, et cela nous a pris un moment avant de pouvoir penser proprement à nouveau. Par chance, nous avions atterrit dans une petite rue où personne ne marchait. »

_Flash Back  _

_Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec peur, ils avaient quitté Hogwarts et toutes ces horribles personnes qui les avaient temps blessé. A ce moment-là, elle n'était pas capable de penser sur la façon dont ils avaient fait ça, elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'ils étaient maintenant en sécurité, loin de ce cauchemar. Secouant sa tête, elle rassembla ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle. Elle regarda Ron, et vit une simple larme couler sur sa joue. Hermione détourna silencieusement ses yeux, sachant que si elle continuait à regarder son ami, elle se mettrait à pleurer. Ils étaient seuls, et ils n'avaient maintenant pas que Voldemort après eux mais aussi le Ministère. Avec un petit soupire, elle retira ses robes, elle n'en aurait plus besoin de toutes façons._

_Levant à nouveau les yeux, elle les fixa sur Harry. « Que faisons nous maintenant ? » Sa voix était dure, ils avaient besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de rester ici pendant un long moment. Harry semblait aussi penser la même chose, puisque son expression vide fut remplacée par un regard pensif._

_« D'abord, nous avons besoin d'argent. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai sorti de l'argent de mon compte à Gringotts et je l'ai transféré dans une banque muggle. Je ne sais pas si le Ministère peut le toucher, mais je veux le retirer avant qu'ils ne puissent le garder. Après ça, nous aurons besoin de trouver un endroit où rester. Ensuite, nous pourrons réfléchir un peu plus. » _

_Hermione acquiesça. « Allons chercher l'argent en premier, j'ai un peu d'argent sur moi, mais nous avons besoin de le faire rapidement avant que tout Londres nous cherche. » Harry hocha distraitement de la tête, il semblait se concentrer difficilement sur quelque chose. Ron le regarda avec inquiétude, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, un petit picotement parcourut ses membres. Il baissa les yeux avec confusion, et vit sa peau pâle bronzer. Un cri de Hermione le fit relever ses yeux, et devant lui, il vit deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. La fille le regarda avec la même expression figée que son visage, il en était sûr, avait adopté. Lorsqu'il comprit finalement que la fille en face de lui était Hermione, il se tourna vers l'autres garçon au même moment que son ami._

_Harry souriait légèrement. « Désolé pour ça les gars, mais nous ne pouvions pas y aller comme ça. Ils seront sur nos traces en un rien de temps. »_

_Hermione était bouche bée par ce qu'il voulait faire. « Bon dieu, comment as-tu fait ça ? »_

_Harry haussa ses épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée Hermi, mais en ce moment, nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir là-dessus. Nous pourrons le faire une fois que nous aurons trouvé un endroit où rester. » _

_Encore toujours légèrement stupéfiés, ses amis acquiescèrent, et Harry se tourna pour regarder les robes. Se concentrant un peu plus, il fit apparaître un petit feu sur elles, les transformant en cendres. Les trois adolescents regardèrent ça silencieusement, alors que les flammes consumaient les robes. Il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer. Il devait maintenant avancer. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry regarda pensivement autour de lui, et continua. « Nous avons quitté la rue, et sommes allés dans une banque muggle afin de retirer tout notre argent. Puis, Hermione nous a mené dans le métro, vers une autre partie de la cité. Nous étions plus en sécurité en restant à Londres puisque c'est une très grande cité. Nous avons loué une chambre pour la nuit dans un hôtel, et puis nous avons ensuite demandé s'ils pouvaient nous aider à trouver une maison. Ils nous ont beaucoup aidé et nous ont immédiatement donné plusieurs directions pour que nous puissions trouver un appartement décent. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons loué une maison et nous nous sommes installés. Nous sommes devenus amis avec nos voisins, spécialement une dame qui vivait à côté. »

Hermione continua de là. « La chose suivantes que nous dûmes faire, fut de nous faire engager dans une école muggle, nous savions que notre argent durerait un moment, mais nous ne pouvions pas vivre toutes nos vies avec ça. Donc la première chose dont nous avions besoin, c'était d'avoir une bonne éducation pour pouvoir trouver plus tard de bons travails. Nous étions à nouveau chanceux. La femme qui habitait à côté était une directrice d'une petite école proche de là où nous vivions, et lorsque nous lui avons dit que nous avions besoin d'aller dans une école quelque part, elle nous a aidé. Notre éducation était un autre gros problème. Harry et moi étions autrefois aller dans une école muggle jusqu'à nos onze ans, mais Ron n'avait pas eut ça, il avait donc beaucoup à rattraper. » Hermione se mit à sourire. « Nous avions tout à rattraper en quelques semaines pour rentrer dans l'école sans faire monter la suspicions sur nous. »

Ron grogna. « Ce furent les pires semaines de ma vie. »

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

« Bon point, continues Phoenix. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous l'avions fait, mais un mois plus tard, nous allions à l'école. C'était vraiment bizarre, nous ne nous sommes pas fait d'amis, gardant habituellement tout pour nous, et même ainsi, nous n'étions pas des parias. Les gens nous aimaient suffisamment. La vie était très ennuyeuse, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Noël. »

Dragon et Griffin regardèrent d'un coup leur amie, d'une voix tranchante, la tête rousse parla. « Je ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire de leur parler de ce Noël, Phoenix. »

La jeune fille le regarda calmement. « Ils ont le droit de savoir. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'ont, mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que cela pourrait leur faire ? » Les mots de Ron étaient à peine au dessus d'un murmure. 

Hermione regarda ailleurs, et acquiesça tristement. « Ils devront se faire à ça, Griffin, comme nous l'avons fait. En plus, ils le découvriront tôt ou tard. »

Ron regarda vers Harry. « Que penses-tu de ça Harry ? »

Le visage de Harry était vide d'émotion, il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien cela allait frapper leurs familles. Finalement, il parla. « Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour leur dire ça. »

« Cela ne sera jamais le bon moment. »

Harry regarda Phoenix et hocha de la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Vas-y alors, mais s'il te plait, ne vas pas trop dans les détails. »

Avec un dernier regard vers Ron, qui était en train de regarder la fenêtre, elle reporta son attention sur les autres personnes de la pièce, parfaitement consciente que ce qu'elle était sur le point de leur dire, allaient les blesser. Ils la regardèrent avec inquiétude, et épouvantes, attendant ce qu'elle allait leur dire. 

D'une douce voix, elle reprit son histoire. « J'ai dit que notre vie était très ennuyeuse, mais aussi très dépressive. Plus le temps passait, plus nous perdions espoir. Puis à Noël… » Elle trembla un peu, ses yeux dans le vague comme si elle revivait un souvenir. « A Noël, nous avions décidé d'en finir, nous avions décidé de nous suicider. »


	27. Noel Dernier

------

**Chapitre 26 : Noël Dernier**

------

_Flash Back_

_Harry fut le premier à se réveiller ce jour-là, ils ne fêtaient pas habituellement les fêtes. Sans leurs familles, elles n'avaient aucune signification. Il mit en marche la cafetière, brossa ses cheveux en bataille et s'assit tristement à la table de la cuisine. Il savait qu'il était en pleine dépression. Maintenant, depuis quelques jours, la vie n'avait pour lui, plus aucune signification, et si ce n'était pas à cause du besoin qu'il avait de protéger Ron et Hermione, il aurait mis une fin à ça il y a longtemps. En suivant l'odeur du café frais, ses deux amis trouvèrent leur chemin en bas des escaliers, et Harry leur donna leurs verres. Aucun d'eux ne parla, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient aussi épuisés et dépressifs que lui. Ils burent leur café, et restèrent là pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Hermione bougea. Elle alla vers un des placards et y prit quelque chose que Harry ne put voir. Elle revint à la table, et Harry fut surpris lorsqu'elle mit un couteau sur la table. Harry sentit le regard de Ron aller sur lui, et tous deux regardèrent ensuite Hermione. Sa tête était baissée, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le couteau. _

_Sa voix fut très douce lorsqu'elle parla. « Je suis désolé les gars, je ne peux plus supporter ça, rien n'a plus d'importance, je ne suis plus capable de vivre dans le monde Muggle, en sachant que Voldemort et le Ministère sont tous deux après nous, essayant tous de nous tuer. J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis plus suffisamment forte. »_

_Harry vit Ron lécher ses lèvres et acquiescer. « Je dois dire que j'y pensais également, c'est beaucoup trop. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Tu dois être très déçu de nous, pour tous les problème que tu t'es donné afin de nous garder en sécurité. »_

_Harry eut un sourire triste et secoua sa tête. « Non, Ron, j'en aurai fini bien plus tôt si vous n'aviez pas été là. » Avec une garde inspiration, Harry fut le premier à prendre le couteau. « Je suppose qu'on y est les gars, nous nous sommes battus, et nous avons perdus. Je vous verrais plus tard. » Sur ce, il pressa le couteau contre son poignet, formant une grande coupure qui se mit immédiatement à saigner. Après s'être coupé l'autre poignet, il passa le couteau à Ron. L'autre garçon était pâle, mais déterminé à le suivre, envoyant de petits sourires à ses amis. Hermione prit le couteau en dernier, et fit de même. Puis elle mit ses mains sur la table, et les étendit vers ses deux amis, qui prirent chacun une de ses mains, et celle de leur dernier ami. Ils s'assirent sur la table pendant un moment, leur sang se mêlant, se regardant. Harry fut le premier à se sentir fatigué, et avec un soupire, il posa sa tête sur la table, fermant ses yeux, ne laissant jamais partir les mains de ses amis. Il sentit ses amis trembler et laissa ensuite les ténèbres qui l'avaient entouré pendant si longtemps l'engouffrer et le guider dans l'oubli. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut un cri haut perché, mais il n'eut pas la force de se demander qui c'était, et cela n'importait plus._

_Les ténèbres disparurent lentement. Harry pouvait voir une lumière devant lui, il se demanda s'il devait y aller ou s'il devait rester où il était. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette lumière qui l'appelait, c'était une chaleureuse et douce musique. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette musique auparavant, et devint curieux. Il alla lentement vers la lumière, puis il le vit. Devant lui se tenait un magnifique phoenix. Il était plus grand que Fawkes et ses plumes étaient toutes dorés au lieu de rouge comme celles de Fawkes. L'oiseau continua à chanter, et Harry sentit quelqu'un d'autre approcher, et il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Ron s'arrêter en se tenant à côté de lui. Il ressemblait à ce qu'il était à Hogwarts, tous les enchantements retirés. _

_La tête rousse regarda pendant un moment le Phoenix, puis se retourna vers Harry. « Nous ne pouvons même pas nous tuer de façon normale. »_

_Harry ricana mais une nouvelle voix répondit. _

_« Quel serait le plaisir de simplement mourir ? »_

_Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Hermione approcher. Harry lui sourit. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que les choses pourraient pour une fois se passer comme nous le voulons ? »_

_Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, le Phoenix arrêta de chanter, et le trio se retourna pour regarder l'oiseau. _

_Une douce voix retentit dans leur tête. 'Bonjour petit, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, et encore moins dans les ténèbres. Il était également inattendu que tu emmènes tes amis avec toi.'_

_Harry, supposant que l'oiseau était en train de lui parler, demanda. « Où sommes nous ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous amené ici ? »_

_'Ce n'est pas encore le moment, tu ne peux pas mourir. Et en ce qui concerne l'endroit où nous sommes, nous sommes dans ton esprit, petit.'_

_Ron et Hermione regardèrent leurs amis avec confusion. « Nous sommes dans l'esprit de Harry ? » Hermione plissa son front. « Comment sommes nous entrés ici ? »_

_'J'ai amené Harry ici, pour lui parler. Mais lorsque votre sang s'est mêlé, vous vous êtes uni. Vous êtes maintenant frères de sangs, votre puissance a grandit grâce à Harry, votre intelligence a augmenté grâce à Hermione, et votre force a fait de même grâce à Ron. Vous vous complétez comme aucun être ne l'avait fait auparavant.'_

_Harry leva ses yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Super, nous voulions nous suicider, et la seule chose que nous avons gagné, c'est plus de puissance. Pourquoi est-ce que cela nous arrive toujours ? »_

_L'oiseau poussa un petit cri d'énervement, et il les fixa, faisant trembler les enfants. _

_'Il n'y a pas à rire ! Vous avez essayé de vous blesser, vous auriez pu mourir.' Ron était sur le point de dire que cela avait été leurs intentions, mais il n'osa pas le faire lorsque le Phoenix tourna sa tête vers lui. 'Maintenant écoutez. Harry était destiné depuis sa naissance à devenir le plus grand meneur de la lumière pour guider les sorciers vers la paix. Tu as maintenant été rejoint par tes amis dans cette quête. Vous allez tous les trois mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort, maintenant et à jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais vous faire un cadeau, cela aidera vos pouvoirs grandissants d'une façon que vous devriez apprécier. Vous devez savoir combien il est difficile de devenir Animagi, spécialement une créature magique. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je vais vous donner vos formes magiques. Hermione, à partir de maintenant du sera connu comme Phoenix, ta force sera celle d'un phoenix puisque tu es intelligente et pure. Ron, tu seras connu sous le nom de Griffin, et cela sera ta forme (Griffon…) parce que tu es fort et gracieux. Finalement, petit, tu seras le Dragon, un magnifique dragon doré sera ta forme animagus, puisque, de toutes les créatures, les dragons sont les plus puissants et sont plein de vie.'_

_Trois lumières se détachèrent du Phoenix, et enveloppèrent les trois enfants, qui avaient écouté avec stupéfaction les mots de l'oiseau. Harry put sentir son corps s'étirer, ce n'était pas très douloureux, mais c'était étrange. Lorsqu'il osa à nouveau regarder, il fut surprit de voir qu'il avait grandit. Devant lui, il pouvait voir deux phoenix et à ses côtés un Griffon. _

_La voix du phoenix résonna à nouveau. 'Pour vous retransformer, penser simplement à vos formes humaines.'_

_Ils obéirent et redevinrent humain, une expression de surprise encore inscrite sur leurs visages. _

_'Il est temps pour vous de repartir, soyez prudent, jeunes enfants, puisque beaucoup dépendent de vos vies. Vous avez besoin de vivre pour que la vie elle-même continue.'_

_Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, les ténèbres étaient lentement en train de disparaître, alors que les contours de l'oiseau devenaient flous. _

_Harry s'avança d'un pas. « Attendez, nous ne pouvons pas y retourner, cela va nous rendre fou. »_

_'Trouvez simplement une chose sur laquelle vous concentrer. Que vous ne faisiez plus parti du monde sorcier ne signifie pas que vous devez abandonner la magie. Apprenez tout ce que vous pouvez sur les pouvoirs que vous possédez, cherchez de nouvelles choses, il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas encore été découvertes.'_

_Harry voulait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne put le faire puisqu'une lumière vive commença à l'envelopper. _


	28. Disputes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Même chose que pour magnetic attraction… je vais plus faire les réponses aux reviews…. Me prends bcp trop de temps avec les cours à la fac… transport and co… mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'en mettre ^_^ Ca fait toujours plaisir. 

------

**Chapitre 27 : Disputes **

------

_Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sut immédiatement qu'il était dans un hôpital. C'était assez facile à deviner avec tout le blanc autour de lui. Il regarda faiblement autour de lui, apercevant ainsi ses meilleurs amis allongés sur deux lits à côté de lui, et il_ _fut horrifié de voir que leurs déguisements avaient disparu. Même si de plus prêt, il put clairement voir qu'ils étaient très différents d'il y a trois mois. Pas seulement physiquement, mais leur présence avait également changé. Il pouvait sentir une aura de puissance les entourer, s'assurant ainsi que leur secret était gardé en sécurité. La porte la plus éloignée dans la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement et une femme blonde entra. Elle sembla à moitié surprise de le voir éveillé, et fonça donc à ses côtés. _

_« Bonjour, mon chéri. Mon nom est Dr. Jansille mais tu peux m'appeler Yvonne, cela fait maintenant pratiquement une semaine que tu es là, nous avions vraiment peur que tu ne survives pas, toi et tes amis. » Alors qu'elle parlait, elle mit un thermomètre dans sa bouche pour prendre sa température. Après quelques minutes, elle le reprit, et écrivit quelque chose sur un papier. Elle prit ensuite son poignet. Harry vit donc pour la première fois qu'ils étaient fermement protéges, de petites tâches rouges commençaient à le couvrir. Le docteur retira avec efficacité les bandages, et pendant un instant, Harry fut capable de voir les traces rouges incrustées sur son poignet pâle. Rapidement, le docteur recouvrit ses poignets avec des bandages propres et passa à l'autre main. Harry ne la regardait plus, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la vue des blessures ouvertes de ses poignets. Après qu'elle est finie, elle se plaça vers la tête du lit, et se pencha vers lui. « Ton nom est Harry, j'ai raison ? » Dragon ne fit qu'acquiescer, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour parler à quelqu'un. « Harry, est-ce que tu comprends ce que toi et tes amis avez essayé de faire ? »_

_Harry la regarda un peu amusé, et répondit calmement. « Nous avons essayé de nous suicider, mais quelqu'un a du nous trouver avant que nous mourrions. »_

_Le docteur hocha de la tête. « Votre voisine, le Professeur Villjé, vous a trouvé, elle était passé pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël puisque vous n'avez aucune famille. Ce qu'elle a vu l'a affolé. »_

_Harry sembla un peu triste, ils avaient à nouveau blessé quelqu'un sans vraiment le vouloir. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ron remua dans son lit, et le Dr Jansille partit pour l'examiner, et elle lui parla à voix basse pendant un petit moment. Au moment où Hermione s'éveillait, Harry venait à nouveau de se rendormir. _

_Fin du Flashback_

Le bureau de Dumbledore était mortellement silencieux. Sirius avait sa tête dans ses mains et était recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Mrs Weasley pleurait sur l'épaule de son mari, alors que l'homme figé regardait son plus jeune fils. Les autres enfants Weasley étaient maintenant dans les bras les uns des autres, essayant de se donner le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Le visage de Remus n'avait aucune expression, mais ses yeux normalement doux étaient maintenant hantés, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs présents dans la pièce s'écroulèrent dans leurs chaises. Les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient ternes et il semblait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. James et Lily étaient dans un stade d'incrédulité, trop de choses étaient arrivées pour être acceptées. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était que leur fils avait été blessé, et que ces gens étaient fautifs. Soudainement, James se leva, fonça sur Sirius et saisit Sirius rudement. Son visage était enragé, ses yeux bleus brillant dangereusement. Sirius le regardait tristement, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque son meilleur ami lui enfonça son poing dans son visage. 

« Comment as-tu pu ! Bâtard, tu as dit que tu prendrais soin de lui, tu as promis ! » James leva son poing pour le frapper à nouveau. Sirius n'avait pas bougé du sol, allongé là, avec ses yeux fermés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le poing fut rapidement abaissé lorsqu'une main forte attrapa le poignet de James. Levant les yeux, il vit le visage calme mais énervé de son fils. 

« Est-ce que cela te dérange ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui frappent mon parrain, même si cette personne, c'est toi. »

James tourna son visage pour lui faire face. « Il t'a trahi ! »

Harry le regarda calmement. « Et comment sais-tu, cher Père, que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose que lui si tu avais été là ? »

Maintenant, James semblait complètement fou maintenant. Mais à la place, il sortit en trombe du bureau, avec Lily derrière lui. Harry soupira et frotta ses yeux. 

« Tu sais Dragon, tes relations avec tes parents ne vont pas s'améliorer si tu n'arrêtes pas de leur dire de rester hors de tes affaires. »

Harry sembla moyennement énervé envers Ron. « Ce n'est pas que je en veux pas qu'ils interfèrent, c'est simplement que je veux faire mes propres batailles. Je le fais depuis si longtemps, et je ne peux donc pas changé ma façon d'agir d'un coup. En plus, je maintiens encore que c'est un problème entre moi et Sirius, et que mes parents ne devraient pas juger quelqu'un sans avoir complètement compris ce qui se passait. »

Harry se retourna et regarda tristement Sirius, qui était allongé sur le sol, Remus agenouillé sur ses côtés. 

Harry alla vers lui, et s'agenouilla, posant une main sur son épaule. « Sirius. »

L'autre homme ne fit simplement que trembler, n'ouvrant même pas ses yeux. Harry leva les siens vers Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons finir cette conversation à un autre moment. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête mais le Directeur acquiesça de toute façon. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Ron alla vers sa famille, les guidant doucement hors de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent parler paisiblement. Ils furent suivis de près par Hermione et ses parents. Les professeurs commençaient également à partir, murmurant des « au revoir » à Harry alors qu'ils passaient. Finalement, seul Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore et lui-même étaient encore dans la pièce. Regardant à nouveau son parrain, Harry prit un de ses bras et l'amena doucement dans une position assise. Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit une main douce toucher l'endroit où James l'avait frappé. Levant les yeux, il vit la main de Harry, qui était maintenant en train de briller, et la douleur dans sa mâchoire fut réduite à un simple élancement. Harry fit ensuite signe à Remus de prendre son autre bras, et à deux, ils le levèrent, le tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber. 

« Allez, nous ferions mieux de trouver un endroit pour que nous puissions parler calmement. » Remus acquiesça et avec un dernier hochement de tête vers Dumbledore, ils quittèrent lentement le bureau. 

------

Voilà… encore désolé… mais c'est ça … ou pas de traduction…Faut choisir… 


	29. Discussion

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**Bon voilà un petit chapitre… l'en reste plus que deux après celui là… la fic touche à sa fin… Merci à tout les reviewers !!!!!! ^_^ Fait plaisir en rentrant des cours, surtout après un loonnnnnggg TP de Chimie Organique… **

**Enjoy **

------

Chapitre 28 : Discussion 

------

Remus et Harry guidèrent un Sirius encore sonné vers la pièce qu'il partageait avec Remus, et l'assirent dans un fauteuil en face du feu ronronnant. Remus quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un peu de chocolat chaud, les laissant seuls. Harry regarda son parrain pendant un moment, il pouvait clairement voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux et cela le déchirait. Bien sûr, l'homme avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était arrivé, mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, si seulement ils avaient été plus fort, si seulement ils n'avaient pas abandonné, Sirius ne serait peut-être pas en train de traverser ça. Il ne méritait pas ça, l'homme avait déjà tellement perdu dans sa vie, et maintenant, lorsqu'il récupérait son meilleur ami, il le perdait à nouveau à cause de quelque chose qui avait été hors de son contrôle.

Harry soupira et s'assit à côté de son parrain, cela ne lui ferait pas du bien de continuer ses pensées, cela n'était que dépressif, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber maintenant que son parrain était si près de lui, il avait besoin d'être fort pour eux deux et de le sortir de là. Avec résolution, Harry pensa à la seule chose qui pouvait sortir Sirius de la dépression dans laquelle il tombait. 

« Sirius, tu as besoin de sortir de là, rien de cela n'est de ta faute, nous avons déjà parlé de ça avant, tu ne peux pas continuer à te blâmer pour ça. »

La voix de Sirius fut sans émotion lorsqu'il parla. « Laisse-moi seul, Harry. »

Le garçon se reposa contre le canapé. « Sirius. » Sa voix était douce, pratiquement implorante, mais à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait, il avait besoin de laisser savoir à l'homme qu'il avait besoin de lui. Au ton de la voix de son filleul, l'homme leva les yeux, de l'inquiétude pour le garçon recouvrant tous les autres sentiments. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry le regarda, et fut surpris de remarquer qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses propres yeux, il se sentit soudainement aussi triste et seul qu'il y a si longtemps. « S'il te plait Sirius, ne me fais pas ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi, je ne peux pas continuer sans ton aide, la dernière fois, j'ai faillit ne pas survivre. S'il te plait. » 

Sirius regarda le garçon, qui semblait soudainement si petit et vulnérable, ne ressemblant en rien au garçon qui venait de s'opposer à son père pour le protéger. Toutes la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenties dans son esprit disparurent, et furent remplacer par une envie de réconforter et de protéger son filleul. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui le retenait. 

« Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec James ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait vraiment heureux d'aider. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête furieusement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Il ne comprend pas, et je ne le connaîs pas, même si cela blesse de dire ça, tu es bien plus mon père qu'il ne l'est. »

Sirius pensa à protester mais sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et à la place, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Gentiment, il prit Harry dans ses bras forts, et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante, laissant l'enfant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et se reposer contre sa poitrine. Harry laissa finalement sortir sa solitude, et pleura contre son parrain, sentant l'inquiétude que l'homme avait pour lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit Sirius qui regardait ses mains et qui tremblait. L'homme ne semblait pas le remarquer, et il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Levant les yeux, il demanda à voix basse. « Puis-je les voir ? »

Harry détourna son regard mais acquiesça, autorisant Sirius à relever ses manches. Il ne regarda pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il y avait sous ses manches. De longues cicatrices blanches avaient remplacées les coupures rouge sang. Il savait que, de la même façon que sa cicatrice, elles resteraient à jamais pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de ce jour. 

Sirius avait déjà remit les manches en place et l'étreignait. « Je suis si désolé Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Si ça l'est. »

Harry soupira. « D'accord, c'est de ta faute, mais pas totalement, et tu le sais, donc s'il te plait, arrête de te blâmer et essaye de m'aider. »

Sirius réfléchit pendant un moment et acquiesça. Pour la première fois, depuis que Hermione avait révélé leur horrible secret, il se sentait légèrement heureux, Harry le voulait toujours. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Remus revienne. Harry se doutait qu'il était parti longtemps afin qu'ils aient un peu de temps ensemble. Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant un long moment, Harry leur disant en détail les choses qu'il avait faites dans le monde muggle, mais il refusa de parler de ce qui s'était produit après qu'ils soient sortis de l'hôpital, il voulait dire ça lorsqu'ils seraient tous réunis. 

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation. Remus regarda curieusement par là, et invita celui qui se tenait dehors à entrer. Ils furent tous surpris de voir James entrer. Il eut un regard honteux sur le visage lorsqu'il regarda Sirius. Harry les regarda, et il fut heureux de s'être retiré des genoux de Sirius, il n'y avait pas besoin d'augmenter la tension qui régnait ici. Sirius, quand à lui, s'était tendu, et attendait les mots tant craints de son ami, la petite main de Harry dans la sienne l'assurait que le garçon le supportait. 

Finalement, James parla. « Je suis désolé, Sirius, Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suppose que j'étais simplement en colère et que j'ai du la sortir sur quelqu'un. »

« C'est bon James, c'était ma faute. » Un soupira énervé à côté de lui le fit sourire légèrement. « D'accord, d'accord, c'était en partie de ma faute. » Il regarda son filleul. « C'est mieux ? »

Le garçon lui sourit. « Beaucoup mieux. » Puis il regarda son père. « Pourquoi ne t'assis-tu pas, nous étions en train de parler de Quidditch. »

James sourit joyeusement et s'assit à côté de Remus. « Donc tu aimes le Quidditch ? »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. « Je l'adore, c'est le meilleur sport du monde, je n'ai pas été capable de continuer à m'informer dans le monde muggle, mais ces deux là étaient en train de m'amener jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jouer me manque. »

« Tu joues ? » James eut un petit sourire. 

Sirius éclata de rire. « Joues ? C'est le meilleur attrapeur que la maison de Gryffindor a eut depuis des siècles. Il était le capitaine lorsque c'est arrivé. » Il sembla triste pendant un moment mais repoussa ça, et commença à parler à James sur les talents de son filleul sur un balai, faisant rougir Harry. 


	30. Trahison

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Tadam… les frissons arrivent, la fin de l'histoire approche… plus qu'un chapitre après celui là… et je sens qu'on va me supplier pour la suite… ^_^

**Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, et les pas reviewers aussi… au moins on sait que la fic est lu… pas que j'en doute… Alors bonne lecture… et à demain… pour le chapitre final … **

------

**Chapitre 29 : trahison **

------

Un autre coup à la porte interrompit leur discussion sur le Quidditch. Avant que quelqu'un ait la chance de répondre, Ron ouvrit la porte, et son regard se plaça sur Harry. « Dragon, Phoenix dit qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, alors viens. »

Harry acquiesça, souriant à son meilleur ami, et se levant. « D'accord, je viens. » Il se tourna vers les trois adultes. « Est-ce que vous venez ? »

Les Maraudeurs lui sourirent, un petit peu soulagés de voir qu'il voulait d'eux, et se levèrent donc, prêts à le suivre. Harry et Ron marchèrent en silence vers la tour des Gryffindors. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde était déjà là, beaucoup de paquets étaient étalés sur le sol. Harry sourit et alla dans sa chambre pour aller chercher les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés. Lorsqu'il redescendit, tout le monde était installé autour du feu, et parlait avec excitation. Dragon rejoignit ses meilleurs amis dans un coin de la pièce, un petit peu séparés des autres, et posa les cadeaux à côté de lui. Voyant que tous étaient là, les jumeaux donnèrent le signe de départ, pour déballer la pile de cadeaux étalée en face d'eux. Ron, Harry et Hermione les regardèrent pendant un moment, entendant leurs cris de surprise, puis, finalement, Phoenix se tourna vers eux. « Et bien les gars, c'est le moment. » Elle tendit à ses deux amis une boîte et sourit lorsqu'ils lui donnèrent également leurs cadeaux. Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Phoenix en premier, et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir un livre, un livre qu'il avait cherché depuis un long moment. Il embrassa gaiement la jeune fille, puis reporta son attention sur le cadeau de Ron. Le garçon aux cheveux roux leva les yeux des jeux que Harry lui avait achetés et sourit à son ami. « Sois prudent avec ça. »

Harry le regarda curieusement avant de remarquer que la boîte avait quelques trous. Plissant ses yeux, il regarda son ami. « Cela ne va pas mordre, ou, quelque chose dans ce style, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron éclata de rire mais secoua sa tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils mais ouvrit néanmoins la boîte. Avec un cri joyeux, il fit entrer une main à l'intérieur, et en fit sortir un petit serpent. « Oh Griffin, il est magnifique. » Le petit serpent leva les yeux vers lui et commença à siffler. Harry lui répondit en sifflant, se présentant. 

Le sifflement attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les Weasley, Sirius et Remus semblèrent en quelques sortes surpris, mais ils savaient depuis longtemps que Harry était un Parselmouth, ce qui rabaissait d'un coup la curiosité de tout le monde immédiatement. En revanche, James et Lily furent horrifiés envers leur supposé fils. C'était le dernier coup, après tous les chocs de la journée, ils ne pouvaient pas en accepter plus. Cela ne pouvait pas être leur fils, c'était impossible. Sirius se tourna vers eux, et s'assombrit en voyant leur expression. « Lily, James, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tous les deux se levèrent en tremblant et commencèrent à marcher vers la porte, leurs yeux ne quittant jamais Harry. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, James l'ouvrit, et Lily parla d'une voix froide, de la haine présente dans chaque mot. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu es malade. Comment peux-tu te faire passer pour notre fils mort ?! » Puis sans aucun autre mot, elle se retourna et partit avec son mari. La pièce devint mortellement silencieuse. Les bouches de Ron et Hermione étaient grandes ouvertes sous le choc. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. L'expression de Sirius commença à devenir de la rage. Après toutes les choses que James avait dites et ce qu'il avait traversé, comment a-t-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le reste de la pièce ne savait pas quoi faire, donc ils restèrent silencieux, attendant la réponse de Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres se tourna vers ses amis. Ils purent voir la grande douleur dans ses yeux même si son expression était vide. Avec une douce voix, il dit. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais dans ma chambre. » Sans un dernier regard, il monta les escaliers. Griffin resta assis là pendant un moment, avant de secouer sa tête, et de commencer à monter les escaliers, suivit de près par Phoenix. De l'autre côté, Sirius se leva, et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, suivit de près par Remus qui craignait que Sirius fasse quelque chose de stupide. 

Lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Harry allongé sur son lit, sa tête enfouit dans l'oreiller. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement dans le lit, l'étreignant de chaque côté, l'encerclant entre eux. C'était leur façon favorite afin de se réconforter lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital. Cela leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité. 

Ron fut le premier à briser le silence. « Je suis désolé Dragon. Je n'aurai pas du te donner ce serpent. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs secoua sa tête légèrement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je l'aime vraiment. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'ils réagissent de cette façon. » Il renifla avec dédain. « Et ils ont accusé Sirius pour m'avoir laisser seul, vraiment. »

Ses amis bougèrent, un petit peu inconfortables, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs heures, ne commençant jamais vraiment une conversation. 

Ron brisa à nouveau le silence. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Ils le regardèrent tous deux avec confusion, Hermione parla. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

La tête rousse s'assit et les regarda. « Retournons dans le monde muggle, retournons à la maison. »

Harry resta allongé. « Pourquoi Griffin ? Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec ta famille ? »

Ron secoua sa tête. « Je m'entends plus ou moins bien, mais rester ici ? Je ne me sens plus bien ici, ce n'est plus la maison. » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, et les regarda à nouveau. « En plus, cela ne ferait pas de différence d'aller à l'école ici ou là-bas. Je ne verrais pas mes parents sauf pendant les vacances. Nous avons rattraper notre retard, et étudier dans le monde muggle pendant une année, nous avons sauté une année, et nous avons seulement quelques mois avant de finir nos études. Nous pourrons revenir à Hogwarts après nos examens. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que j'ai appris. Que pensez-vous de ça ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Je peux voir mes parents de toutes façons, même plus si nous sommes dans le monde muggle. Je suis avec vous les gars, peu importe votre décision. »

« Dragon ? »

Harry regarda silencieusement par la fenêtre, cela lui importait peu de rester ici, mais il avait un gros problème. Sirius. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Pouvait-il vraiment laisser son parrain derrière alors qu'il n'était pas stable émotionnellement ? 


	31. Finale

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Boum boum… boum boum… boum boum… voici le dernier chapitre… cette fic touche à sa fin … Ne soyez pas malheureux… La suite est en route… jusque là … bonne lecture… et faites moi part de votre avis complet sur la fic ^_^ 

------

**Chapitre 30 : Finale **

------

Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la salle commune, laissant à Harry le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait. Le fait que ces deux amis voulaient partir ne le choquait pas autant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il savait que les choses avaient bien trop changé en quelques jours, ils avaient besoin de plus de temps. En plus, Ron avait raison, ils avaient travaillé dur dans leur école muggle pour seulement tout balancer lorsqu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques mois. Dragon réalisa avec surprise que sa décision était déjà faite, la seule chose qui le retenait, c'était Sirius. Le vieil homme avait tant traversé, mais maintenant, Harry se demandait ce qui était le plus important pour lui, perdre ses meilleurs amis, ou son parrain , parce qu'il savait sans aucun doute que ses parents et lui, n'étaient pas sur le point d'arranger leurs problèmes avant longtemps. Cela l'avait trop blessé, et il avait besoin de temps, loin d'eux pour accepter que la version idéale de ses parents n'existait pas. Avec un soupire, Harry se retourna sur son lit, Sirius ne serait pas capable de prendre une décision, mais il pensait que son parrain serait plus heureux avec ses vieux amis. Ils se connaissaient bien mieux, et avaient le même âge, qu'est-ce que Sirius ferait avec un gamin de seize ans ? Il se tiendrait simplement en travers de la route de son parrain. Même si cela le blessait de laisser l'homme derrière, Harry était sûr que c'était la bonne décision. Avec un soupir, il s'assit et fit venir un parchemin de sa malle. Il écrit avec application une lettre à Sirius, le laissant connaître leur décision, et pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Une fois que la lettre fut écrite, Harry changea de vêtements et descendit. Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un coin, ignorant toutes les autres personnes de la pièce, et levèrent immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'ils l'entendirent venir. Avec un léger hochement de la tête, Harry leur montra la porte, et le trio quitta silencieusement la salle commune, laissant leurs familles derrière eux. Lentement, Dragon guida ses amis dans les couloirs. Hermione remarqua qu'ils allaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et en déduisit que Harry avait pris sa décision. Elle prit doucement sa main et la serra, alors que Ron passait un bras sur son épaule, devinant aussi la décision de son ami. 

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur, Ron ne tourna pas autour du pot. « Directeur, nous sommes désolé de le dire, mais nous partons dès que nous quitterons votre bureau. »

Dumbledore parut choqué et attristé au même moment. Faiblement, il demanda. « Est-ce à cause de James et Lily ? »

La douce voix de Hermione résonna dans la pièce. « Il y a beaucoup de raisons qui nous ont mené à cette décision, mais c'était la dernière goutte, oui. »

Le vieux directeur acquiesça. « Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que vous reveniez à Hogwarts dans le futur ? »

A nouveau, Hermione répondit. « Si vous nous le permettez, nous voudrions faire notre dernière année ici. Nous pourrons utiliser l'été pour rattraper ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et acquiesça. « Bien sûr Miss Granger, cela peut être facilement arrangé. »

Harry parla pour la première fois. « Alors je suppose que nous partons. » Il plaça une lettre sur le bureau de Dumbledore. « Est-ce que vous pouvez donner ça à Sirius s'il vous plait ? »

Ron et Hermione placèrent également des lettres sur le bureau et Dumbledore acquiesça. Avec un dernier au revoir, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la pièce et appelèrent leurs malles, quittant le château silencieusement. 

------

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio se dirigea vers l'aéroport pour accueillir leur gardien. Ils étaient un petit peu anxieux de la revoir. Elle avait été pendant un long moment leur support, et elle leur avait manqué ces derniers jours. Le moment où ils la virent, Hermione passa ses bras autour d'elle, adorant le réconfort que la femme plus âgée lui donnait. Après un moment, elle se plaça sur le côté, et laissa les garçons étreindre leur professeur. 

Le Professeur Villjé avait eut très peur lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'aéroport, elle avait été pratiquement sûre que ses trois enfants ne seraient pas là, qu'ils auraient tout oublié sur elle durant les quelques jours qu'ils auraient passé avec leurs vraies familles. Donc elle fut très surprise lorsque la forme d'une jeune fille se jeta sur elle et la serra autour du cou, comme si elle ne partirait jamais. Baissant les yeux, son visage inquiet changeant en joie, elle étreignit Phoenix. Après avoir fait de même avec les deux garçons, elle les regarda avec attention et s'inquiéta immédiatement. Ils étaient bien plus pâles que dans son souvenir et elle était sûre qu'ils avaient perdu quelques kilos. Gentiment, elle prit la main de Phoenix et commença à guider le trio hors de l'aéroport, décidant de les questionner plus tard sur ce qui était arrivé. 

En une heure, ils arrivèrent à sa maison, la maison qu'elle partageait avec les trois enfants depuis le moment où ils avaient quitté l'hôpital il y a pratiquement un an. Pendant que les garçons rangeaient ses affaires dans sa chambre, Phoenix fit un peu de thé, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous dans le salon, buvant leurs tasses. Un petit peu plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut détendu, le professeur Villjé posa sa tasse, et regarda attentivement les trois adolescents devant elle. « Comment c'était ? »

Tous trois haussèrent leurs épaules et regardèrent ailleurs. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé de leurs vies à Hogwarts et du monde sorcier. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, ils avaient décidé finalement de lui dire puisqu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour eux, cela semblait juste de l'avertir que d'étranges choses pouvaient arrivées dans le coin du à leur présence. Avec un profond soupir, Dragon posa sa tasse et regarda directement la femme plus âgée. 

« Professeur, nous pensons qu'il est temps pour nous de vous parler de petites choses qui se passent entre nous. Mais je vous avertis que c'est une histoire joliment folle, et très longue. Cela ne tient qu'à vous, si vous voulez connaître nos vies telles qu'elles étaient avant que nous rentrions dans la votre, ou si vous ne voulez pas savoir. » Le Professeur Villjé réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je pense qu'avant que nous commencions notre histoire, nous devons d'abord vous dire qu'il y a des choses de cacher pour la plupart des gens. Professeur, que diriez-vous si je vous disais que la magie est réelle ? »

La femme ne dit rien, mais son visage lui disait clairement qu'elle pensait qu'il plaisantait. Avec un soupir, il regarda ses amis. « Nous allons devoir vous le prouver. »

Sur cette phrase, Hermione se leva, et fit un mouvement de main vers la table, remplissant à nouveau les tasses de thé chaud. Ron bougea son poignet et une des tasses vola vers elle. Avec des mains tremblantes elle prit la tasse et les regarda à nouveau. Voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry se leva et murmura « Expecto Patronum. » Une silhouette argentée sortie de sa main, mais les trois adolescents furent surpris de voir que le cerf familier n'apparaisse pas. A sa place, un gros chien sauta, cherchant des Dementor à détruire. Après le choc de voir Padfoot à la place de Prongs, Harry sourit un petit peu, de la même façon qu'il s'était senti en sécurité d'avoir Prongs pour le protéger dans le passé, c'était bien d'avoir la forme Animagus de son parrain avec lui maintenant, après tout ce qui était arrivé, cela semblait seulement naturel. 

Le professeur Villjé parla quelques instants plus tard. « D'accord, je pense que je vous crois. Pouvez-vous me la dire maintenant ? »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent de soulagement, cela aurait été difficile si elle ne les avait pas cru. Dragon s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler. « Tout commença lorsqu'un sorcier maléfique appelé Voldemort… »

**FIN **

------

**Voilà… c'est la fin… Alors elle vous a plus ? **

**La suite est pour demain vraisemblablement… Son nom sera « Destin » **

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont reviewé et ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait… y'en a au moins 75 qui lisent cette fics… **

**Le grand gagant des reviews est …. Tadammmm … et bien nous en avons deux… Tiffany Shin… et Miya Black !!! 30 chacunes… clap clap clap… **

**En troisième position Lunenoire **

**Suivit de Morgane Ceridwen **

**Et finalement Pimousse Fraise… **

**(J'en marque que 5 sinon j'ai pas fini… ) **


End file.
